Don't Deny It
by Boque
Summary: This story is on a long hiatus it won't be updated for a while. It will be BETA'd in the time being and transformed into a better structured fiction. If you have any questions turn to my bio page & use my contacts.
1. Get Out!

**Don't deny it**

* * *

  
  
Ginny sat on the big, gray rock by the lake. How did it come to this? How could he just pretend that there was nothing? How could he just use her and let her go? Why?  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_Ginny and Draco have been secretly dating for almost a month now, and Ginny has decided that it was time for them to .. Well .. 'get to know each other better'.  
  
She was hidden safely under Harry's invisibility cloak she 'borrowed' earlier that day. Tonight was the night, and Ginny wanted it to be perfect.  
  
Creeping through the corridors, she reached the Head Boy's portrait. She softly said the password and entered.  
  
Draco was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling. He looked so cute when he was asleep.  
  
She let the cloak fall to the floor, while she bent down beside him, stroking his hair. He stirred a bit, still not knowing she was there. "Wake up, Draco." she whispered, climbing on top of him. He still didn't move. **What a faker!** She thought in her head.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to ask Seamus satisfy me." she sighed. She made a move to get up, but two strong hands grabbed onto her hips.  
  
He popped open his eyes and smirked at her. "I always knew you and Finnigan had something going on. Is that why you didn't want to take advantage of me before?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I hated the thought of leaving poor Seamus, so I stayed, and just strung you along for the ride."  
  
Draco gave her a little grin, then pulled her head down to his. "I love you." he whispered, his mouth one centimeter away from hers.  
  
"And I love you." she said back, before his lips came crashing down on hers. His kisses, were, how can I put this? **AWESOME**! He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ginny happily obliged, tasting every nook and cranny in his mouth.  
  
**She tastes like chocolate.** Thought Draco, now sneaking his hand up her shirt. He was happy she didn't flinch or pull back.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, was working on his belt. Still kissing him, she whipped the belt off his pants and flung it to the other side of the room.  
  
He made his way up her torso and over her breast, massaging it in his hands. Doing this, caused Ginny to moan. He loved it when Ginny made noises, turned him on even more. He took his other hand and unclasped her bra strap.  
  
They never broke the kiss, not even for air. They were way too into now. There was no going back.  
  
He pulled back off the kiss and gazed at her. She was so innocent, so pure, and here he was trying to change that. He slowly lifted her shirt over her head, along with her black bra. He took in her bare chest, the bulge in his pants growing. "God, you're beautiful." he said quietly, before kissing her hungrily.  
  
He kept his hands on the top of her body, waiting for her to make a move. He needed her permission to do this, he wanted her permission.  
  
Ginny un zippered his pants, slipping her hand underneath. Draco groaned in her mouth. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and rubbed it. He grew harder under her touch.  
  
This was now his chance. He lifted her up, carrying her from the couch to his bedroom upstairs. Ginny wrapped her slim leg around his waist, still exploring his mouth.  
  
He strode up the stairs, his hands on Ginny's back, pushing her closer to him. Reaching the bedroom, Draco gently placed Ginny on the bed. She relaxed under him, knowing that she wanted him and fast.  
  
They finally broke apart, gasping for oxygen. Ginny's lips were already a swollen pink, and Draco's pants were already gone.  
  
He nibbled on her collarbone, trailing kissed down her torso. He took each nipple and bit on each, soliciting another moan from Ginny's mouth. He got to the top of her pants, and unbuttoned each button slowly. He slipped off the jeans, also bringing down her underwear.  
  
"You're a bit overdressed now, aren't you Mr. Malfoy?" joked Ginny, eying his green boxers.  
  
He jerked them off, while climbing back in top of the red head. He took his right hand, separating her legs. He still didn't take his eyes off her. He slipped in a finger, causing Ginny to arch back and beg for more. He sucked on her neck, slipping in another finger, taking in her wetness.  
  
"Draco." moaned Ginny.  
  
After about ten minutes of foreplay, he took away his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. He didn't want to back out, but he had to know if she wanted this.  
  
Ginny simply nodded. He positioned himself in front of her and eyed her. She does want this. He thought to himself. He entered her in one swift push. His mouth was already over hers, drowning out any scream. He let her adjust to the feeling, before moving in and out.  
  
She winced in pain, but tried her best not to cry. After a few minutes, it got better for her. She now was moving with Draco's rhythm.  
  
They climaxed together, their breathing ragged. She looked up and saw a confused Draco, he seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
He got up off her and rolled to the other side of the bed, not even taking a look at her. What am I doing? He asked his head mentally.  
  
"Draco? Draco?" asked Ginny covered in sweat. Seeing the disappointment in his face, her heart fell. "Did .. Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Get out." he growled.  
  
Ginny turned to him bewildered. "But, Draco I-"  
  
"I said GET OUT!" He got up off the bed and began putting his clothes on. He threw her belongings at her and pointed to the door. "Did you not hear me?! GET OUT!"  
  
Ginny forced herself to be strong, and she succeeded, for now. She caught her clothes in a flash, putting everything back on.  
  
She ran out of the room, way too afraid and hurt to look back. Tears were now dripping off her face, and onto her tank top. It was at least Midnight, where would she go?  
  
She went to the first place that popped into her mind.  
  
The lake.  
_  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Ginny quietly gazed at the beautiful water, the moon's reflection shone brightly. What just happened played over and over in her head. _Why? Why did he do that? Did I do something wrong?  
_  
She wished she had someone to turn to, someone she can confide in. But, no one knew of this secret love affair. Not even her best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ron's right." She whispered, taking a dead leaf and holding it. "He was just using me to get into my knickers." She dropped the leaf and covered her face with both her hands. "How could I be so stupid? What's wrong with me?!" She sobbed, taking in as much fresh air as possible.  
  
Ginny was definitely in love, no denying that. But was Draco? Did he love her? She looked down at the watch her father bought her for her birthday. It was an elegant, pink watch, lacing throughout, the words Armani engraved on the buckle. She told him not to buy it, but he simply said she deserved it.  
  
1:30 am.  
  
Ginny sighed. "What am I going to do?" She's never had a real boyfriend before, never had a real kiss, has never had sex .. Until now. Draco was her first at everything and she adored him for that. But, now .. There's nothing anymore and he ruined that.  
  
With her heart broken in a million places, Ginny got up from the rock and walked back into the castle. She'll need her sleep even though she won't be attending any classes the next morning. It wouldn't make a difference, she wouldn't pay attention anyways.  
  
She was in too much heart ache to even see correctly. Walking down a dark corridor, she held onto the wall, her eyes too blurry to examine her surroundings.  
  
"Who's there?!" snapped a rusty voice.  
  
Ginny stopped suddenly and cringed. "Shit! Mr. Filch!" she whispered harshly. She rubbed her eyes, blinking a couple times until she could see clearly. She eyed a huge statue of some wizard and beamed._ I can hide behind there._  
  
She ran like hell across the hall and behind the sculpture and shut her eyes. _Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me ..  
_  
Mr. Filch's footsteps died down and now only Ginny's breathing could be heard. "Thank Merlin!" she said joyously. She skipped relived to the Gryffindor common room, almost forgetting what happened earlier that night.  
  
When she finally remembered, she burst in tears. What made her stop crying was someone moaning the name 'Blaise'.  
  
"Zabini?" she asked herself. She slowed down her pace and listened carefully. Groans could be heard in the classroom just to Ginny's right. Ginny bit her lip and stepped towards the door. She opened it slowly, and almost died at what she saw.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Zabini.  
  
On **top** of her.  
  
**_Naked_**?!?!?!!?!?!!?!  
  
Ginny turned her head and stalked out of there. "Oh bloody hell!" she muttered, still trying to get over it. She was in such a state of shock, she didn't notice the wall in front of her.  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"Ow." she groaned, rubbing her temple and laying on the floor. "I am **never** going to get that image out of my head." With that last statement, Ginny's head fell unto the floor and she slept.

* * *

**_A/N_**: lol what did you guys think? i've had this story for a while .. never posted it .. decided to now .. iunnoe .. lol .. i have to start updating my other stories, don't i? well i already have part 2 of chapter nine in Heart Break .. just have to revise it first then post it .. well review please and thank you! :) 


	2. Pink Is The New Orange!

"What does she think she's doing in the middle of the hallway?" asked Colin, staring at Ginny's sleeping form. Beside him stood Neville Longbottom, looking as cute as ever.  
  
Neville shrugged. "Maybe she got drunk?" he suggested, now kicking Ginny's arm, making her stir.  
  
"Ugghh .. Just five more minutes, Ron." Ginny than laid still.  
  
"I really like her shoes, it makes her hair look oh so delectable." said Colin, tilting his head to get a better look at the girls burgundy colored shoes.  
  
Neville looked at him curiously. "Her shoes? They're red .. Nothing to get all excited about."  
  
"They are NOT red, Nev. They are BURGUNDY. And a very nice burgundy at that." replied Colin, his hands on his hips.  
  
"You're even fruitier than I thought. Not gay are we, Colin?" joked Neville, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging him in the ribs.  
  
Colin let out a nervous laugh. "Hah! Me? Gay? Never!" He swallowed the built up spit in his mouth and turned away for a second.  
  
Neville didn't notice Colin's uneasiness, so he just continued joking around with him and trying to wake Ginny up. Neville leaned close to Ginny's ear and screamed, "AAAAHHHHH OMG VOLDEMORT AAAHHH!"  
  
You would think Neville would be afraid of saying the evil wizard's name, but he's grown since then. He was no longer that chubby and shy boy back in third year, he was now lean and muscular. He also had the ability to make girls drool. Being seventeen did have its perks.  
  
Ginny woke up in a start, her hair mashed together and her robes wrinkled. "Bloody hell!" she yelled, taking in her surroundings and realizing that she was situated on the floor with Neville and Colin hovering over her. "What happened to me?!"  
  
Colin rolled his eyes. "Well, you didn't come back to the common room last night. We went looking for you this morning and found you here. What the bloody hell were you doing?!"  
  
Ginny thought for a second.  
  
_What **was** I doing?  
  
I took a walk by the lake .. Waiting to see Draco .. Then when it was time I went to his common room .. We .._ Ginny's confused face turned into a scowl_ .. We made love .. He told me to leave .. I walked around .. Stumbled upon Filch .. Heard someone moaning .. And then ..  
  
OH **GODS**!_  
  
Ginny got up and dusted off her robes, tripping in the process. Colin and Neville helped her up, giving each other worried glances. "Ginny, did you happen to see Hermione last night? She didn't get in either." said Neville, still holding her by the wrist.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak, "She .. Um .. Had a lot of studying to do. She told me to tell you guys but .. I um .. Forgot .. And somehow ended up here."  
  
They didn't look like they believed her at first, but didn't press it any further. "Come on, let's go eat some breakfast!" said Ginny hungrily.  
  
She **had** to find Hermione and talk to her. Everything was just getting out of hand.

* * *

Ginny didn't see Hermione or Blaise at breakfast. This got her worried. Her thoughts on Draco and his odd behavior were pushed aside, for right now she needed answers and Hermione was the only one to give them to her.  
  
Walking to her Potions class, with Colin by her side, she eyed every person she passed by, hoping to spot the busy haired girl.  
  
Colin was going on about how pink was the new orange, or was it orange the new pink? Oh it didn't matter! Ginny was preoccupied at the moment.  
  
Relief spread all over Ginny's face when she finally saw Hermione chatting, more like arguing, with Professor Snape in the front of the class.  
  
Ginny took this as an opportunity and immediately ran to the girl. Making sure they were both finished talking, Ginny spoke up, "Hermione we need to talk!" she whispered.  
  
Hermione gave her a concerned look and questioned, "About what, Gin? Oh gods, are you okay?! Did something happen?!"  
  
"No .. No .. It's just .. I know what you did last night." (Lol sounds so stalkerish!)  
  
Hermione gulped. "Oh." She closed her mouth again, trying to find the words to explain what exactly she was doing.  
  
"The only thing I'm going to ask you is .. Do you love him?" asked Ginny softly, seeing the images of Draco screaming at her in her mind.  
  
Hermione gave her a small smile, her eyes a little glossy. "So much."  
  
"Then there's no need for explanations." Ginny understood. When you love someone that much you want to give them everything, including yourself. But, what you need to know first is if they love you back, and that was something Ginny still needed to know. "You should get going. You don't want Mcgonagall to take points off in Transfiguration, now do you?" joked Ginny.  
  
"Thank you." whispered Hermione, giving the red head a brief hug and leaving the classroom.

* * *

Colin sat beside Ginny in Potions, twirling his blonde hair between his fingers. He was in a daze, for he was staring at Dean Thomas. Dean (Making up his appearance to better fit him and Colin) stood now at 6"4, his brown hair spiked up as usual.  
  
Colin couldn't help but sigh and continue gazing at the boy. Dean was placed in a lower Potions level for his grades were poorer then mediocre and he didn't even try. This made Colin extra happy, so now he would get to see him everyday.  
  
Ginny tapped Colin on the shoulder, nodding her head towards Dean. "Why are you looking at him?  
  
Colin felt a blush creep on as he stuttered uncontrollably. "He .. Uh .. Has my homework and I needed it back .. So yeah .. I'm uh .. Trying to get his attention so .. He can give it back to me."  
  
Ginny eyed him suspiciously but let it go. "Alright. You should really pay attention, Colin. And stop giving your homework out!" she snapped in a motherly tone.  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and winked. "Anything for you, babe." he replied, earning a giggle from Ginny.  
  
Ginny's amused face than turned into a serious one. She also looked pretty uncomfortable. "Colin, we need to talk, but later on." After saying this, her full attention then went to the lesson, leaving Colin to ponder what she wanted to speak to him about.

* * *

Lunch soon came and everyone bustled into the Great Hall, chatting merrily about their morning, some even plopping on their seats and napping on the table.  
  
Ginny, Colin, Neville, and Hermione (The Fab Four) made their way to the Gryffindor table, books in hand. Hermione had long ditched (well not ditched, it was more like her wanting to hang out with girls instead of guys all the time) the Dream Team. She still talked to Ron and Harry of course, they were all still pretty close.  
  
Hermione had always had a special bond with Ginny, and in having one, she developed two more for Colin and Neville. The four got along very nicely and told each other everything, well not everything.  
  
Colin and Neville knew about Ginny's secret boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, but seeing her happy really made them happy, too, so they respected her decision. They just made her promise not to sleep with him until after her graduation, to see if the relationship was really going anywhere.  
  
She made that promise, but her being in love, broke it. Hermione knew of Ginny being involved with someone, but didn't get a name, for Ginny was too ashamed to tell her. Draco taunted Hermione for being a Muggle-born for how long. Ginny just didn't have the courage to reveal him.  
  
Hermione looked at her three friends and decided that it was time to tell them she was with Blaise. Clearing her throat and gaining their awareness she said, "Guys, I have a boyfriend."  
  
Colin looked quite interested, Neville looked like he was going to shoot someone, and Ginny looked smug, already knowing who it was.  
  
Hermione continued, "Before I tell you guys who it is, I just want to make some things clear. We've been going out for four months now and-"  
  
Hermione was interrupted by Ginny who dropped her fork and was now choking on a piece of food. "You .. Four .. Months .. Never .. Told .. Me!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I know you hate me, but .. Yes .. Four months! I love this guy so much and I'd do anything to be with him. But, if that means losing you guys, then I don't know."  
  
Colin put his hand over Hermione's and smiled. "You'll never lose me, Herm. Count on that."  
  
"Me neither, but if the git hurts you, than that's it .. He's going to die." said Neville sternly. "I'll get my Grandmother on him before he can say 'I'm sorry'."  
  
All three heads now looked at Ginny, who was red in the face. "I'm here, too. It's not everyday your best friend falls in love, right?" said Ginny, her voice cracking at the word 'love'.  
  
Hermione gave her thanks to each of them and quickly changed the subject. "So, Gin, how's your mystery man?"  
  
Ginny took her spoon and began playing with her mashed potatoes, not looking anyone in the eyes. "We're not together anymore." she said sadly.  
  
Colin shot her a 'We are so going to talk later' look, while Neville threw her a 'Tell me what he did and he will pay' glare.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did he do something? Come on, you have to tell us, we're here for you." said Hermione.  
  
"I'll tell you guys .. Everything, but not now. Is it okay if we all meet at the lake at midnight, tonight?" she asked, hoping they would all say yes.  
  
"Of course!" the three said in unison, before digging into the food.

* * *

After Lunch, Colin had to go to Divination, the only class he didn't have with Ginny. He was striding sexily down the hallway when he noticed a girl about the age of twelve being pushed around by Draco Malfoy, and this time it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle who was with him, it was Blaise Zabini.  
  
Colin took a closer look at the girl and detected who she was immediately. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small figure. Dean's cousin, Emily Ford.  
  
"Aaww, is ickle Emmy scared of the two bad Slytherins?" mocked Blaise, sarcasm tainted in his voice.  
  
She cowered into the corner, afraid to look them in the eye. Colin stalked forward, pushing Blaise into the wall in the process. He knelt before Emily and asked gently, "You okay, babe?"  
  
She nodded. He stood back up, turning around to face the two Slytherins. "Can't pick on anyone your own bloody age?! Have to pick on a defenseless first year?! Are you both that weak and cruel?!" he spat at them, Emily hiding behind him.  
  
"If it isn't Creevey here to save the day. I was half expecting Harry Potter." drawled Draco, his wand twiddling in his hands.

* * *

Hermione parted ways with her friends after her meal and headed for the lake, for this was her free period. She was nearing the exit when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
_"Aaww, is ickle Emmy scared of the two bad Slytherins?"_  
  
"Blaise." she whispered, now running towards his voice. She found Blaise and Draco, wands in their hands before Colin and a small girl.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" she yelled.  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
"Too bad, Harry Potter's busy at the moment, but if you want I can give him a message stating that you wanted him here." said Colin coolly, a smirk that would put any Slytherin to shame.  
  
Blaise took out his wand and pointed it to the blonde haired teen. "You should know when to talk and when to not talk, Creevey."  
  
Before Colin could throw back an insult, Hermione rushed in and screeched. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?"  
  
Standing his ground, Blaise kept his wand high. "I bloody asked you guys a question! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
Colin spoke up. "These two gits thought it'd be rather fun to ridicule an innocent first year. I came just in time before they did anything they would regret."  
  
Hermione, being Head Girl, glared at Blaise and Draco furiously. "Thirty points from Slytherin for thinking that they own the damn castle. And an extra ten points for keeping your wands at the ready."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Funny, Mudblood. Forty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What for?!" bellowed Colin, hating the fact that Draco was head boy.  
  
Draco had an amused expression on his face. "For your behavior, Creevey. You don't expect me to let your stupidity slide."  
  
Just at that moment, Ginny stumbled upon them, her books falling, and her hair a complete mess. "I hate my life." she muttered, not even taking notice of the fight before her. Neville was right behind her, bending down, helping her pick up her bag and parchments.

* * *

Ginny walked into her Herbology class, the only class she didn't have with Colin. She entered late, costing Gryffindor ten points. She then noticed that her bag wasn't with her. She raised her hand high. "Professor Sprout, I left my bag in the Great Hall, may I please go an retrieve it?" she asked nicely.  
  
The professor nodded while Ginny ran out of the class. She scurried through the corridor, wiping her forehead of any sweat. She rounded the corner and bumped into something solid. She looked up and found Neville with her bag in his hands.  
  
"Really, Gin. You'd think you'd remember an item like your book bag." he joked, offering his hand and lifting her up. "Come on, you need to get to class."  
  
Neville offered to walk her, only if they took the long way. Her day went rather slow and hectically. "Oh man! I don't know if I have my quills with me!" While walking, she searched through her bag, rummaging around her bag.  
  
Neville was walking beside her, shaking his head at her antics. They were about to turn right, when Ginny's supplies went flying everywhere on the floor.  
  
"I hate my life." Neville heard her mutter.

* * *

"Ginny!" yelled Colin, catching her attention. "Aren't you supposed to be in Herbology?"  
  
"I forgot my bloody bag in the Great Hall so I went back to get it. Neville had it so we decided to walk around for a while before I got back." She finally looked up and met his eye, already done putting her things in her bag. "And what do you think you're doing here? Aren't **_you_** supposed to be in Divination?"  
  
"Just wonderful, Weasely and Longbottom have come to join us." said Draco sarcastically.  
  
Ginny froze. Neville and Colin saw her tense up and hastily got worried. "I'm going to go." she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She walked away from the site with Neville trailing behind her, yelling for her to slow down.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione, wanting to go and comfort Ginny, but couldn't leave for a duel might commence.  
  
Colin grabbed Emily by the shoulder and began walking her to her class. "I'm leaving, I have no time for bullshit." he snapped at the other two boys in the hall.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, but then took her eyes off him and put them on Blaise. Her eyes showed disappointment and sadness. _How could he?_ She asked in her mind. "I'll go with you, Colin." she said firmly.  
  
"Bye bye Mudblood!" said Draco chirpily. He may have seemed happy and content in the inside, but he wasn't. Just seeing her cry made him cringe and overflow with guilt.  
  
Blaise stared at her retreating back and said almost inaudibly, "Bye, Love."

* * *

Okay .. Here's Draco's point of view after he told Ginny to leave ..  
  
**(x)**  
  
He got up off her and rolled to the other side of the bed, not even taking a look at her. What am I doing? He asked his head mentally.  
  
"Draco? Draco?" asked Ginny covered in sweat. Seeing the disappointment in his face, her heart fell. "Did .. Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Get out." he growled.  
  
Ginny turned to him bewildered. "But, Draco I-"  
  
"I said GET OUT!" He got up off the bed and began putting his clothes on. He threw her belongings at her and pointed to the door. "Did you not hear me?! GET OUT!"  
  
Watching her change, he rubbed his temples. _What am I doing? I can't love her!_ He screamed in his head. _It was nothing, just sex! That's it!_ He forced himself to believe that.  
  
Hearing the door slam he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'll only end up hurting her." He really and truly did love Ginny, but something in his heart irked him. Was he really ready for this kind of love relationship? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with her?  
  
There was only one answer.  
  
**_Yes_**.  
  
He's never 'made love' with anyone before Ginny, and now that he has, he feels differently. He, of course, felt culpable because of making her leave, but maybe, just maybe, if he stayed away from her long enough, his love will die out, and she'll forget about him.  
  
It's better for him to end it now, then to end in sooner and have it hurt much more worse. He had to let her go .. For her own good.  
  
He had to keep her away from himself.

* * *

**_A/N_**: what did you guys think? you like? well i liked .. lol .. this is a longer chapter! .. please rewiew .. i don't know if i want to put this story on hold .. but i have alotta of ideas for it .. i just want to know if its good so far .. so please do tell! i need as much encouragement as i can get! well thanks to the people who reviewed so fat and i hope you enjoyed this chappie! 


	3. Blood Vein and Rose Dew

Ginny sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, right by Colin, both waiting for the new teacher to arrive. It's already December and they still couldn't find anyone to fill in for the job. They had to hold off the class as much as possible, but, as the luck was running out, someone called in for the occupation.  
  
Ginny was twirling one of her straight red strands in her, thinking about Draco again. It's been a week since the incident in the hall. She's been so busy with work, she totally forgot about her meeting with her three best friends. It didn't matter anymore; she was happy. Or that's what she convinced herself everyday.  
  
Ginny hasn't really been eating much, always busied herself in her work and essays. It's enough she has to deal with the stress of being a teenager, but now she had a load of work and a almost broken friendship with Neville, Colin and Hermione.  
  
Hermione has been avoiding Blaise all week. He would sneak up on her when she was alone, but all she did was stun him then walk off. His actions spoke much louder than all his mushy gushy words about loving her. Hermione was thoroughly pissed off, and nothing would be able to change that.  
  
Colin, however, has been trying to catch Dean's attention. Every single day in Potions, he would purposely blow up his cauldron, so he could take a few good minutes to ogle at Dean Thomas' handsome face. Ginny noticed this, but didn't press the matter, for this was Colin and it was his decision to tell them about his sexuality or not.  
  
Neville has been pretty off lately. He's always coming to dinner either flustered or blushing. All three friends knew he was getting a little something on the side. Lavender Brown would occasionally wink Neville's way, causing him to choke on his food and blush a very crimson color. The trio put two and two together.  
  
Ginny gazed longingly outside towards the lake, where she once was, crying her heart out for Draco. As if on cue, the blonde haired boy came strolling out, his robes billowing in the background. Ginny squinted her eyes, wanting to catch a glimpse of his beautiful silver eyes. "Come on, Draco. Look at me. Look at how much you hurt me." she whispered deathly.  
  
As if he heard her, his head snapped up, now meeting Ginny's eyes. She threw daggers at him threw their eye contact, wanting him to know how much pain and hurt he put her through. And then .. There was something in his eyes. _Guilt? An apology?_ Ginny's thoughts didn't stray any further, for a tall, muscular man stepped in front of her. "Miss Weasely, I believe you missed my introduction." he said smoothly. Lifting her chin up, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm Professor Bloom. Orlando Bloom."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the attractive man. He couldn't be anymore than twenty five years old. His hair was a dark brown color, the curls cut short. "Uh .." Her voice, for some odd reason, didn't seem to want to come out. "Hi?"  
  
Snickers were passed around throughout the room, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors whispering about her little charade. "I'd like to please pay attention, if that's alright with you of course?" he asked sarcastically, amused by the lack of tonage in her voice.  
  
"Yeah .. Sure?" she said uncertainly. Professor Bloom walked up to the front of the class, while Colin nudged Ginny in the ribs. "Ow! Colin!" she whispered harshly, rubbing the sore spot. "Bloody hell, it burns!" Ginny completely forgot about Draco outside by the lake, so she didn't look back. It was too bad, for he was trying to get her to stray her eyes over there.  
  
"He is one hot piece of .." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Uh .. He is one hot piece of teaching skillfulness." finished up Colin, laughing uneasily.  
  
"Right." drawled Ginny, smirking her way to Slytherin. "He's one hot piece of ass is what he is." she muttered, taking out her Potions textbook and opening it to the correct page.  
  
"Okay, Class. I'd like to introduce a Potion I like to call, The Blood Vein." Taking out a huge stick and pointing to the blackboard, he continued, "I'm sure none of you know what this potion is, for it was only invented these past two weeks. It's been tested for years, being proven perfect. It's sister, The Rose Dew, is the antidote for this.  
  
"The Blood Vein is a very powerful brew, consisting of unicorn hairs and werewolf blood. The combination itself is quite deadly, but this potion is meant to help, not hurt. Dabbing a small amount of the potion on your eyes, you see into the far future.  
  
"You may all think this is a very great advantage, but The Blood Vein has one condition. In exchange for a sight of the future, the brew ill take your sight, causing you to be blinded for life. The Rose Dew has not been approved yet, for the person who was tested with it, died of a rather .. Unhealthy death.  
  
"The Rose Dew is meant to heal the complications of The Blood Vein, curing your eyes and getting your sight back. These two potions are now the most complex in the wizarding world. If anyone can tell me why, I will award 20 Points to that certain house."  
  
Looking around, Professor Bloom grinned. "No one at all?"  
  
Ginny timidly raised her hand, awaiting for the Professor to call on her.  
  
"Miss Weasely?"  
  
Clearing her throat, Ginny announced, "The ingredients to The Blood Vein may only be two factors, but each have to be prepared in their own way. Only five pieces of unicorn hairs are allowed in the brew, each strand only being burned half way with fire. The fire, however, must be from a Dragon's mouth. Only the inferno from the creature could be used if you want to see into the future clearly.  
  
"Now, for the werewolf blood, you will need at least three cups. The blood must be frozen cold when poured into the cauldron. This speeds up the 'seeing' process while you are on the journey to the forthcoming.  
  
"The Rose Dew is a different story. Each ingredient is pure and simple. All you need is a pure red rose petals and the dew that falls from the sky on the fourth of every month. It's not as easy as it sounds. The rose could only be picked during the full moon of every Wednesday in the winter. This certain rose only grows in Rome, Italy during the cold weather. The dew can be retrieved in The Garden Of Love in Hogsmeade. The water that pours onto the lawn is a strange substance, but very useful in our world." Taking a huge breath, Ginny smiled, loving the surprised, but please look on the Professor's face.  
  
"Very well done, Miss Weasely. I will award forty points to Gryffindor for the very great description." Many of the Ravenclaws in the class groaned, while the Gryffindors smiled themselves silly.  
  
"Damn, Ginny. How much did you study last night?" teased Colin, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"I like studying, thank you very much!" she snapped back.  
  
"Whatever you say .." Colin batted his eyelashes. ".. Miss Weasely."

* * *

**A/N**: I know .. pitiful chapter .. well .. it'll get better .. i have the ohter chapter already .. well anyways .. btw, dean's gay .. just letting you all know .. & Neville and Lavender .. heh .. you'll just have to wait till the next chapter .. thanks for the reviews .. i love you guys !! :)

**_by the way_** : I made up the two potions up there .. The Blood Vein and The Rose Dew .. iunnoe just wanted to make something up .. lol .. it'll be needed later on in the story .. :)


	4. Olivia Granger

Ginny Weasely tuned out the rest of the DADA session. It wasn't like she didn't know any of the stuff anyways. Tilting her head to the left, she found out that Draco was gone. The light outside was much dimmer and the sun was already setting. Why was it darkening so early? "Miss Weasely?" she heard a voice in the distance. Her surroundings were still a bit hazy and her eyelids threatening to close. "Miss Weasely!" that certain voice snapped again.

Before she knew it, she was being shaken out of her thoughts and pushed back into reality, where Colin and Professor Bloom were impatiently waiting. "Miss Weasely? I'd really love for you to actually listen to what I'm saying." said an irritated Professor Bloom. "It's not everyday you have a student as bright as you enter my class."

His compliment caused her eyebrows to scrunch in confusion. "Uh .. Thank you .. Professor Bloom." He seemed like the ladies man; always smooth and a great charmer. It wouldn't be a surprise to Ginny if the man had a girlfriend. Although he was quite the catch, Ginny could never see the sexy Professor that way. He was just too .. Old. And plus, there was Draco. That's right. Dear old Draco.

It's been a week and he still hasn't given her a reason to why he was acting strange that night. Was it because he was scared? Did he not love her? Everyday Ginny would stare out into the Slytherin table, hoping to catch his attention. It never happened. He was either talking to Pansy or some other Slytherin girl. It hurt her to see him flirt, but she knew he would never come back to her. She was Virginia Weasely, innocent sixth year Gryffindor and Ron's little sister. She wasn't anything compared to the beautiful and blonde Pansy Parkinson or stylish and lavish Keira Chelts. They may have been the prettiest, but they were used way too often.

In laymen's terms, they were sluts. Everyone's had a taste of them, even Draco. That made Ginny feel even lower. It didn't matter how bad he hurt her, or how mean he was, she knew, deep within her heart, that she was still madly in love with him. Not the cruel and unruly Draco in the outside, but the kind and gentle Draco in the inside. He would buy her flowers, surprise her with trips to Hogsmeade. He was perfect all in all, but .. what happened?

"Ginny .. are you okay? You've been acting strange lately." said a concerned Colin, putting down his quill and directing all of his attention to her. "Is this about .. Mr. I'm An Asshole?"

Ginny smiled at the nickname Colin gave him. "I know I said I'd tell you, but .. now isn't the time. We're in the middle of class, Colin Creevey!" snapped Ginny, pretending to be mad. "I'll talk to you later. We can have a sleepover or something in Hermione's dorm. She's head girl, or did you forget?"

Colin scoffed. "I'm not that bloody stupid!" he yelled. Professor Bloom stopped his talking and sauntered his way over to them.

Eying Colin up and down, he frowned. "Mr. Creevey, if you insist on screaming, I suggest you take this outside. Or at least to the Potions classroom so you can interrupt Professor Snape!" His joke send a wave of giggles and snickers throughout the room. "Now, if you and Miss Weasely are done talking, I'd like to get back to teaching." Turning his heel and walking back, he spun around once more. "Oh, and I would like to see the two of you at the end of class."

Colin gulped, afraid he was in trouble. "Uh .. I'm sorry about the outburst, Professor." he apologized timidly, wiping some excess sweat of his forehead. "Uh .. Ginny .. She .. Well .. Yeah."

Professor Bloom chuckled. "It's quite alright, Mr. Creevey. You're not in trouble, I just need to speak with the two of you. It's not bad, it's actually rather good."

Letting out a breath of relief, Colin threw Ginny a huge smile. "No one can resist me!" he whispered, going back to his textbook and writing down a few notes. Ginny grinned, knowing that Colin was one of the cutest guys in their year.

"Whatever, you say .." Ginny smirked. ".. Mr. Creevey."

* * *

Hermione Jessyca Granger ran down the last flight of stairs, a huge smile plastered on her face. Her parents came to visit, bringing her little sister Olivia with them. Olivia was only six years old, attending first grade. Hermione loved the girl dearly and would anything for her. Out of breath, she continued to jog to HeadMaster Dumbledore's office, where her family would be. Closing her eyes, she ran into what she thought was a wall.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked, falling onto her butt. "Stupid walls! You never bloody know when they'll appear!" Blinking her eyes open and closed, she looked up and found two dark blue eyes staring at her. "You." she spat fiercely.

Blaise offered his hand, his eyes pleading her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going." he said sincerely, grasping her hand and hoisting her up.

Regaining her balance, Hermione glared daggers at the young man. "Don't you have an innocent first year to bully?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. She patted the dust of her robes and started to walk away.

"Hermione! Wait!" Blaise seized her forearm and spun her around. "I said I was sorry, okay! I told you! I never meant to do that! Draco was there, I couldn't just say no! Please, Mione, understand! I love you, I really do! Don't think that that whole thing was something against us!"

Her eyes softening, Hermione stroked Blaise's cheek. "I love you, too." she whispered, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled back, smiling.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked amused, taking his hand and placing it behind her head. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in his, taking his tongue and stroking her bottom lip. She invited it eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Remembering about Olivia, Hermione reluctantly pulled back. "I have to go! My sister's here!" Pecking his lips once more, she broke out of his embrace and ran like hell towards Dumbledore's office. "Jelly Beans are so delicious!" she screamed the password, the gargoyle spinning around, revealing the stairs. Sprinting up, she stopped before the black door. She straightened out her hair, and brushed off anything on her face. She was sure she looekd flustered, but she would just say she ran the whole way, which she did.

Swinging the door open, Hermione looked around, spotting a small figure asleep on a couch. "Olivia!" she squealed, causing the little girl to wake up and run towards her.

"Mione! Mione! Mione!" she said over and over, jumping up and throwing herself at the Head Girl. "Guess what? Mummy and Da said I can stay here with you! Dumbly said I could, too!"

Hermione pulled back and stared at her parents, a bit taken back. "Stay here with me? Why? And who the bloody hell is Dumbly?!"

Olivia gazed at the bushy haired girl, her eyes wide. "Mione, Dumbly said I have to stay here 'cause Mummy and Da are in troubles. Oodles and Oodles of troubles, Mione." Her voice was so soft and babyish, it caused Hermione to soften up a tad. "Are you mad? You don't want me here?"

"Oh baby, that's not it. I just wanted to know why Mum and Da are in 'troubles'. And who this Dumbly bloke is." replied Hermione, picking up Olivia and carrying her over to her parents. "Mum? Da? What's happened? Are you guys alright?"

Connie Granger looked downwards, her husband placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, Darling, Albus has something he needs to discuss with you. It's about Olivia." her father said solemnly.

"What?! Why?! Oh Gods, what's happening?!" Hermione was frantic, asking questions here and there. Her parents looked as if they were hiding something. "Mum, what's the matter?" she whispered.

Albus Dumbledore then stepped into the room, his phoenix on his shoulder. "Miss Granger, there are some things that need some talking about." he said nicely, a smile on his face; that same twinkle in his eyes. He miotioned for the family of four to sit down in the seats situated in front of his desk. Dumbledore bent down and sat in the chair, letting Faux fly over to his perch. "As you know, I've allowed Olivia to stay here for the time being."

"That's the problem, Professor. Why on earth would Olivia be staying here? She has schooling and a life back home. She's not even old enough to attend Hogwarts just yet. Why would she be staying here with me?" Hermione let Olivia lean back onto her chest. The small child instantly fell asleep, making cooing noises.

"He has risen, Miss Granger and therefore, your family must go into hiding. He will not stand to see you alive. You are nothing but a Muggle-Born to him." said Dumbledore quietly.

Hermione's mouth stayed open, her brain not able to register what he just said. "But .. But .. He's dead. Harry killed him back in fifth year. He's supposed to be dead!" yelled Hermione, tears forming in her eyes.

"This is all that I'm allowed to share with you. Olivia will be staying with you. You may not agree to these terms, but they must be followed." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "Olivia will be with you at all times, no exceptions. She will be with you when you attend your meals, when you go to class, and when you watch the Quidditch games. She is under your care now, Miss Granger. Don't let us down."

Hermione looked down at her baby sister and smiled. "I won't." she whispered. Then it hit her. "What will happen to Mum and Da?!"

Connie placed her hand over her daughter's. "Darling, we'll be just fine. The Order will take care of us. Just please keep Olivia safe." Hermione nodded hastily, the tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Dumbledore gestured for them all to rise, Olivia still sleeping in Hermione's arms. Connia hugged her daughter with all her might, also giving Olivia a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." she whispered, walking over to Dumbledore.

Donald came forth, also hugging both his daughters. "If you love him, Mione, then I approve." he said quietly. Hermione snapped up her head in shock. "A father knows everything. I love you." He then left towards his wife and the HeadMaster. "Bye, my babies .."

In a flash, all three of them apparated, Dumbledore doing the apparating. "Bye Mum, Bye Da." whispered Hermione, meandering out of the office and into the hallway.

She stole a glance at Olivia and smiled. "I'll take care of you, baby. I promise."

* * *

Ginny and Colin were walking around aimlessly through the halls after dinner, hoping to dump into to either Neville or Hermione. Neville didn't show up and everyone knew why. Lavender wasn't there either, so it was pretty obvious.

What worried the two the most was the fact that Hermione didn't show. So, they both decided that after dinner they would visit the Head Dorms. Colin also told Ginny that he would hurt Draco if he said anything to offend her. "So, Gin, do you like our new DADA Professor?" asked Colin.

"Well, yeah. He is a great teacher, even though I wasn't really paying attention." Ginny replied, giggling throughout the sentence. "You should of seen your face when he asked us to stay after class. You were scared out of your wits!"

"Hey!" Colin retorted, "I was not scared! I was merely shaken a bit! I thought we were in trouble! You can't blame me!"

"Oh, please." Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Oh, I'm so sorry Professor Bloom_!" she mocked, earning a glare from Colin.

"Bloody scarlet woman." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Colin?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing." Colin turned to his left, straight for the Head Dorms. "I can't believe he asked us to do that though. Whoever thought?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Professor Bloom dismissed the class. "Miss Weasely, Mr Creevey. Will you please come over here for a second?" he asked, erasing the blackboard._

_Ginny halfheartedly walked over there, practically dragging a nervous Colin down with her. "Come on, Colin! He won't bloody bite you!" she snapped at him. She heard Professor Bloom laugh from behind the desk._

_"She's right, Mr. Creevey. I don't really think human blood is a great delicacy." he said amused. Professor Bloom waited until they were right before him to speak, "I called you both over here after class to ask if you would do me a rather large favor. And if you don't .. well, let's just say it's your funeral."_

_"Alright .." said Ginny and Colin uneasily._

_"Well, I was hoping you both would help me teach my second and ninth class every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. You're both at the top of the lesson, so I figured it wouldn't be very hard for you." Professor Bloom organized his quills, awaiting the duo's answer._

_Colin looked like he was going to faint. "Of course, Professor!" he said happily, clapping his hands together._

_Ginny stared at him, her nostrils flared. "Uh .. Yeah, I'd love to do it. As long as Colin and I stay far away from each other." she teased._

_Professor Bloom shrugged. "That can be arranged."_

_Ginny snorted, while Colin looked hurt. "Aw, Col, I was just kidding. Don't get your knickers in a twist!"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Colin looked over at his handsome Professor. "Is that all, Professor Bloom?"_

_"Yes, you may both leave now."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Here we are!" screamed Colin, standing in front of a very detailed portrait. Painted, was a white unicorn surrounded by bushes. "Hello, Shadow!" Colin said to the animal.

"Colin." she replied. "Ginny." she said to the red head. "Password?"

"Hogwarts a History." Colin and Ginny said in unison. The door swung open, Colin going in first, making sure the coast was clear of Draco. "He's not here." Ginny nodded, entering right behind him. The common room was empty, so they decided to go and see if Hermione was in her room.

Colin and Ginny both ascended the stairs, their robes flowing. Knocking on the door, Colin said loudly, "Mione! Are you in there?! It's Colin and Ginny!"

They got no answer. Preparing to leave, the door opened widely, revealing Hermione in her pajamas and paint smeared all over her face. "Hey guys!"

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" asked Colin, pushing some hair away from her face. "You look like you've been attacked by the Paint Monster."

"Olivia is what happened." said Hermione, pulling her tank top down a bit.

Ginny squealed. "Olivia is here!" Rushing into the room, Ginny searched for the girl. Upon finding her, she enveloped her in a huge hug, causing the little girl to suffocate.

"Ginny - You're - Hurting - Me." choked Olivia.

"Olly, I can't believe you're here!" Ginny lifted up the girl and threw her onto the bed, making her bounce up and down continuously. "I've missed you, baby!"

"I've missed you, too, Ginny!" They both then began jumping on the bed, ignoring Hermione and Colin.

"What's Olly doing here?" asked Colin.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy this little show." responded Hermione, placing her arm around Colin's shoulders and squeezing tight. "Thanks, Col."

"For what?"

"For everything." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, thankful that she had friends that cared so much. "I wonder where Neville is."

"Probably off having a moonlit stroll with Lavender." said Colin.

"Eehh .. Figures."

* * *

**(A/N):** Okay .. i had to make up Hermione's mother and father's names. So i named them Connie and Donald .. lol .. i know .. cheesy as hell .. and the only people i own are Olivia and Keira Chelts .. ) .. review please .. tell me what you guys think ! love yah xOo


	5. Chatting With Olly

Ginny Weasely was walking quietly down the corridor, hoping that Filch wouldn't catch her. She just had a little sleepover with Colin, Hermione and Olivia. The three were now sleeping, giving Ginny the perfect chance to have some time by herself. Ever since that night with Draco, she couldn't think right, eat right, even sing right!

He hurt her and no matter how hard she tried to push him away from her mind, he would never just leave. Ginny sauntered up the steps to the Astronomy Tower, squeezing her arms around her. It was a bit chilly, it **_was _**winter. She could see her the air come out of her mouth. It scared her a bit. "I hope I won't freeze to death." she muttered, leaning against a cold cement wall and sliding down it.

"Why Draco?" she whispered to herself. "Why? .. After I gave you my virginity, you leave me?" She didn't want to believe that he just wanted her body, she didn't want to believe he never loved her. Her brother's voice kept ringing in her head.

"_Ginny, guys now a days only want you so they can get into your knickers!" retorted Ron. "I know you may not believe me now, but it's true! You're my **baby **sister, Ginny! Only I can tell you if a guy is right for you!"_

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ronald .. You've gone completely bonkers, you know that?"_

This made her cry even harder. "I'm nothing more than a toy." she mumbled to herself, wiping her eyes clean of water. "Nothing more than a bloody toy!"

Still sobbing on her night shirt, she didn't hear footsteps approach her. "Ginny? Why are you crying?" asked a very small and timid voice.

Ginny looked up, her eyes a glossy sheen. "Olly? What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs!" snapped Ginny in a motherly tone.

Olivia swallowed. "Ginny? Please tell me why you're sad." pleaded the girl, sitting down Indian style in front of the red head. "I'm a good listener. Mummy and Da told me I was!"

"You wouldn't understand, baby. You've never been in love before." replied Ginny, her voice cracking at the word 'love'.

"But, Mummy says that you can only fall in love when you marry your soulmate." cried Olivia, thinking she was right. "Then you have babies .. Like me!"

Ginny giggled, despite her tears. "You're sweet, Honey. It's just .. A grown up thing. I'll tell you when you're older."

"You promise?" begged the little girl.

Ginny scooped up Olivia in her arms and cradled her. "I promise, baby. When you get older, I'll tell you all about love." Cooing in the girl's ear, Ginny saw that Olivia was already asleep, her eyes closed gently and her hands in tiny little fists.

Smiling to herself, Ginny slowly got up, being careful not to wake up the resting toddler. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Weasel?" Ginny heard someone screech. She was thankful that Olivia didn't stir.

Finding her voice, Ginny sneered, "Who are you? Or are you too coward to come out and show yourself!"

Standing in the dark, Ginny waited patiently for the lurker to appear. When the person did step out, Ginny gasped. "Keira Chelts?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing up here?! You're not allowed here!"

Keira scoffed. "And you think you are? I'm here to meet my boyfriend, even though it's none of your business." she spat back at Ginny.

Ginny clenched her teeth. "Well, you do that. I'll be on my way." Shoving past the girl with Olivia still holding onto her, Ginny was stopped by Keira's hand on her forearm. "Let .. Go."

"Don't think for one second that he actually wanted you. You were nothing to him." Keira's words pierced Ginny's heart into a million pieces. "You were nothing more than his little puppet."

"You know nothing." was all Ginny managed to say before jogging out of there. Sprinting down the steps and out the door, she ran down the corridor, not really caring if anyone found her.

That's when she saw a speck of blonde walking the way of the Astronomy Tower. "I should of known. Slytherins always get with Slytherins." she whispered to herself, looking down at Olivia. "Be strong, Ginny."

Before even thinking twice, Ginny screamed out his name. "DRACO!" Her yell caused Olivia to wake up and rub her eyes.

"Ginny?" yawned the girl. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Putting Olivia down lightly, Ginny gave her a small smile. "I want you to stay here, okay?" she asked her, looking over the girl and seeing Draco stop. He looked around for a while, trying to find the owner of that voice. Olivia nodded. "Good, baby. Stay **right **here."

Making sure Olivia was staying put, Ginny trotted over to where the silver-eyed boy was standing. "What do you want, Weaselette? Can't you see I'm busy?" he snarled at her, his smirk in place. He didn't look like the Draco Malfoy she fell in love with.

That's when the tears seeped out. "Why, Draco? Why? I .." Ginny stopped what she was saying and remembered what she was supposed to ask him. "You're going to see Keira, aren't you?" Her eyes were downcast.

Draco snorted. "How does that involve you? If I'm seeing my girlfriend, I'm seeing my girlfriend." he stated, looking at his nails like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"That last time I checked, Malfoy, I was your bloody girlfriend!" she spat ferociously at him.

"Please, Weasely. Don't flatter yourself. You were a great shag, but seriously now, it's over. Don't cry." he said a bored tone. He didn't mean for the words to sound so evil, but if he wanted her to believe he hated her, he had to do it right.

Ginny was now bawling like a baby. "A great shag?" she asked him. "Alright .." Hugging herself once more, she strained a smile. "I'll go." she whispered, turning a heel and walking away.

Draco forced himself not to call her back there. _Let her go .. Just let he go! _He scolded himself, fighting back his conscience. Her shaking body was now miles away, Draco still standing there. "I love you, Ginny." he said to the empty hall.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning entangled in over ten limbs. "What the?!" She was squeezed onto a small bed with Olivia, Hermione and Colin. Neville was on the floor, saliva dripping down from his mouth. _When the bloody hell did Neville get here?_

After leaving Draco last night, Ginny went back to the Head Dorms, a very tired Olivia hanging from her neck. The mini Hermione still wrapped up in her arms, Ginny collapsed on the nearest bed, snoring her way to a great and deep slumber. She was very lucky it was Saturday. And a Hogsmeade weekend at that!

"Olly! Wake up!" she said in the girl's ear. "If you don't, I'll be forced to tickle you to death!" Olivia quickly got up, her hair everywhere.

"I'm up, Ginny! I'm up!" yelled the girl, causing Hermione and Colin to get up, too.

"Mmmm." moaned Hermione, taking her hand and scratching her forehead. "What time is it?"

Colin grabbed the closest pillow and pulled it over his face, trying to block the sunlight. "Who bloody cares." he mumbled.

"Neville? When did you get here?" asked Ginny, already out of the bed, Olivia right behind her. Kicking Neville in the ribs, she watched the half naked boy rouse. "Hello? Earth to Neville!"

"Ginny?" asked a groggy Neville. He blinked his eyes open and closed. "I got here last night after everyone was asleep. I had some things to do."

Ginny snorted. "More like **someone**!" Sitting beside Neville, Ginny asked, "So, are you and Lavender officially together?"

Blushing like mad, Neville timorously nodded. "Well .. I mean .. if you say that we love each other than .. Well .."

Ginny raised her hand to silence him. "You love her?"

"With all my heart." he replied, placing her hand on his chest.

Ginny leapt over to him and embraced him. "I'm happy for you, Nev!" she said joyously.

"Nevie?" asked Olivia. "Will I get to meet Lavender?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "I want to meet your _girlfriend_!"

Ginny snickered. "Aaww, Olly wants to meet Nevie's girlfriend! It's like .. A fairy tale!" joked Ginny.

Neville tickled Olivia mercilessly. "You can meet he today at Hogsmeade!" he screamed, laughing at Olivia's breathless face.

"Please - Nevie - Stop!" she beseeched. "Nevie! Please!"

Neville reluctantly let go and smiled. "That's what you get for being so adorable!" he reprimanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's go get dressed and have breakfast. I think Hermione and Colin want to wait longer so they can catch up on **some more **sleep!"

"Yay! I'm so hungry!" yelled Olivia, running to the bathroom and shutting the door. Ginny shook her head.

"Sometimes, I think that girl is way too mature for her age."

Neville grinned. "You only think that _sometimes_?"

Ginny laughed while grabbing Neville by the arm and hoisting the both of them up. "Come no, Nev. Let's go and get changed!"

"Anything for you, Mon Amie." he responded.

* * *

Keira Chelts straddled Draco Malfoy's sleeping body, licking her lips seductively and flipping her hair back. "Wake up, Baby." she purred in his ear. 

Upon hearing her voice, Draco shoved the slut off, scowling at her. "Bloody hell, Chelts! Do you always insist on bothering me!?"

Keira pouted. "Aw, come on Drakie, let's have some fun." She made a move to get back on the bed, but was only jerked back by a heavy pillow Draco threw at her.

"Stay your ground, Chelts. I don't want you near me." sneered Draco, getting off the bed and striding to his private bathroom.

Rolling her eye, Keira plopped herself on her bed and sighed. "You know .. Mudblood had a huge sleepover bash last night!" she yelled at Draco who was taking a shower. "I snuck in there and found her and Creevey sleeping together on a bed. Longbottom was on the floor and Weasely and mini Mudblood were on another bed. It's quite sad. I mean .. who does that?!"

Draco gritted his teeth in the shower. "Does she ever bloody leave people be?!" he asked himself, scrubbing his stomach with a bar of soap. (omg, drool) Without even knowing someone was in the bathroom with him, he felt two skinny hands wrap around his waist.

"Didn't think you'd get away from me that easily, now did you?" he heard Keira whisper seductively in his ear.

"Fuck the shower!" he roared, throwing the bar on the floor and shutting the water off. Wrapping a white, cotton towel around his hip, he glared daggers at Keira. "Don't you take a hint, Chelts? I **don't **bloody want you! Damn! I thought you'd be much smarter than Pansy!"

The naked Keira clenched her fists. "Fine, Draco!" Stalking out of the bathroom, she screeched, "I WILL HAVE YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" He heard the door slam, signaling to him that the girl left.

"You wish." he muttered, ruffling his damp hair between his fingers. "Finally, I can take a bloody shower!"

* * *

Ginny and Neville were walking down to the Head Dorms common room, the three already dressed and ready for breakfast and their day out. "Alright. Well, I was planning on taking Olly out with me so Mione can spend time with her boyfriend." suggested Ginny. "You'll be with Lavender, so everything will be okay." 

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you'll be okay with Olly all alone? She can be a handful sometimes, even you know that!"

Olivia looked offended. "Hey! That's not true!"

"Whatever you say, Olly." said Neville, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "So, how about Colin?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I hear he was going to hang out with Dean." she said in a mischievous voice.

"Dean Thomas? Since when did they start becoming friends?" asked a curious Neville.

"Since Colin started falling in love with him." muttered Ginny to herself.

"What was that?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up at Neville. "Oh .. Nothing. They're just friends now."

"Oh .. Alright." said Neville, not pressing the matter any further. "Hey, let's go to breakfast now! I'm starving!"

Olivia smiled. "Yes! I'm so hungry! Finally!"

Putting on a happy face for her friends, Ginny couldn't help but feel that pang of pain in her heart from the previous night. _You were nothing more than his little puppet. _"Okay, let's go eat!"

* * *

Ginny and Olivia were in a huge aisle of books at Flourish and Botts. "Ginny, can we please go and get some hot cocoa?" pleaded Olivia. 

"Olly, Honey, I just need a few more minutes. I just want to get a book or two." replied Ginny, scanning her eyes through the shelves. "Just a few more minutes."

Olivia took it upon herself to scurry along and discover thing son her own. Humming a happy tune, the six year old girl skipped her way around the store, smiling at funny things here and there. _The wizarding world was so much more fun than the Muggle world_. She thought to herself. "La .. La .. Hmm .. Hmm." she droned on, not noticing the tall and lean person in front of her.

Bumping in to him, Olivia apologized. "I'm sorry!" she said cheerily, looking up and seeing silver-gray eyes. He was alone, his robes much blacker than usual. "I didn't see where I was going. My Mummy and Da taught me manners so I thought it was best to say sorry. So .. Sorry!"

He looked amused. "We have to take you back to your Mummy and Da, now won't we?" he asked.

"My Mummy and Da aren't here. They are on business." lied Olivia, remembering her parents say that she had to hide the fact that they were with the Order.

"Well, then who are you with?"

"Uh .. Ginny." she responded, not really sure she should be telling this stranger this. He let out his hand, gesturing for Olivia to take it.

"Let's go find her!" he said in a happy tone, causing Olivia to trust him.

"Okay, she might be over there!" Olivia pointed to the far back of the store where all the old and dusty books laid.

"Alright .. Let's go!"

* * *

Ginny Weasely had three books in her hand, all of them second hand. She didn't have enough money to buy the new additions, so she decided on getting the old ones than saving up all her money for the latest ones. 

Looking to her right, Ginny noticed that Olivia was gone. "Olly?" she said softly. Clutching her books, she walked down the huge aisle, looking through cracks on the shelves. "OLLY?!" she yelled louder.

"Ginny! Ginny!" said a babyish voice. Gazing to her left, Ginny spotted the little girl. But, what scared Ginny the most was the person who was holding her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." she said curtly.

Lucius smirked a Draco-like smirk. "Please, Miss Weasely, call me Lucius."

* * *

**_(A/N):_** So .. what do you guys think? I know .. it needs more D/G action .. but i want to take everything slow and not make it seem all fast and stuff .. they will eventually get back together .. but alot of weird crap happens .. as you can see! lol .. well i hope you guys review .. thanks alot for the previous reviews .. you guys are great .. 

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	6. The Malfoy's Are Nice?

**

* * *

A/N: **This chapter is Slightly AU (along with the chapters that will follow) and there is some very mild slash. (just a kissy kissy scene) Thank you!

* * *

Colin Creevey was walking nervously beside his long time crush, Dean Thomas. Colin asked Dean earlier in the week if they wanted to 'hang out' the weekend coming up. 

Without any hesitation, Dean said yes.

"So, Colin .. What do you want to do?" asked Dean, shoving both his hands in his pockets. "We've already eaten and I don't have the need to buy anything."

"We can sit by the lake." Colin suggested. (I know there isn't a lake at Hogsmeade .. But bear with me here! Just trying to make it perfect! Just pretend!)

Dean smiled. "Alright .. The lake it is!" he said excitedly. "I'll race you!"

Before Colin could interject, Dean was already sprinting towards the body of water. "My shoes are going to be hell when I'm done with this." he mumbled, jogging closely behind the other brown haired boy. "Dean! Wait up!" he yelled, throwing his arms about as if independent from his body.

Dean reached the lake just before Colin came sweating in. "You - Run - Never - Fast - Can't - Breathe." Colin said between breaths.

Dean gave him a small chuckle, and plopped on the grass Indian style. "Come on, Col. You really have to run more. You never exercise."

Colin frowned. "You saying I look fat?!" he asked the boy. "Because, I bloody do crunches everyday, ALRIGHT!"

Shaking his head, Dean grinned. "I didn't say you were fat, I was just saying that maybe you should come with me in the mornings to jog a while. It'll be loads of fun."

Colin felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. "Uh .. Sure." he tried to say casually.

Laying back flat on his back, Dean looked up at the sky. "Can I ask you a question, Colin?" he asked, still looking up at the clouds.

"Sure."

Dean sighed. "How exactly do you tell someone that you like them?"

Colin quirked an eyebrow, his heart breaking at that moment. Hanging his head down in sadness, Colin said softly, "Just tell the person how you feel. It's not like the person won't feel the same way .. Right? I mean .. you're a great guy. I don't think any girl could say no to you."

Smiling to himself, Dean rolled over to face the sitting Colin. "It's not a _girl _that I fancy."

Colin's head snapped up. "What?" he asked, his voice getting caught in his throat.

Dean looked taken back. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Colin! Everyone knows!" He exclaimed. ".. I'm gay."

Colin felt his whole world go hazy, only Dean in view. "Oh .." he whispered, entranced by those dark hazel eyes.

Quickly looking away, Colin stuttered. "So .. Uh .. Who's this .. Uh .. Guy?"

Dean, then again, rolled over and proceeded to look at the sky. "I don't think he feels the same way." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I mean .. I don't know for sure if he has the same sexuality preference as I do .. It's just .. The way he acts .. And how sweet and gentle he is .. And .." He trailed off, sighing to himself. "He's perfect."

"That's nice." Colin said in short breath. "He's lucky to have a guy like you then." Biting his lip, Colin stared out into the water, regretting this conversation with Dean. He didn't want to know about who the guy fancied, because Colin fancied him!

"I think I'm the lucky one." said Dean. "He's always been a wonderful friend towards me. It makes me think sometimes about how great of a couple we would really be .."

Pushing away his feelings, Colin asked, "So .. Describe this guy."

Dean beamed. "He has light brown hair. (Colin is going to be a brunette in this one!) And the most dazzling blue eyes I've ever seen. You could just get lost on the pools of color in the them." Dean saw Colin nod for him to continue. "He's a sixth year, his brother being in fifth. He's best friends with two girls and one guy." Colin's eyes widened. "If I had a chance to be with him .. I'd definitely take it."

Feeling his breath speed up, Colin gulped. ".. Oh .."

Inhaling deeply, Dean absorbed every courageous fiber in his body and kneeled face to face in front of Colin. "You know what else?" he whispered huskily.

"What?" Colin breathed, loving the closeness and hoping the gap between them would fill.

"He has the most kissable lips I've ever seen." was all Dean said before crashing his lips onto Colin's. Taking his right hand, Dean tilted Colin's face closer, inviting his tongue in and tasting the 'Creevey Essence'. (LOL)

Who ever said dreams didn't come true obviously did not witness this little moment.

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking by herself into The Three Broomsticks, hoping to bump into Ginny and her little sister. She was grateful that Ginny took Olivia off her hands for the day, but Hermione missed her baby sister dearly. 

Standing by the entrance, Hermione looked around for a free table. "Hhmm." she mumbled to herself. Making a move to walk away, she was pulled back onto a strong chest, two muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't think you're leaving me all by myself, are you Hermione?" asked a playful voice.

Turning around in his arms, Hermione faced the tall red head. "If you planned on spending the day with me, you should of asked, Ronald!" she snapped in a motherly tone. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Hermione pulled Ron by the hand towards a small booth. "Where's Harry?"

They both took a seat. "He's over at the Quidditch store with Cho. They've been snogging all day. Ever since she came to visit today, all they've been doing is sucking each other's faces." said Ron, a look of disgust written all over his features.

Hermione snorted. "It's called a public display of affection, Ron!" she scolded him. "If you had a girlfriend you'd understand!"

Ron looked offended. "Hey! If I wanted a girlfriend I could have one! I just don't fancy anyone at the moment!" he argued.

"Maybe you're just afraid of commitment." she stated. "Merlin only knows that's what happened to us."

Ron snickered. "I know .. We were so bloody childish. Always trying to get the other jealous." He sighed. "I did rather enjoy it though .. I wish it never stopped." He whispered the last part, his ears going red.

Placing her hand over his, Hermione smiled. "I wish it never did, too .." Taking her hand back, she exhaled. "But .. It did, Ron. And you and I both know it was for the best. We loved each other .. And still do .. But more of a brother/sister kind of love. You're wonderful .. And that's why I care so much about you."

Grinning like a fool, Ron responded, "I am fairly irresistible, aren't I?" he asked cockily.

Shaking her head, Hermione scoffed. "Please, Ronald. If you're irresistible, than I am having Harry's child."

Ron's eyes snapped. "WHAT?!"

"It was a joke, Ronald!"

"Oh .. Right."

* * *

"_Please, Miss Weasely, call me Lucius."_

Ginny froze. Lucius Malfoy, head of all Death Eaters, Voldemort's second in command, was holding a Muggle-born's hand and looking quite happy about it. "Lucius." she spat his name out as if it were poison. "I'd like Olly back, please."

Lucius gave her a sincere smile. _Is he actually smiling?! What the?! _Olivia ran over to Ginny, hugging her legs. "Ginny! Ginny! Lushie (pronounced Loo-Shy) was telling me all about wands and owls!" exclaimed the little girl enthusiastically.

Ginny stared in shock. "He .. He brought you here?"

Lucius smirked at her surprised face. "Miss Weasely .. Olivia happened to be lost, so generally I thought it best to escort her back to her parents. Only then did I find out they were out on business. So, naturally I asked her whom she went with. And you're name was the first out of her mouth."

Closing her open mouth, Ginny gave him a lopsided small. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I-I really appreciate it."

Giving her a curt nod, he turned his heel and began to walk away. "Lushie! Lushie! Wait!" yelled Olivia, running over to the blonde man and enveloping his knees in a hug. "Thank you for finding Ginny for me!" she thanked him.

Patting the girl awkwardly on the head, afraid that the youngest Weasely might find him soft, he replied, "It was no problem at all, Olivia. Now I best be going and you best go back to Miss Weasely."

"Okay!" Pulling back from the embrace, Olivia waved. "Bye, Lushie! See you later, Alligator!"

A few feet away from her, Lucius chuckled. "In a while crocodile." he said quietly, so only Olivia could hear him. He sauntered away, his black robes swirling behind him.

Swallowing the amount of spit that produced in her mouth, Ginny called out to Olivia. "Olly, Honey. We need to get a move on. I have to pay for these books and then we're off!"

"Okay, Ginny. But, just to let you know .. The line is long over there." Olivia pointed her index finger to the line in front of the cashier.

"Oh, bloody hell." muttered Ginny, skipping her way to the end of it. Olivia was right beside her, tapping her small right foot impatiently. As the line was moving up, a tall and lean figure meandered his way into the shop.

"Father!" yelled out a cold, yet eager voice.

Turning around slowly, Ginny took a good look at the man who took away her innocence. It was only soon that Olivia accidentally stepped on Ginny's foot, causing the red head to drop all her books and scowl. "Ow!"

Olivia cringed. "Oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that .. Don't be mad!" The little girl pouted, making Ginny's face soften.

"Aw, baby. It's okay. Just help me pick up these books." They both then proceeded to gather up all the books on the floor.

Reaching out for the leather, black on, a gloved hand got to it first, lifting it up and handing it to her. Peeking out from under her red hair, Ginny gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy."

Beside her was Draco and Lucius, Draco looking incredibly irritated. "Can we please just buy the books and go?" asked Draco.

Narcissa frowned. "If you aren't going to be polite, Draco, then I might as well just send you home without any new books." she snapped at him. Narcissa turned to Ginny and smiled. "You alright dear?"

Nodding hastily, Ginny said, "Yes, thanks. Just .. Well .. A little accident."

Narcissa then gazed at Olivia. "Who might this little angel be?"

"Hi! I'm Olivia!" she said in her adorable voice. "What's your name?"

Narcissa laughed a regal laugh. "Oh, Darling. I'm Narcissa."

"Hi, Cissy!" screamed Olivia in delight. "This is Ginny, she's pretty." Ginny blushed at the little girls' compliment.

_This is a weird day .. _She thought in her mind. _Lucius Malfoy bringing Olivia back to me, his wife helping me with my books .. If his parents are **now **so kind .. Then why is he fighting what we've had? Why did he push me away? _

"Ginny?" asked Narcissa, looking at the girl in worry. "Dear, are you okay? You drifted off on us for a bit."

"What? Oh .. Yeah. I'm sorry .. I was just thinking about something." explained Ginny. Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl, looking rather amused. "What are you looking at, Malfoy?" she barked at him.

"Which Malfoy are you speaking to?" asked Lucius.

"The young, arrogant and self absorbed one." responded Ginny, not really caring if both his parents were there.

Narcissa snorted, which was very unladylike for her. "You're right, Ginny. He is quite arrogant and self absorbed. You have to see all the mirrors I bought in the house just for this one." she accused.

Draco stared at his mother. "Mum! Really, now! You don't have to go and scream it to the world!" _How could she defend Ginny over me? She's my Mum! I'm her son! Although .. I do like how they are getting along. Wait no! Besides the point!_

Grasping Ginny's forearm, Narcissa led her and Olivia to the front of the line. "Malfoy's do have their advantages." she whispered to Ginny, taking all the girls' books and placing them on the counter. "Charge it to my account, Gerald." she said politely.

Ginny's eyes widened. "No! Mrs. Malfoy, please .. I can pay for it myself!" protested Ginny.

"Oh, Darling, don't be silly. And please, call me Narcissa. Or Cissa for short."

Ginny paused for a moment, taking in her whole entire day. _This is getting crazier by the minute. Who ever thought that the Malfoy's would actually be the nicest people around? Ron's told me so much about them .. And so has Harry .. Hermione, too .. But .. This isn't what they depicted. _"Thank you, Cissa." she said softly.

"No problem, Dear." Narcissa then looked to Gerald. "Gerald, can I please have all the new books delivered to my home and also charged to my account."

"Yes Ma'am." replied the man. Ginny collected all her books, each on paid for. They walked away from the counter, Olivia glued to Ginny's side. They finally met up with the other two Malfoy's.

"Well, Ginny, we must get going now. It was nice meeting you and Olivia. I hope to see you soon. Please, tell your mother I said hello!"

Olivia pouted. "Don't go, Cissy. Can't you and Lushie stay here and play with me?"

"I'm so sorry, dear. I have to go home now and Draco needs to get back to school soon." replied Narcissa, feeling sorry that she couldn't stay any longer.

"Who's Draco?" asked Olivia curiously.

Lucius answered this for Narcissa. "Draco is our son, Olivia. He is right over there." He nodded his head towards the teenage boy, who at the moment was staring right at Ginny.

"Hi, Drakie!" yelled the girl.

Draco tried his hardest not to smile. It wasn't everyday a little girl would say hello to him all excited. "Hello." he said briefly. It was enough that his parents came to see him on Hogsmeade weekend. "Father .. Mum .. We should get going." stated Draco clearly.

Narcissa gave Ginny and Olivia both kisses on the cheek. "Don't forget to tell your Mum I said hi!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Olivia." said Lucius, in his authority-like voice.

Fighting the urge to kiss Draco goodbye, Ginny nodded. "Of course, Cissa."

"Bye Cissy, Lushie and Drakie!" squealed Olivia. "See you all soon!"

The family of three then left, leaving Ginny and Olivia in the book shop. "I can't believe that just happened. Lucius Malfoy hates our family and Muggle-borns. What was he doing talking to us?" Ginny asked herself.

"People change." replied Olivia, now holding Ginny's hand, answering her question. "Sometimes people change for the better. And if they don't change right away, they will eventually see the mistakes they made and correct them."

Ginny's eyebrows scrunched up. "Since when did you get so smart?" she asked, walking outside in the snow, her books on her right arm, her left hand holding Olivia's.

"Since I was Hermione's little sister." she said simply.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So what did you all think? I know you probably think this is a pointless chapter .. but .. with the rest of my stories .. so many things happened all at once .. which was kinda a good thing .. but for this story .. i want to strech it out .. add some drama .. some suspense .. lol .. well yeah .. this was slightly AU .. Lucius never really giving Ginny the diary .. i just didn't really need that info .. you know? Well, i hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter .. and for me to continue i want more than ten reviews! lol  
  
:) as always - fawning over cheese,  
cheese & gatorade 


	7. Feelings, Tears, and Kisses

Hermione and Ron were walking side by side down the streets of Hogsmeade. They had a wonderful lunch together, both talking about the past. It brought back many memories, feelings, and laughter that used to be forgotten. "Hey, Mione?" asked Ron, tightening his scarf around his neck.

"Yes, Ron?" She was equally cold as he was, except she had on a thin jacket, her gloves already soaked.

"Remember the time we snogged each other senseless in the broom closet and Snape caught us?" he asked gaily.

Hermione gasped. "Ronald! We promised each other we would never ever bring that up!" she scolded, taking a handful of snow and rolling it into a ball. "For that, Ronald .. You shall pay."

Sticking his hands in front of him, hoping to block the snowball, Ron pleaded, "Mione, no! Please .. I beg you! It's so cold .. Please?"

Smirking a smirk that would put Draco's to shame, Hermione lunged the ice ball at Ron. It swirled forward, hitting Ron square in the head.

"Bloody hell, Mione!" he yelled, rubbing the red and icy spot on his forehead. "Don't think that you're getting off easy, Granger!" Seeing Hermione run away, Ron scooped up a pile of snow, squishing it into a perfect sized ball. "Get back here!"

Ron ran after her, still holding the snowball in the palm of his hand. "Hermione Granger!"

She was jogging around frantically trying to find a place to hide, enjoying her and Ron's little game. "You'll never get me, Ronald Weasely!" she said merrily, dodging huge rocks on the floor and making sure not to hit anyone. She passed the Three Broomsticks, saying quick hellos to her friends that passed by. She then spotted Neville and Lavender, hand in hand. "Nev, Lav! Help me!" she begged, hiding behind the couple. Little did she know that two certain Slytherins were already there, watching her every move.

"Why are you hiding, Hermione?" asked Neville and Lavender in unison.

Hermione caught her breath. "Ron's going to throw a snowball at me!" she hissed, hoping they would shut up.

"What? Why?" asked a perplexed Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I threw one at him because he mentioned something he should have never mentioned!"

Neville chuckled. "You mean the time you guys snogged each other in the broom closet and Snape found you guys?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Neville Longbottom! Ron told you?!" she asked fiercely.

"He told me, Seamus, Dean, and Colin." exclaimed Neville, earning a very heated glare from Hermione.

"That little prick." she muttered, ducking from people who passed by, thinking they were the red headed boy.

* * *

Blaise stared at her from the bench he was sitting on, Draco by his side. "Hey .. Are Granger and Weasely together?" he asked Draco.

Draco knew nothing of Blaise and Hermione's secret relationship. "I heard they broke it off, but by the looks of it .. They are on the verge of getting back together."

Blaise hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Hermione stood on her tip toes, searching through the crowd for Ron. Feeling someone tap on her shoulder, she slowly turned around, her eyes shut. "Looking for me, are you?" asked an amused voice.

She knew she was caught. "Ron .. I beg you .. Don't throw that-" She pointed to the snowball he was bouncing up and down on his hand. "-Snowball at me."

Ron grinned. "You mean .. Like this?" With that last statement, he chucked the object at her face, making Hermione squeal in terror.

"Ronald Billius Weasely!" she shrieked, wiping the excess snow off her face. "What is the matter with you?!"

Ron laughed, holding his stomach, almost falling over. "You .. Your face was so funny .. Ha .. I can't .. I should do that again!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and screeched. Jumping forward and tackling Ron, she shoved tons and tons of snow on his face, turning him redder than his hair. "That's what you get!" she snapped, straddling him.

Ron looked up, a smile plastered on his face. "That's all you got, Granger?"

Hermione smirked. "I've got so much more, Weasely." Taking out her wand, she muttered a spell, causing balls and balls of snow to fling towards Ron. She was still sitting on top of him, enjoying the look on his terrified face.

"Mione!" he roared threw the snowballs. "Make it stop!"

Chuckling to herself, Hermione rolled her eyes and said the counter curse. Everything then became still, small snowflakes now falling from the sky. "Cross me again, Weasely .. And you'll get even worse." she said playfully.

Before they could utter another word, Blaise and Draco strode forward. "Having fun with your little Mudblood whore, are we now, Weasely?" sneered Draco.

Ron clenched his fists and made a move to get up. "Ron, no! No fighting." Hermione said softly, pushing him back onto the ground. "Leave us be, Malfoy. You annoying git!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's all you got, Mudblood? She's getting soft on us .. Isn't she, Blaise?"

Blaise smirked. "Just a bit, Draco. Maybe if she got more from Weasely she'd be off the wall!"

Draco laughed a hollow laugh. "Tsk .. Tsk .. Granger and Weasely, back together again." Scoffing, he continued, "Pitiful."

Hermione's eyes began to well up in tears. She gazed at Blaise, who was snarling at her. "You heard me, Malfoy .. Leave us be." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I'm not the only one here, now am I Granger? I believe Blaise is right next to me. So, do your heart some good and acknowledge him." spat Draco.

Ron had enough. Grasping Hermione by the hips he gently lifted her off him, Ron getting up in the process. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco's nose. "Sod off, Malfoy. You're just pissed because you couldn't get any. How long has it been since you haven't had a girlfriend? A month? Maybe even two?"

He shifted his wand towards Blaise. "You're nothing but Malfoy's shadow, always following him wherever he goes. You're just a Crabbe and Goyle substitute!"

Feeling a sudden warmth down her cheeks, Hermione touched her face. She was crying. Her whole head was so numb, she didn't even notice. Placing her hand on Ron's shoulder she gave him a grateful smile. "Come on, Ron. We should go. Olly and Ginny are probably looking for me."

Draco winced at the sound of Ginny's name. "Aright, Mione." Ron withdrew his wand. "See you, Malfoy .. Zabini."

Draco scowled. "Bye-bye Weasel .. See you, Mudblood."

Blaise said nothing. He just watched the love of his life walk away, Ron's arm over her shoulders. He wanted to kill Ron for what he was doing, but wanted to comfort and apologize to Hermione.

There really is no winning in the game of love.

* * *

Colin and Dean pulled apart, Colin's lips a bit swollen. Dean looked the same way.

Smiling smugly, Dean placed his hand on Colin's cheek. "You should know who it is by now. And if not .. Then you're pretty stupid!"

Colin blushed. "You should know .. That .. I .. Uh .. I fancy you, too." he said sheepishly.

Dean pulled Colin's face closer. "I kind of got that hint when you kissed me back."

"Right." Leaning in further, Colin now captured Dean's lips in his, savoring his flavor. He tempted in his tongue, tasting the butterbeer that Dean drank just before in his mouth. Dean groaned, pushing Colin's head nearer, deepening the kiss even more. It was then that someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart embarrassed.

"Having fun, are we Colin?" asked a very amused Ginny. "You're lucky I told Olly to close her eyes before she got here!"

Dean's cheeks tinged a color pink. "Hey, Gin." he said guiltily.

"Hey, Dean! I see you and Colin have gotten a bit close .." Colin turned away, very discomfited. "I never thought I'd catch you guys snogging each other this fast!"

Colin looked over to Olivia, who was covering her eyes with her tiny hands. "Hey, Olly. You can open your eyes now. Come over here." Colin opened up his arms, inviting Olivia over.

Taking her hands away, Olivia squealed. "Colin!" she yelled, jumping into his arms and squeezing him silly. "How was your day?" she asked, her eyes naturally wide and innocent." Colin couldn't help but smile.

"It was great, little one. How was your day?"

"It was perfect!" she exclaimed. "Ginny and I went to a book store! I forgot what it was called though .."

"Flourish and Botts?" suggested Ginny.

"Yes! Flourish and Botts! We went there and we saw Lushie, Cissy and Drakie! It was the best! I loved it! You should of came, Colin!" Olivia kept babbling on about how Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all had blonde hair. "And Lushie was so nice! He said that maybe if I stay a good girl, I can get my own unicorn!"

Colin grinned. "That's grand, Olly!"

Ginny shook her head. "This is how we talked the whole way we came here. She just kept jabbering on and on .." Dean guffawed.

"She's adorable. That's Hermione's little sister, right?" he asked.

"Yep, she got her a day or two ago. She'll be staying with us for a while. Won't you, baby?" cooed Ginny.

"Yes, Ginny. I like living in Hoggy-Warts than back at home! It's much more interesting here! I like that ghost .. Uh .. Nearly headless Nicky!" She nodded her head vigorously. "He's funny, but his head is almost gone!"

The three older kids laughed. "Hey, Ginny?" asked Colin.

"Yeah, Col?"

"Who's Lushie, Cissy and Drakie?" he asked, both his eyebrows raised. Dean shifted closer to them, also wanting to know.

Ginny paused, her mouth open to say something. "Well .. Uh .. We met them at Flourish and Botts .. And .. Yeah .." she said uneasily. She shot a glance at Olivia, urging her to go along with it.

"Ginny is right, Colin! We met them .. They are so nice. Lushie said that if I get older I can be a witch, too!" Olivia exclaimed.

Colin chuckled. "Alright .. You'll probably be just like your sister. Bushy hair and all."

Olivia pouted. "Hey! I don't have bushy hair!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great .. My boyfriend is actually arguing with a six year old.

Colin stopped what he was doing. ".. B-Boyfriend?"

Dean smiled. "Of course. I don't go around and snog guys senseless and than leave them! You think I'm some kind of man-whore?"

"Of course not." replied Colin, bending over and pecking Dean on the lips. "Hey, Ginny .. Olly .. Can you leave me and Dean alone for a second? I need to talk to him."

"Sure!" Ginny grabbed Olivia by the hand, both of them saying goodbye to the boys. The snow was beginning to fall lightly, the pure white quintessence making the lake look even more beautiful.

"Dean .." Colin started. ".. I like you .. a lot .. But, it is alright if we keep this relationship low .. I just .. I'm not ready to .. Well .. 'come out'."

Dean sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I like you a lot, too. I want to show the world how much I care about you, Colin. But .. If you want to keep this a secret .. Than I guess it's alright. As long as I'm _with _you."

The two teenage boys looked at each other, happiness written all over their faces. Both leaning forward, they met in a gentle, passionate kiss; portraying the feelings they had for each other.

* * *

Ginny and Olly left Dean and Colin to talk about whatever they needed to discuss. "Ginny, where are we going?" asked Olivia, her nose turning red from the cold.

"Well, honey, maybe you want to go and grab some food. Maybe I'll be nice enough to let you take a sip of my butterbeer." suggested Ginny, walking towards The Three Broomsticks, her hand around Olivia's.

"Yay!" yelled the girl, jumping up and down; almost looking like a frog.

They entered the place, immediately welcomed with warmth. Choosing a booth over to the far side of the restaurant, Ginny let Olivia slide in first. "So, baby, what do you want?"

Olivia placed a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Uh .. Can I have a cheeseburger?"

Ginny looked puzzled. "What in Merlin's name is a cheeseburger?"

"Forget it." she said sulkily. "I want mashed potatoes with bits of chicken, please!"

"To drink?" asked Ginny.

"Uh .. Pumpkin juice!" squealed the little girl.

The waitress came and took their orders, Olivia ordering the mashed potatoes and Ginny getting a piece of pumpkin pie. "Can I really drink some of your butterbeer?" asked Olivia, widening her eyes for affect.

"Maybe!" said Ginny, grinning at Olivia's pouting face.

"Please, Ginny? Please."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny nodded. "Fine .. Olly .. Fine!"

"Yay!"

The two began to talk happily, mostly about unicorns and owls. Olivia's topics of course! It was when Olivia asked about love, Ginny refused to answer.

"Why won't you tell me?" Olivia asked inquisitively.

Ginny sighed. "Honey .. It's not something you really want learn about right now. Believe me .. When you find out .. You find out. Now .. Can we please change the subject?"

"Alright." droned Olivia. "Do you think I'll be able to see a unicorn?"

That's how their conversation was for a whole ten minutes; Olivia blabbering on about how animals were her favorite thing in the world and Ginny laughing and nodding at the girl's excitement. They ate as they spoke. In the middle of the talk, two people arrived at their table.

"Mione!" yelled Olivia, running over to her big sister and enveloping her in an embrace. "I've missed you!"

Hermione smiled. "I missed you too, little one!"

Ronald slid in the booth, gesturing for the sisters to slide in too. "Hey, Gin. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went to Flourish and Botts .. Bought some novels .. And then had a little chat with Colin and Dean .. Then came here!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You've had such an exciting day!" he said sardonically.

"What did you do?" Ginny countered.

Hermione butt in, already in her seat, Olivia in her lap. "We were having a monster snowball fight! It was brilliant! You should of seen Ron's face .. He was practically bawling like a baby!"

Ron gasped. "I was not!" he retorted. "It was _cold_! I was _numb_! My whole body was _red_! I wasn't _crying_!"

"He's lying .." stated Hermione.

"It was great .. Until Malfoy and Zabini showed up." explained Ron.

Ginny's head snapped up at the sound of Draco's last name. "What?"

"They threw a few insults .. They .. They made Mione cry." said Ron sadly.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny whispered, wondering what Hermione's boyfriend would say to her. Hermione told her about them making up, but this .. This could ruin it all. "What happened, Mione?"

"They said .." Hermione's voice was quiet. "They said I was Ron's whore."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Mione! That's a bad word!" exclaimed the girl. "Who said that?!"

"I don't want you saying that word, okay baby?" asked Hermione.

"I know! But .. Who said that?!"

Ron cut in. "Malfoy said that. He and Zabini kept on insulting us .. It was pretty predictable, but hurt Mione nonetheless."

"Malfoy?" Olivia said to herself. Her eyes widened even wider when she realized where she heard that name. "Lushie and Cissy! Drakie, too!" she yelled.

Ginny swallowed. "Olly .. Remember what we talked about?" said Ginny through her teeth. The red head made Olivia promise never to tell anyone of what happened during their visit to Flourish and Botts right after they talked to Colin and Dean.

"Oh .. Sorry." apologized Olivia. "Mione .. Why did he say that?"

"He hates me, Olivia. He hates _me _.. He hates our _parents _.. He hates _you _.. He hates all _Muggle borns_!" said Hermione harshly. "Thinks he's so high and mighty. Along with his friend .. Zabini."

Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's. "Mione .. We need to talk later." Hermione nodded. "Do you guys want to go? We've already eaten."

"Sure." said Ron, picking Olivia up and carrying her. "Come on, Olly. Let's go and play in the snow!" Olivia squealed in delight, giggling while Ron ran out the door and to the outside.

"Oh Merlin .. Mione are you okay?!" Hermione broke into sobs, getting closer to Ginny and leaning on her shoulder.

"It was horrible, Ginny! He backed up Malfoy as if he was right! He .. He said he _loved _me! And he goes and says all this! What do I do, Ginny?! What the _bloody _hell do I do?!" wept the girl.

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair. "Hey .. It's alright. You'll get through this. You've got me, Colin, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Olivia. We're here for you, love. Everything will be just fine. If you want to stay with him .. Stay with him. But, if you feel that you can no longer take all this .. Then leave him, Mione." Ginny said soothingly. "This is _your _decision and _yours _alone."

"I-I love him."

"I know, Hon. I know."

This reminded her so much of the night Draco kicked her out. It was so **much** like that night.

* * *

Blaise was hanging out with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins just outside of The Three Broomsticks. They just arrived there at that very second. Draco was in the middle of telling one of his favorite stories, when Blaise spotted Ronald Weasely, a small girl in his arms, laughing and running into a huge patch of snow. Giggles were heard from their distance, the little girl running around and Ron chasing her.

"Aw, look." stated Draco. "It's the littlest Mudblood and Weasel .. Having some fun in the snow. She'll be his sister in law soon."

Blaise clenched his fists. "Shut it, Draco." he growled.

Everyone of the Slytherins looked his way. "Excuse me, Blaise?"

"I said to bloody shut it." sneered Blaise. "Do you _always _have to be a git? Are you really _this _sour? I've been friends with you for your whole life and only in school do you act like this.

"You're cold and a bastard around these so called 'friends' of yours. Do you _not _take any pride in yourself? In your _mother_? Your _father_? Do you _not _want to make them proud? No wonder you're bloody incapable of _loving_!" Blaise stalked away, leaving a puzzled Draco and pissed off Slytherins behind.

* * *

Olivia and Ron were making snow angels in the snow, when a tall figure blocked Olivia's view of the sky. "Excuse me, Sir." she said politely, staring into a pool of dark blue eyes. "You're in my way of the clouds."

Snow was falling on her face, her cheeks now a crimson color. "Are you Olivia?" asked Blaise.

Ron was too busy staring at someone to even notice Blaise standing there. "Why do you ask?" asked Olivia.

"Well .. I was wondering if you can take me to your sister."

"You mean Mione? She's in the Three Broomsticks with Ginny. She's sad. Someone named _Zagbeeny _said something very mean to her!" explained Olivia, having no blue to who this boy was.

Blaise looked downwards, ashamed. "Is she mad at '_Zagbeeny_'?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, she's just sad. His friend called her a bad word."

"You think you can lead me to her?"

Twisting her lips together, Olivia thought for a while. "Hhmm .. Okay!" She tumbled forward, getting up.

Ron saw this movement and got up also, brushing off any snow on his jacket. He looked up. "What the hell are you doing here, Zabini?" he snarled.

Olivia clamped a hand over her mouth. "You're _Zagbeeny_!"

"I need to speak to Hermione." said Blaise softly, not meeting Ron's evil glare. "I want to .. I want to apologize for what I said."

Ron scoffed. "It's too bloody late for that. Why would you say sorry anyways? Aren't all Muggle borns and Weasely scum?" he spat at him.

"No." replied Blaise quietly. "I _never _said, nor did I _ever _think, that Muggle borns and Weasely's were scum."

Olivia grasped his hand. "I'll take you to Mione."

Ron looked back and forth at the two, the pair already walking away. "Hey!" he trudged behind them, glaring a hole in the back of Blaise's head. "You're bloody lucky I love Olly." he said to Blaise callously.

"You're bloody lucky I love Hermione." he whispered to himself, entering the Three Broomsticks, with Ron behind him and Olivia.

They walked forward and found a rather large gathering of people in the back of the place. They all had green emblems on their robes.

**_Slytherins_**.

Surrounding _Ginny_ **and** _Hermione's_ table.

"This is not good." stated Olivia, letting go of Blaise's hand and crouching down; crawling on the floor underneath all the boys and girls, hoping to get through to Hermione and Ginny.

"Olivia! What are you doing on the floor?!" yelled a voice.

"Did I say you could talk, Granger?" drawled another.

* * *

**_(A/N:)_** so lovies .. what did you think? you like? this is a very long chapter .. well .. lol .. to me! anyways .. i hope you all review .. the next chapter is all about what happens in the Three Broomsticks .. and how Ginny knew about Colin's sexuality .. and what happens with Ginny and Draco. Lot of cursing .. i think .. and more of Olivia! (she's my favorite .. such a peach)  
  
thanks for the reviews guys! as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :) 


	8. The Vilete Monsiur and The Senuchie Sepu...

Draco looked down at the cowering figure on the floor. "Olivia?" he asked aloud.

Olivia's eyes widened at the boy. "Drakie?" She hoisted herself up, looking around at all the Slytherins that were gathered around the booth. "What are you doing?"

Before he could answer, Ron came bustling through. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Malfoy?!" he sneered. He didn't care if Olivia was there, he knew that she knew better than to repeat that word. "Don't you have to go and kiss the shoes of your Dark Lord?!"

Blaise, who was standing right behind Ron, eyed Hermione. "Mione .. You okay?" he asked softly.

Hermione gave him a curious look. "Wha-What are you doing?" she whispered, her cheeks damp and eyes puffy.

Blaise stepped forward, sliding into the chair and bringing her closer to him. She snuggled back. "I'm protecting you." he said seriously.

"Blaise!" shrieked Pansy. "What do you think you're doing hugging her?!"

Ginny flinched at the sound of her ear piercing voice. "Bloody hell, Parkinson! Keep your bloody voice down!" she practically yelled at the girl. "He's bloody hugging his girlfriend, alright!?" She was too angry to even care about Draco being there. "He doesn't want you, so I propose you go and bully someone else!"

"No one was talking to _you_, Weasel." snarled Keira. "I believe Pansy was speaking to Blaise."

"And I believe Blaise was ignoring her!" snapped Olivia, her hands on her hips. "You're lucky Nevie and Lavy aren't here to kick your sorry butt!"

Despite the situation, Ron laughed. "I suggest you and your Voldemort-loving friends leave, Malfoy." He saw a few of the Slytherins shift around uncomfortably when he mentioned the Dark Lord's name.

Draco scowled. "What the hell do you think your doing, Blaise?! _Hugging _the Mudblood?! Have you gone _that _low?!"

Ginny answered for him. "At least Zabini fights for what and who he loves. All of you (she pointed at the Slytherins) do as your parents tell you. He _loves _Hermione and if you have something to say about it, then just bloody keep your mouths shut! No one wants to hear, nor do we care!" She shot Draco a glare. "Get the fuck out of here, Malfoy." Turning her head, she stared at Keira and Pansy. "And take your sluts with you." Her face now flooding with tears, Ginny grabbed her jacket and put it on. "I'm going to back to the castle. You coming?" she asked the others.

Ron picked up Olivia, watching Draco and his little cronies exit the place without saying anything else. He heard Keira complain about Blaise, but Draco simply shrugged it off. "Yeah."

Hermione was still in Blaise's embrace, so afraid to let him go. "Don't leave me." she whispered. "Please .. Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you for the world, Love." he said back, tightening his grip around her waist.

Nodding her head towards the door, Ginny said, "I think they need their time alone. Let's go and find Colin and Neville. Maybe they want to get back."

Ron ignored her last statement. "Why were you crying, Gin?"

Sniffling, Ginny stated, "You wouldn't understand, Ron."

"I'm your brother, Ginny. I'll try my best to understand. Just tell me." he protested.

"Can we just not talk about? I want to go." she said sternly.

"Alright." Ron took one last glance at Hermione and Blaise. "They're really happy aren't they?"

Ginny smiled. "Very happy."

* * *

Ginny Weasely and Colin Creevey sat side by side on Monday morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today, Professor Bloom, was teaching the class to perform a very complicated spell.

".. The Vilete Monsiur is a very powerful spell and only few people can actually administer it. We will be practicing its simpler version, The Vindete Racprum. Anyone can perform this spell, it is quite easy .." droned the Professor.

"Ginny?" Colin whispered.

Ginny, who was staring out the window, snapped out of her reverie. "Hhmm ..?"

"How did you know that .. Well .. That I was .. Uh ..-"

"Gay?" she asked him.

Colin stared at that table nervously. "Yeah .."

"I've been your best friends for six years, Colin. I know everything about you." she answered him simply.

They sat there in class for almost an hour, being lectured on and on about the two spells. Colin would occasionally nudge Ginny in the shoulders, persuading for her to pay attention. She would just scowl at him and proceed to look out the window, watching each snowflake fall to the ground. It was when the class ended and Ginny and Colin were the only ones left, was when Ginny stopped looking out the window. "Miss Weasely .. Mr. Creevey." acknowledged Professor Bloom. "You two _are _staying for the next class, are you not?"

Ginny completely forgot about helping Professor Bloom with his other classes. "Of course, Professor. But .. I have Divination next period." she stated clearly.

"So do I." piped in Colin.

"I've notified Professor Trelawney about this already. She says its quite alright." explained the Professor. "The next class will be here soon, so I suggest you two move up over here to the front."

Ginny and Colin collected their things and scurried over to the two chairs next to the Professor. "The class that is coming in now is a seventh year class. They are learning about the Vilete Monsiur, just as you are. But .. Unlike your class, four people in this one can actually perform it. You two are the test subjects."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What?! But .. The Vilete Monsiur causes the victim's internal organs to explode, also resulting in an inhumane death!"

"What?!" yelled Colin. "I want to keep my organs if that's okay with you!"

Professor Bloom chuckled. "Do not worry, Miss Weasely. You and Mr. Creevey will keep your internal organs."

"But, how exactly is that possible?" asked Ginny. "The Vilete Monsiur is fatal to anyone who is hit. There is no way you can cure it, or help the person who is dying."

"That's where Mr. Creevey comes in." said the Professor.

Ginny was still very confused. "But, Professor Bloom, I don't understand what you're trying to say. It doesn't matter if Colin is there, I'm still going to lose my organs and die if I'm hit with that spell. Unless, of course, Colin and I were to ..." Ginny placed her hand over her mouth. "Professor .. You can't possibly be saying that .."

Colin still didn't get what the two were babbling about. "Me and you were to what?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny disregarded Colin. "But, Professor .. We both can't perform the Senuchie Sepure! It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Colin became irritated. "What the bloody hell is the SENUCHIE SEPURE!?"

Letting out and exasperating sigh, Professor Bloom replied, "The Senuchie Sepure is a spell you perform on the victim, so a white aura will surround his/her body. I want you and Miss Weasely to enunciate this spell on each other."

Colin snorted. "That's not going to happen, Professor. Ginny and I are inexperienced! Only trained Aurors can properly use that spell!"

Ginny agreed. "It's a very big risk, Professor! The Senuchie Sepure can only be used when a spell is being aimed your way. If Colin and I don't perform the spell correctly, we will both die. This isn't something I decided on!"

Their conversation came to a halt, when seventh years came sauntering in. Colin almost choked to death. "Gryffindors and Slytherins?"

Ginny swallowed upon seeing Draco, Pansy and Keira enter the room. "Oh bloody hell." she muttered, rubbing her temple. "This is not going to be fun at all."

Ron and Harry entered the class together, a very joyous Hermione and Blaise right behind them. Olivia was holding Blaise's hand.

Ron spotted Ginny and Colin. "Ginny? Colin? What are you guys doing here?" he asked them, not caring if everyone in the class heard.

Professor Bloom butt in, "Mr. Weasely, your sister and Mr. Creevey are here to assist me with our lesson today. Now .. Please sit."

The whole stayed silent for a while, Draco gazing at Ginny. "Now .. We will be continuing our lesson from yesterday." As the students were taking out their books, someone else entered the class.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I got caught up." apologized a breathless Dean Thomas. He saw Colin and winked at him.

Professor Bloom gestured for him to take a seat. "Now, seeing as everyone is present, I'd like to continue. We were learning about The Vilete Monsiur yesterday, were we not?" Her heard a few mumbles and saw a few nods go around in the room. "Today .. We will be testing this."

Hermione raised her hand. She was seated in-between Blaise and Olivia, behind Ron and Harry. Professor Bloom pointed to her. "Professor, that's not possible. The victim **will **die. There is no way we can perform that spell on something, let alone someone."

"Good point, Miss Granger. But, you will perform the spell." he said simply.

Hermione stared at him. "Did you not hear me, Professor? The victim **WILL **die!"

Ignoring her comment, he spoke to Colin and Ginny. "Miss Weasely, Mr. Creevey .. Will you both please stand in front of the class."

Ginny didn't have any other choice, then to follow Colin. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy .. Will you please stand and go to the back to the class."

"They must be the four that know how to perform the spell." Colin whispered to Ginny. "Who ever thought Ron would be able to?"

Ginny smacked Colin upside the head. "Not funny, Colin!"

Professor Bloom flicked his wand and mumbled a spell. Soon, the desks in the class were pushed to either side of the room, leaving a huge space in the middle. The students were still seated in their chairs, awaiting what was going to happen next. "Mr. Creevey and Miss Weasely, will you both please step away from each other?"

Breathing deeply, Ginny took a few steps to the side, putting a rather large gap in-between her and Colin. Colin did the same, making the gap even bigger. "Wands at the ready!" snapped Professor Bloom.

All six people snapped up their wands. Hermione looked reluctant. "Professor, you're not doing what I think you're doing .. Are you?"

Professor Bloom grinned. "Miss Granger, please step up."

Hermione bit her lip and took a few steps forward. "When I count to three, you with announce The Vilete Monsiur."

"What?! NO!" she argued. "At Ginny and Colin?! No way in hell!"

Professor Bloom grew impatient. "Do you want to pass my class, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor." she responded sulkily.

"Then you will do as your told. Now .. Wand at the ready!"

Lifting up her wand, Hermione mouthed a sorry to the two. _Let's hope they know what they're doing_.

Ron stayed quiet, not knowing what was happening. He wasn't even paying attention in class the day before. Professor Bloom just called on him to perform a spell on a small kneazle at the back of the class. Ron did what he was told and muttered the spell. What surprised the red head the most was the face that he did it right.

Hermione licked her lips, waiting for the Professor. "Miss Weasely, Mr. Creevey .. You know what to do."

Ginny looked at Colin nervously and tilted her head. "Good luck, Colin." she said uneasily.

"We don't need luck, Gin. We need a bloody miracle." he replied.

Both raising their wands and pointing it at Hermione, they also waited for the Professor's cue. "One .." he started.

Ginny shut her eyes. "Two .."

Colin began to panic.

"Three!" he yelled.

"VILETE MONSIUR!" screamed Hermione.

"SENUCHIE SEPURE!" shrieked Colin and Ginny, their wands pointing at each other. The three said both spells at the same time.

A white beam shot out of Hermione's wand, the beam splitting in half and directing itself towards Ginny and Colin.

As Ginny and Colin said their spell, a green spark flew forward and lunged itself at the two, causing a huge bubble to appear and surround them separately. The two white beams hit the force field, but only was absorbed by it, making the field much stronger.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. "Oh Merlin." she whispered. "We did it."

Colin was sweating like a pig. "We did it?" he asked her, staring at the thin layer of green around him.

Professor Bloom clapped, urging the class to applaud with him. "Well done, Mr. Creevey, Miss Weasely. I knew you could do it."

In a matter of seconds, the fields faded away. Hermione smiled. "I didn't know you guys could bloody do that!" she exclaimed.

Colin smirked. "We're just so good." Ginny snorted.

"Mr. Weasely .. Will you please step up?" asked Professor Bloom.

"We're doing this again?" whined Ginny. Colin didn't look too happy either.

Ron hesitantly stepped forward, his wand already high in the air. He gulped. "You better protect yourself, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you kill me .. You kill me." she teased.

Ron looked mortified at the thought of killing his own sister. "Wands at the ready!" snapped Professor Bloom again.

At the sound of his voice, Colin raised her wand, ignoring the blinding and throbbing pain in his head. Things around were starting to get hazy and Ron was soon becoming blurry. "One .." he heard a voice say.

Trying his best to focus, Colin blinked her eyes open and closed. "Two .."

If he didn't stay up long enough, he wouldn't be able to perform the spell on Ginny. Rubbing his forehead with his hand, he breathed in deeply. "Three!"

"VILETE MONSIUR!" he heard someone yell.

"SENUCHIE SEPURE!" he heard a female voice and a male voice scream. Then, did he realize that the male voice wasn't his.

Colin collapsed on the floor, seeing the same thin field around him before falling into a very deep sleep.

* * *

"Wands at the ready!" snapped Professor Bloom.

Ginny's arms raised almost automatically. Taking a look at Colin, Ginny frowned. He looked tired, weary lines now appearing on his face. Did the spell drain his energy? Did something bad happen? Did Ginny do this to him? "One .."

Ginny prepared herself. "Two .."

She took one last glance at Colin, who was swaying steadily at the moment. _Oh no. _She thought in her head. "Three!"

"VILETE MONSIUR!" yelled Ronald.

Ginny reacted quickly. "SENUCHIE SEPURE!" she shrieked. Someone else yelled the same spell with her. She saw Colin fall to the floor, his wand crashing down with him. Seeing the bubble surround him, she let out a breath. But .. Remembering that Colin had to do the same for her, Ginny turned her head. The white beam was nearing her at top speed. It was then her bubble appeared, someone running to her and holding her tightly.

The impact of Ron's Vilete Monsiur caused the inhabitants in Ginny's bubble to fall to the ground. Who saved her from this immediate death? Who risked their life and ran to protect her? Opening her eyes slowly, Ginny met someone's concerned gaze.

"Draco?" she asked softly, underneath his body.

He didn't answer, but simply stroked her cheek, telling her without words that she was alright. Not being able to control himself, Draco leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**Pfft Wanna Danse**: omg .. your so sweet! thanks for saying that! don't worry .. in the next chapter .. it'll explain why the hell Draco kicked her out like that! :)  
  
**jennyfrmtx**: i liked writing this chapter as much as you loved reading it! thanks so much for reviewing! your a doll!  
  
**duckiez143**: i'd love a cookie! thank you! lol .. :)

**dracoshotty**: i hate cliffies myself .. but i wanted you guys to think about what exactly would happen next .. lol .. :) thanks so much for the wonderful review!

**Dracosbaby7**: lol .. blaise is getting you mad? don't worry! Blaise is a sweet and caring guy .. you'll see how much he loves Herm in the next chappie :) i agree, Olivia is simply adorable. And with the whole Malfoy Family nice thing .. they'll be an x-mas visit .. and more weird stuff!

**blissfulxsin**: lol! thanks for the review! and .. to why they were cornering them .. they're Slytherins .. they torture Gryffindors .. especially muggle borns and weaselys .. need i say more? lol :)

**Americasweetie**: Draco and Ginny will get together soon .. but they need to work out the kinks and Ginny definitely needs an explanation from Draco ..

**i own u eddie stack**: lol .. nastasha! thanks for reviewing best friend! yeah .. there will be more ginny and draco action .. you watch! everything will surface soon!

**DragonSpitfire22**: lol .. wow .. i love it when i get that reaction after writing a chapter! well .. here's your chapter .. i hope you enjoyed it! (more jaw drops please!) lol

* * *

**_(A/N):_** so? what did you guys think? did i do the whole action thingy right? i'm not very good at writing it .. lol .. quite sad actually .. well anyways, the next chapter is going to be a blast .. as you all know .. its wintertime .. meaning its december .. meaning its close to x-mas .. meaning visits home! yay! well .. sorry there wasn't much Olivia in here :( .. there will be soon! .. thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade (: :)


	9. Don't Deny It

"_Draco?" she asked softly, underneath his body._

_He didn't answer, but simply stroked her cheek, telling her without words that she was alright. Not being able to control himself, Draco leaned forward and placed his lips on hers._

* * *

Ginny didn't know what was happening. The love of her life was kissing her! So .. Naturally, she did what she thought was best. 

**She kissed him back**. Her hand went up to his hair, remembering the soft feel of it. His arms shot out and encircled her waist, bringing her higher; deepening the kiss. Ginny's mouth opened eagerly, alluring Draco's tongue to slip in and taste her.

It felt like the night they made love. This is what made Ginny pull back. Opening her mouth to ask him a question, she felt Draco being pulled away by none other than her older brother. "BLOODY HELL, MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ron roared, punching Draco square in the face.

Ginny sat there, propped up by her elbows, her mouth opened and swollen. The field was gone, everyone in the class staring down at her. "The field .. The spell .. Oh Merlin! .. **_COLIN_**!" She got up and ran to Colin's limp, but live body. Dean was already hovering over him, trying to wake him up. "Is he still alive?" asked a worried Ginny.

Dean was patting Colin on the cheek, whispering his name over and over. "He's still breathing, but he's knocked out completely. He fell right before Ron stated the spell. He looks weak, he's not moving much."

Professor Bloom was already telling a student to run out of there and fetch Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Weasely!" he bellowed. "Unhand the boy who saved your sister!"

Ron's head snapped up. Professor Bloom was right. Draco _did _save his sister. Reluctantly letting go of Draco's collar, Ron stepped back and walked over to Ginny, who was at the moment tending to Colin. "What were you doing kissing Malfoy, Gin?" he asked slowly, his voice suspiciously calm.

"Ron, please. Not now. Colin's hurt .. Can we just talk about this later?" she pleaded, her eyes brimming up with tears. She was so confused. Did he still love her? Even if he did, would she take him back? Her stress was now heightened, for Colin was laying on the floor, his breathing shallow. "Colin, oh Merlin .. Please wake up." she whispered in his ear, stroking his hair gently.

Draco was on the other side of the room, holding his bloody nose. Why did he kiss her? In front of everyone no less! "Draco Malfoy!" screeched Keira. "What the fuck do you think you were doing kissing the Weasel?!"

Draco sneered. "Get the hell away from me, Chelts. I have no time for your insipid whining!"

Keira looked taken back, but stopped talking nevertheless. She knew Draco was capable of doing things that would bring her down to the ground.

Olivia, who was watching everyone intently, ran over to Draco. She climbed up on a chair, then stood up on the table, still one head shorter than him. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, seeing the blood trickle down his nose and over his lips. "Drakie, are you okay?"

Draco softened up at the little girl. "I'm fine." he said simply.

Olivia didn't look satisfied at all. "Ronnie shouldn't of done that! Sometimes he gets mad and his temper flares out of control!" She saw the nervous look on Draco's face. "Is it true you hate all Muggle borns like me?" she asked him curiously.

Draco didn't answer her. He just stared at Ginny, who was battling with her brother and trying to wake Colin up at the same time. Would he really risk everything for her? His parents seemed to like her. Was he really capable of loving? His father did love his mother. How was he any different?

"Drakie?" asked Olivia.

Draco sighed and looked back at her. "No, Olly." He used her nickname. He liked it a bit. "I don't hate you." He saw her smile a very big smile.

"Good! Because, I don't hate you either!" she stated.

Draco heard some of the Slytherins scoff, but say nothing. He smirked at this. Even when he was a softy, he was still exceedingly intimidating. "What the hell are you looking at, Parkinson?" he growled at Pansy. She quickly looked away and stared long and hard at the floor. It seemed to the most interesting thing in the world to her at that moment.

Still holding his probably broken nose, Draco saw Madam Pomfrey bustle in, a moving tray right behind her. The tray held an assortment of potions, a blanket, a pillow, and a truck load of chocolates. "Where is he?! Where is he!?" she bawled throughout the room.

She finally found Colin laying on the floor, plenty of Gryffindors surrounding him. Dean looked scared and worried at the same time, Ginny was tearing silently, and Ron was as red as ever. Before Madam Pomfrey went to Colin, she sauntered over to Draco, handing him a white cloth and telling him to wipe his face clean of blood.

Draco, of course, bickered and complained for a while, but eventually drank a Pain-Away Potion and downed a few chocolate frogs.

Madam Pomfrey then ran over to Colin, stuffing a pillow behind the boy's head and laying a blanket over his unnaturally cold body. "Move aside, move aside!" she told the students, who hastily took steps back.

Dean and Ginny were still by Colin's head, both of them refusing to step away. "I am not moving." she barked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Neither am I." blurted Dean.

Nodding her head in understanding, Madam Pomfrey grabbed a few vials and uncorked them. Tilting Colin's head forward, she placed the vial to his lips and tipped it; the silvery contents going down his throat.

Ginny was way too worried about Colin to think about the kiss she and Draco just shared. Her best friend was lying on the floor fainted. Hermione and Blaise were right behind her. If Hermione were to take one step closer, she would certainly cry her eyes out. Blaise held her securely, reassuring her. Neville and Lavender were beside Dean, Neville looking very fearful, his bravery exterior gone.

Ginny let a few tears slip down her cheek, before turning away from the scene and getting up. As if on cue, her head began to throb, the same way Colin's head throbbed. The energy in her body was drained, her vision now getting very blurry and dim. "Ginny? Ginny?" she heard someone ask repeatedly.

It was only then did her world go black.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Ginny in the Infirmary. It was already late at night, everyone was up in their dorms asleep. Blaise was reluctant to leave her, but Hermione forced him up to his bed and tucked him in. Of course, they snogged for a bit, but that's besides the point. 

Hermione was seated a comfy red couch chair, her hair in a very messy bun. She's been studying about the effects of the Senuchie Sepure. It was said to be very powerful and when used, the spell caster becomes weak and fragile. It's not a very serious condition, but the spell caster will need a lot of rest and a variety of potions.

Hearing footsteps in the distance, Hermione looked up and found a very happy Dumbledore before her. He never seemed sad, ever. "Good evening, Professor. Is there anything you need?" she asked nicely.

"Miss Granger, can you please follow me?"

"Of course." Hermione got up, took the book on her lap and placed it on the chair she just occupied.

"Follow me." Dumbledore said softly.

Hermione trailed behind him, playing idly with a lock of her curly hair. She was humming a song mindlessly, looking around at the portraits that were all fast asleep. She figured they were walking to his office.

Stopping before the gargoyle, Dumbledore said the password and walked up the stairs; Hermione still right behind him. He opened the black door and stepped inside.

Dumbledore moved out of the way, showing Hermione the room. She gasped. Her mother was on the couch, her face filled with cuts and bruises. Her father was right beside her, his arm looking lifeless. There were more people in the room.

Professor Snape was standing by the fireplace, conversing with Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked up at her solemnly, like they knew something she didn't. That's when she realized something. This was an _Order _meeting. What surprised her the most was Draco, Blaise _and _Pansy sitting there, in front of her potions master.

Running to her mother and father, Hermione sobbed. "Oh God .. Oh God .." she mumbled, touching her mother's face. "What happened?"

Connie managed a smile. "I'm fine, Darling. Where's your sister?"

Hermione hugged herself. "Who did this? Who .. ?"

Professor Snape stepped forward. "Miss Granger, if you would like to know exactly what happened, then I suggest you listen carefully."

This made Hermione cry even harder. "Da, what happened to your arm?"

Taking his other arm, he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Nothing. It'll be alright. We're fine."

Hermione wept on his shoulder, letting out all her emotion and feeling. She was so perplexed at the moment. What was Lucius Malfoy doing there? Was Blaise, Draco, and Pansy really in the Order? If this _was _and Order meeting, than why wasn't everyone here? "Where's your sister?" Connie asked once more.

Hermione looked at her mother. "She's with Neville and Lavender in my dorms. She's probably asleep." she whispered.

Professor Snape waited patiently for Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you ready to hear what happened?" he asked her slowly, his voice still a little icy.

Sniffling, she nodded.

Snape continued, "Your mother and father were safe and well hidden at the Order headquarters. There was an attack though. It wasn't very serious, but it was an attack nonetheless. Your parents tried to escape, but was confined in a room with three Death Eaters. I, luckily, was one of them. So, logically, I tried my best to keep the other two from hurting them .. But to no avail.

"Finally .. I managed to alert Dumbledore and Aurors came flooding in. Your parents came out alive, but injured. We will be taking them to St. Mungo's soon. They asked to see you, so we stopped by here first."

"You guys have to go now." she said sternly. "And when I say now, I mean now, Mum." Her father got up from his kneeling position, offering his hand to his wife.

Dumbledore gestured for them to step forward to the fireplace. "We shall floo." he stated.

Giving each of her parents one last hug, Hermione watched them walk over to the fireplace and disappear in the flames. Standing there, with her hands by her sides, she felt someone pull her into a hug. She knew his smell, she's smelt it all her life. "I'm scared, Ron." she whispered to him.

"Don't be, Mione. They'll be fine." he reassured her.

Hermione cried even harder. "They said they would be safe! They said they wouldn't get hurt! He's going to come back, Ron! He's going to!"

Ron hugged her even tighter. "He's already back, Mione."

* * *

Ginny awoke to a very bright and pure white room. Her body was wrapped in abundance of blankets. It took her a while just to support herself up. She was in the Infirmary. It also looked like she was the only patient there, until she spotted Colin. He was asleep, his face buried in his pillow and his arms sprawled across his chest. 

Ginny giggled. He always slept weird. Why was she there again? Oh yeah, she remembered. The power from the spell caused her to faint, along with Colin. Recollecting on what happened yesterday, Ginny touched her lips, still able to taste Draco. Why had he kissed her? Was it a sign? Flopping the covers over, Ginny tiptoed her way over to Colin, peering down at his slumbering body. She knew Colin was in pure bliss with Dean and she envied him for that. They have been together for only three days, and already they cared the world for each other.

Softly touching his hair, Ginny heard the door creak open. She snapped her head up and immediately smiled at the person who walked in. "Hey, baby. Up so early?"

Olivia sniggered. "Ginny! It's one in the afternoon!" she exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her. "Are you alright?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm great! Nothing can get by me!"

"Ronnie slept over last night. He and Mione were talking. How come no one is telling me anything?" Olivia asked, pouting.

"Oh, sweetie, _I _never kept anything from _you_." said Ginny.

"But, Ronnie and Mione kept whispering. Mione was crying and I was going to go and make her feel better, but Nevie and Lavy told me not to!" retorted Olivia. "Is Mione mad at me?"

Ginny gave her a smile. "Honey, Mione is not and never will be mad at you. I don't see how anyone can be mad at you."

"She's right you know. You're simply adorable." said a kind voice.

Ginny looked up and locked her eyes with shadowy blue ones. "Zabini .." she acknowledged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mione's going crazy right now. She wants to know where Olly is. She sent a bloody search party!" he joked.

Ginny laughed for the first time that day. "That's our Hermione." Looking at Olivia, Ginny whispered, "Is she alright? Did something happen? Olly told me she was crying."

Blaise gave her a 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. "Nothing .. Nothing happened."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "So, is lunch still going on?" she asked eagerly.

Blaise chuckled and offered his arm. "Shall we go, ladies?"

Linking her arm with his, and holding Olivia with her other hand, Ginny replied, "Of course!"

"Hey, do you think we should wake Creevey?" asked Blaise, the three of them already out the door.

Ginny shook her head. "Nope, he needs his rest. I don't think he should be waking now. He's way too weak and tired."

"Alright."

"Uh .. Zabini?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Call me Blaise."

"Alright." Ginny bit her lip. "About yesterday .. What is everyone .. Well .. Saying?"

Blaise chuckled once more. "No one is gossiping if that's what you're asking. The Gryffindors are way too concerned about you and Creevey, the Hufflepuffs have no clue of what's going on, the Ravenclaws have been distrustfully quiet, and the Slytherins know better than to say anything at all."

"What does Draco think?" Ginny whispered, not looking at Blaise's face.

"He hasn't really said anything lately. Keira's been bugging him all morning. I feel bad for the bloke."

"I don't like Keira." chimed in Olivia. "She's mean. I hope she chokes on her lunch!"

"Olivia Marie Granger! How dare you say that about someone?" scolded Ginny.

"Hey, I agree with Olly. I hope she does choke on some chicken!" Blaise backed up Olivia.

"Blaise Zabini! Do not encourage her!" Ginny reprimanded. "She is only six years old! What she just said is unacceptable!"

Blaise snorted. "You act just like my mother!"

Ginny smiled. "For some odd reason, I really don't think that's a bad thing."

* * *

Draco sat beside Andrew, Crabbe, and Goyle during lunch. Right after Ginny fainted, he panicked and ran to her side. Ronald Weasely, to no surprise, pried him off his little sister, punching Draco in the face once more. That punch initiated another brawl, Ron having to patch up a bruised cheekbone and fat lip. Draco needing his black eye and cracked jaw to be healed. It was a hell of a day yesterday and everyone knew that. 

Many of the Gryffindors were thankful for Draco saving Ginny, but some were still a bit reluctant to even trusting him. Just this morning a first year walked up to him and gave him a hug, stating that Ginny had once saved her and that she was very grateful he had done what he did. He was happy, of course, that no one mentioned the kiss. How was he to explain that? 'Oh, yeah. Ginny and I have been secretly dating .. And when we first made love I kicked her out of my dorm room. It's been hell for me after that! So I kissed her!' That's not really a great explanation.

Keira stopped talking to him after yesterday and he was _very _happy for that. He should kiss Ginny more in front of the slut, maybe that will make her stop bothering him. Poking his chicken piece with his fork, he looked up and found Ginny striding into the hall, Olivia and Blaise by her side. Draco couldn't help but feel jealous at the way Blaise had his arm linked with hers. _Draco _was supposed to be the one to comfort, _he _was supposed to be the one to make her happy, _he _was supposed to have _his _arm around _her _waist. Why had he let her go like he did, you ask?

He was _afraid_.

Yes, that's right. Draco Malfoy, King of all Slytherin, Sex God of Hogwarts, was afraid.

He knew he loved her, he told her almost everyday when they were together. But, when they took their relationship to the next level, he couldn't help but be fearful. What if she left him right after? What if she was just using him? He wanted to be the first one to break it off, so without thinking, he yelled for her to leave.

Another reason for his little tirade was the fact of him being Draco Malfoy. Would she still love him in the future? What if he wasn't good enough for her? He's been a mean bastard all of his life, who says he's actually going to change? Harry was a way better person then he was and Draco thought that Ginny was way better off with him. He didn't want to stop his beautiful red head from fulfilling her life long dreams for him. He wasn't worth it. Or .. At least .. That's what he thought ..

"Draco?" asked Andrew, eying his friend curiously. "You've been staring at the ceiling for nearly five minutes now. You okay?"

Andrew Flint, Marcus' younger brother, waved his hand before Draco's eyes, causing the blonde haired boy to stare straight at him. "What?!" he snapped.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "You can be so retarded sometimes. You know that?"

Draco scowled. "Retarded my ass. You can be bloody stupid all the damn time and am I saying anything about it?"

"He's right, you know." retorted Gregory. (I like Gregory better than Goyle!)

"Hey! Who said you were in this conversation?!" asked Andrew. (A/N: Greg and Vinny that's what I'm calling them throughout this story. they are **not** stupid in this fanfic. I like them!)

"Since he shagged your ex-girlfriend." exclaimed Vinny, choking down some mashed potatoes. "I here she's wonderful in bed!" he joked.

Andrew threw a piece of bread at him. "She was horrible in bed! I can't see how Greg could actually do someone like her!"

Greg nodded. "Eehh .. You're right."

Andrew thought for while. "Why _did _I ask her out?"

"Ask who out?" Blaise asked, sitting next to Draco and across from Vinny.

Draco clapped Blaise on the back. "Hey, Mate." Blaise and Draco started talking again during the Order meeting, Draco apologizing for whatever he did and Blaise accepting the sorry.

"Millicent Bullstrode." Vinny answered.

Draco grimaced. "Ugh. I remember that. She wouldn't stop snogging you for weeks! Why _did _you ask her out?"

Blaise laughed. "You - Millicent - Ewe!"

"Hey! I was bloody drunk when we got together! It's not my fault she wouldn't go away!" exclaimed Andrew, lifting up his goblet.

Gregory snorted. "All you had to do was say 'Millicent go away!' and that's it!" he teased, earning a very evil glare from Andrew.

"So .. Uh .. Blaise, how are things with the girlfriend?" asked Vinny nervously. Everyone accepted Blaise being with Hermione, but were still a bit hesitant with the whole relationship. Slytherins were born to hate Muggle borns, you couldn't blame them if they were raised that way.

Blaise smiled a genuine. "Things have been great. She's so .."

"Perfect?" asked Greg, very cheerful for his friend.

"Yeah .." Blaise said dreamily. "She's pure perfection."

Draco snickered. "Aw, Blaisie-Poo is in love!" he teased. "I think I'm going to cry!"

Andrew snorted. "You shouldn't be talking, Draco. After that little snog session in DADA, I would think you were in love, too."

Greg laughed. "Draco's got himself a girlfriend!"

"When _hasn't _Draco gotten himself a girlfriend?" joked Vinny.

This caused all five friends to laugh. "About that, Draco. What exactly .. Well .. Is going on between you two?" asked Blaise, noticing Draco tense up.

Draco looked away. "It was nothing." he said simply.

All four of his friends stopped with that conversation, hastily changing the subject to something different. Greg, Vinny, Andrew and Blaise all knew of how much Draco cared for the littlest Weasely. They saw how fast he screamed the spell when Colin hit the floor. They saw the chemistry the two had when they kissed each other on the ground. They saw the way he stared at her from afar. All in all, they all knew he was completely and utterly in love with the girl. And him being Draco Malfoy, he denied it.

* * *

"Virginia Weasely!" roared Ron. "I demand you eat this instant!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm eating, Ronald!" she snapped at him, piling more food on her plate just to satisfy her older brother. She was glad Ron didn't press the whole her kissing Draco matter further. She just couldn't face her brother right now. "Happy?"

Ron grinned. "Of course! Eating is in our blood!"

"Olivia Marie Granger!" bellowed Hermione. "Don't play with your food! It's supposed to be eaten, not thrown across the room!"

Ginny could hear shrieks from the other side of the hall. Olivia hit Keira smack dab in the face with a piece of pumpkin pie. "Great job, Olly!" complimented Ginny, giving the little girl a hi-five.

Ron laughed his pretty little head off. "Holy Merlin! That was brilliant!" Harry looked pretty much the same way.

Hermione did not looked amused at all. "Olivia Marie Granger, even though I hate that girl with a passion, that does not give you the right to throw food at her! Apologize .. RIGHT NOW!"

Olivia pouted. "Don't make me, Mione. I promise I won't do it again!"

"Olivia." she said sternly.

Huffing her way off the seat and towards the Slytherin table, Olivia put on her best innocent face. Many of the Slytherins looked at her, the girls cooing at her and saying how adorable she was. Finally reaching Keira, (who was a few seats away from Draco and his gang), Olivia put on her façade. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fling my dessert in your face-"

Keira looked pretty smug. "-Although I think the pumpkin pie does make you look prettier. You're way too pale, and your teeth are very crooked. Ever think about braces?"

The whole Slytherin table hollered in laughter. "Why you little snide bitch!" yelled Keira. Lifting up her hand to smack Olivia, she smirked. "You're going to get it!"

Closing her eyes, Olivia awaited the pain her cheek would have to endure. "Touch her and die." she heard someone growl. Opening her eyes leisurely, she found Draco standing right beside Keira, his hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. Blaise was now by Olivia's side, his hand on her shoulder.

Keira whined. "Drakie! Why are you taking the mini Mudblood's side?!"

Draco tightened his grip. "Don't call her that." he said in a deadly whisper.

Olivia's bottom lip trembled. "Hey, Olly. It's going to be okay." Blaise said to her reassuringly.

Before anyone could utter another word, Hermione came stomping through. "You whore! How dare you try and hit my little sister?! Have you no decency?! SHE WAS TRYING TO SAY SORRY!"

Keira sneered. "You're little _sister _insulted me! She deserves what she gets!"

Hermione looked taken back. How could someone ever hit a six year old? "So, you think hitting her would solve the problem?! Maybe she had a right to insult you! You are a bloody slut after all!"

"Miss Granger!" snapped Professor Snape, walking towards them with a scowl. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your use of profanity!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What about Chelts over here? The bloody whore almost hit my sister!"

Blaise backed her up. "She's right. Keira was about to slap Olivia, but Draco and I came in time." To Hermione's astonishment, many of the Slytherins backed Olivia and her up, too.

"Miss Chelts? Do you have anything to say?" asked Snape.

Keira was livid. "The little bitch _insulted _me."

Draco scoffed. "That doesn't give you a bloody reason to hit her! You're what makes us Slytherins look horrible!" He jerked his arm back, making it seem like Keira's skin was filthy.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. "I want Ginny." she sobbed, hanging her head down. Whenever Olivia felt hurt or angry, Ginny always knew the best way to calm her down. Hermione was also great in helping Olivia out, but not the way Ginny did. "I want Ginny!" she repeated, tears running down her face.

As if on cue, Ginny came sauntering in. She kneeled before Olivia and smiled. "Hey, baby. Don't cry. I'm right here." she said soothingly, wiping away the young girls' tears.

Olivia threw herself at the red head, wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her tightly. Ginny saw the whole thing unfold from the Gryffindor table. When she saw Draco grab Keira's wrist, she remember instantly why she fell in love with him. "Sshh, baby .. I'm right here." she whispered in her ear. "I'm right here."

Not being able to stop herself, Hermione stepped forward and punched Keira on the jaw. "Never ever go near me or my sister EVER again!" Blaise had to hold her back, for if he didn't, Hermione was sure to jump forward and tackle Keira.

Keira shrieked. "YOU DIRTY MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU!?" She held her jaw with her right hand, her hair now disheveled.

Hermione was seething. "Call me that bloody word again and I swear to Merlin .." she threatened.

Snape intervened. "Miss Chelts .. To Headmaster Dumbledore's office right now!"

Keira scoffed at everyone before leaving the Great Hall. Hermione was still by the Slytherin table, her face flushed. Ginny was comforting Olivia, hugging her with all her might, telling her that no one would hurt her. Draco, who was mindlessly staring at Ginny, was standing very still.

"Olly!" yelled a voice. Ron came running through the gathered crowd and pulled Olivia out of Ginny's arms and cradled her. "Guys, we should really get going. Colin's woken up."

Ginny almost broke down in happiness. "He's .. he's awake?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

Ron nodded, grabbing his sister by the arm and walking out the doors of the Great Hall with Blaise and Hermione trailing behind them. Most of the Gryffindors were already up there to greet him. They would deal with the Slytherins and Draco later.

* * *

Entering the Infirmary, Ginny squealed. "Colin!" She ran forward and jumped on the bed, right on top of the boy. "I'm so happy you're awake!" 

Colin laughed. "Gin .. You're kind of crushing me. Gain a few pounds?"

Ginny hit him over the head. "Not funny! And I am _not _fat!"

Colin grinned. "Everyone was telling me about that little snog session you and Malfoy had after I fainted."

Ginny gasped. "Who told you?!"

Dean looked away scratching his head. "I think you've got a little hint as to who." said Colin cheekily. "Can I talk to Ginny alone, guys?"

Everyone gave Colin a quick hug and left. "What do you want to talk about, Colin?" asked Ginny, not bothering to cast a silence spell around the room, for she knew no one was there.

"Why can't you just talk to him, Gin?" he asked her softly, still in his bed.

Ginny looked to the floor. "There's no point, Col. He hates me. I know he does. After that night .. I just .. It made me realize that I was just a toy .. His little puppet. I actually thought he loved me."

Colin leaned forward. "Ginny .. He does love you. When I heard him yell that spell, I heard all the emotion in his voice. He loves you. He just doesn't want to admit it." Colin sighed. "But .. The question is, Ginny .. Do you still love him?"

Smiling like a love sick fool, Ginny replied, "I love him more than you know."

* * *

A certain blonde haired boy was outside of their little area, the sheets drawn around the bed that Colin was occupying. _She still loves me_. He thought in his head. Walking away from the scene, he grasped the Infirmary door handle and opened it. Sliding through, he bumped into Greg, who was holding at least three cupcakes in his hands. "Hey, Draco." 

"Hey, Greg." he said curtly.

"Where you going?" he asked curiously. "And what were you doing in there?"

"I'm headed over to Dumbledore's office." Draco lied. "I had to get a Pain-Away potion for Chelts."

Greg accepted his explanation and began to walk in the other direction from Draco. "Oh .. Draco .. Before I forget .."

Draco turned around. "Yeah?"

Greg looked him straight in the face. "Don't deny it." he said plainly, before swirling back around and heading for the lake.

Draco stood there for a while, thinking about what his best friend just said. **_Don't deny it_**. Draco smiled. "I won't .."

* * *

**_(A/N):_** so what did you guys think? i liked this chapter .. mainly because Olivia was in it .. oh .. in the next chapter .. alot of shit happens .. christmas .. the dark lord .. the malfoys .. draco trying to think of what to say to ginny .. craziness .. oh and next chapter .. you find out ron's secret crush .. it's so adorable! .. well .. i hope you guys liked this chappie .. :) .. thanks so much for the reviews .. you chickies are sweet as hell! 

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	10. A Howler and A Fairy Tale

Ginny and Colin were still talking in the Infirmary, dinner coming. "So, Colin .. How are you and Dean?" she asked teasingly.

Colin blushed. "It's going great."

"Snogged him lately?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Colin blushed an even more red color. "Ginny, I'm not one to kiss and tell .."

Ginny puckered up her lips and made kissing sounds. "Oh love me Dean! Ravish me until the end of time!" she mocked.

"Ginny .. You know I don't go that way .." said a very amused Dean Thomas, drawing the curtains back. Behind him was Hermione and Neville. "They wanted to see you, Colin."

Colin smiled. "My best friends in the whole world." he said very proud.

"I'll leave you guys." stated Dean, exiting the Infirmary.

Hermione ran over to Colin and embraced him tightly. "You gave me a fright, Colin! Don't ever do that!" she said in a motherly tone, smacking him on the head. "You scared the bullocks out of me!"

Colin rubbed the sore spot. "Bloody hell, Mione!" he yelled, wincing at the blinding pain.

Neville chuckled, hugging the boy quickly. "She's livid when she wants to be." he said to Colin. "Girls can always get away with hitting us. It's bloody unfair."

Colin snorted. "Lav smacked you upside the head, too?"

Neville nodded. "Hurt like a bloody bitch!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny massaged Colin's forehead. "Is that better, you huge baby?" she jeered.

Colin smiled cheekily. "Yes, _mother_."

"Really, Colin!" exclaimed a very frustrated Hermione. "You'd think you would be able to control your body, but no! You had to faint and almost cause me to break down into pieces!"

"But, it wasn't my fault, Mione! You can't blame me for a spell gone a bit wrong!" retorted Colin.

"It wasn't the spell, Colin Creevey! It was how you put all your energy and might into it! Professor Bloom is to blame! Really! Who would think a Professor of his stature would put two of his sixth years students' lives in danger!" she screeched, fluffing Colin's pillows harshly.

Neville stared at the busy haired girl. "Mione, you really _have _gone bonkers." he stated loudly, watching how the pillow almost disintegrated in her hands.

Hermione scowled. "Neville Robert Longbottom! I do not want to start with you right now!"

Neville backed off, raising up his hands in defeat. "Alright .. Alright. She's all yours, Colin." Neville quickly grabbed Ginny by the arm, walking her over to the door.

Colin immediately got nervous. "What?! Nev? Gin? DON'T LEAVE ME!" he yelled, staring at the two's retreating figure. In a matter of seconds, his two other best friends were gone. "Wonderful .. I'm stuck with my second mother."

Hermione scoffed. "I can't believe you, Colin! You nearly had me dying when you fainted!"

"Ginny fainted, too!" he explained.

"Only after she recited the spell for the _second _time! I don't want you out of this bed until I say it's alright." scolded Hermione.

"What?! NO!" roared Colin. "I've got things to do! I've got people to see!"

Hermione smirked. "You mean .. _Dean_?"

Colin's eyes widened. "Hey! Who told you that?!"

"Ginny's my best friend in the whole world! Of course she told me. She told Neville, too." Hermione explained, taking a seat on Colin's bed.

Colin swallowed. "What does Nev think?"

"Colin .. He's okay with it. He still considers you his best friend. He would never like you less if you were gay, straight, or just plain rigid."

Colin laughed. "Mione?"

"Yeah, Col?"

"Thanks."

"For?" she asked inquiringly.

Colin pushed himself towards her, and hugged her once more; staying there for a while. "For being a wonderful friend. You've accepted me for me .. And you don't know how much I appreciate it."

Hermione hugged him back, rubbing circles on his back. "I love you, Colin. You have been a great friend to me, too. Anything you ask, I'll do. Don't worry about it .. Ever."

* * *

"Gin?" Neville asked softly. After they left the Hospital Wing, Ginny and Neville decided to walk around the school, talking to some paintings. 

Her arm linked with Neville's, she replied, "Yeah, Nev?"

"If you love him, Gin .. Then .. Make yourself happy and get him back."

Ginny sighed. "Why would I want someone who doesn't love me like I love him?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Why the hell do you keep saying that?! He loves you! He bloody loves you like crazy! What he did before _was _deplorable, but maybe he had a good reason. Just at least talk to him!"

"Since when did you become such a great advise giver?" asked Ginny.

"Since my friend was hurt by a heartless bastard that wasn't as heartless as I thought he was." Neville ran a hand through his hair. "I see the way he looks at you, Ginny. He looks almost as if he failed you somehow, like .. He can never have you again." Neville stopped in the middle of the hallway. "He wants you, Ginny. I can see it in his eyes. You want him, too. I can see it in yours."

Ginny stared at her best friend. "I love him so much, Nev. It hurts .. It hurt up to the point where I can't take the pain any more. I want him to want me to love him. I want him to go up to me and hug me .. Kiss me .. I want him to tell me its going to be okay .. I .. I just .. Going on without him is like .. Moving on being hollow."

Neville wrapped his arms around Ginny, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "Every time I see him .. I feel like I'm dying .."

"Sshh .. It's okay .. Don't worry .." Neville whispered soothingly in her ear.

Neville held her close, leaning his chin on her head. He's never seen her so distraught before. Closing his eyes and sighing, Neville thought of a plan. A plan to get her happy again. She was his best friend .. And if he couldn't see her smile again, then he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Olivia was sitting by the lake with five Slytherin boys. Hermione gave Olivia to Blaise's care, giving him instructions on how to take care of her. Olivia simply loved Andy, Greggy, and Vinny. She thought they purely hilarious. They always fought, scowled at each other, and what Olivia loved the most was the fact that they stayed friends even after all that. 

"Olly, did Mione tell you anything about what happened last night?" asked Blaise.

"Nope. She just told me to stay where I was. But .. This morning I had to see Ginny. I missed her!" she exclaimed. "She was crying before .."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "When was she crying?"

"The day before we went to Hogsmeade." Olivia rolled a ball of snow on the ground. "She kept asking the question 'Why?'. I asked what was happening, but she told me I wouldn't understand."

Draco gulped. "Do you know what she was talking about?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Olivia shrugged. "She said I was too young to understand anything about **_love_**."

Andrew's ears perked up. "Love?"

Olivia nodded. "A girl was screaming at Ginny. She called Ginny **_'his little puppet'_**."

"Keira." stated Greg, putting two and two together. "Was it the same girl that tried to hit you?"

"Yes. She said that Ginny meant nothing to 'him'. I never found out who him was. Ginny wouldn't tell me. But .. I think I know who." She shot a glance at Draco. "You snogged her senseless in DADA!" she exclaimed.

Everyone besides Draco laughed. He looked away, trying his best not to blush at the girl's comment. "She said something about love?"

Olivia ignored his question. "Why did you say Ginny was only a good shag?" Her voice was still soft and gentle, but stern at the same time. Olivia may have been a six year old, but she was a very observant and perceptive six year old. She listened intently on what people would say or do. She knew more things than you would of thought.

Andrew choked. "You told her that? You said that to a girl!"

Draco opened his mouth, ashamed. "I bloody didn't know what else to do! I just .." He gritted his teeth. "I _don't _have to answer _you_."

Olivia scooted closer to Draco. "She cried all night, you know. I couldn't stop her from shaking. If you kissed her like you meant it .. Then why aren't you with her right now? She needs you, Drakie. She's dying without you."

Swallowing, Draco looked at the little girl. "I'm not worth dying for."

Blaise cut in. "Ginny thinks you are."

* * *

Dinner soon came, and everyone was seated in the Great Hall. Draco kept sneaking glances at Ginny, thinking no one would notice. Greg would just shake his head and go back to eating his food. Vinny would snort occasionally at the boy. Andrew, who was staring off into space, had drool seeping down from his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight. Blaise disregarded his stupid friends and continued to eat, making small conversation with Greg. 

In the middle of supper, Professor Dumbledore stood up and approached the podium. "Good evening everyone. Due to .. Some adjustments, Christmas break will start first thing tomorrow!" Claps and whistles were sent throughout the room. "For all of those who chose to stay here at Hogwarts must find another place to stay." People then started whispering. "It is not safe here anymore. We must guard the castle, therefore, we need a long period of time. Christmas vacation is the perfect time to do this. Thank you .. I will now leave you to your dinner."

The hall was quiet. Harry and Ron didn't look surprised at all. They all knew why Dumbledore was dismissing the students early. "I can't believe Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. The world has gone nutters." said Hermione, cutting up her roast beef.

"We knew this was going happen sometime." replied Ginny, looking up and meeting Draco's gaze. They held the stare up for a while, until Olivia's spoon went flying in the air, dropping a dollop of mashed potatoes on Ron's head.

"Gross! Olly!" he yelled, seizing the nearest napkin and wiping the fluffy substance from his hair. "This is disgusting!"

Olivia giggled. "Sorry, Ronnie."

Ginny snorted. "You just love throwing mashed potatoes at people, don't you?" she asked Olivia.

The little girl pouted. "I didn't mean to throw it at Ronnie."

"Aw, baby. It's okay .. Maybe if Ronnie was nicer .. You wouldn't throw any mashed potatoes at him." joked Hermione, caressing Olivia's cheek. "Guess where we're spending Christmas!"'

Olivia's eyes brightened. "With Ginny and Ronnie!?"

Laughing, Hermione nodded. "Yep .. It'll be fun."

"How bout Mummy and Da? Are we going to see them on Christmas?" Olivia looked hopeful, making Hermione even more guilty.

"We'll see .." she said softly, knowing that lying to her sister was wrong.

Before anyone could say anything else, an owl flew in towards the Slytherin table. All the occupants in the hall looked up, curious to why someone was receiving mail in the evening. They only usually got letters during breakfast, never afterwards.

Looking across to where the owl perched, Ginny saw a very terrified look on Keira's face. The same look Ron had on his face when he had obtained a howler. Ginny smirked. "The bloody wench got a howler!" she out loud, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's table laughing. Most of the Slytherins even guffawed a bit, too.

The watched attentively as the girl peeled open the note and laid it gently down on the table, right in front of her. Awaiting the voice, Keira began to sweat. "Why would her parents be sending her a howler? I mean .. aren't they proud that she tried to hit a Muggle born?" whispered Hermione to Ginny.

Ron answered for her. "Harry and I heard she got expelled. She's not allowed to come back here after Christmas break." Hermione nodded.

Ginny tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, still waiting for that howler to float up and scream in that girl's face. Everything came call so fast ..

"KEIRA LATTY-ANNE CHELTS!" boomed a very squeaky voice. It sounded almost like Pansy's voice, except much older. "HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF EXPELLED!" Many of the students gasped. "I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR! TRYING TO HIT A CHILD?! ARE YOU MAD?! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DISAPPOINTED YOU! THIS LITTLE ACT OF YOURS HAS COST US A LARGE SUM OF MONEY! WE WILL NOW BE SENDING YOU TO A BOARDING SCHOOL IN NEWFOUNDLAND! CROSS US AGAIN KEIRA AND YOU WILL NOT GET OUT AS EASY AS YOU HAVE NOW! YOU'RE VERY LUCKY WE DIDN'T DISOWN YOU!"

The paper ripped itself into tiny little threads, now only leaving strips of parchment. Keira was breathing raggedly. She didn't even look affected. She looked as if she got out easy! When everyone thought that it was clear to eat again, Olivia shouted something out loud. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU MEAN AND WICKED WOMAN!" she squeaked.

The hall then became silent again. "YOU DESERVED **MORE**!"

Hermione watched as her little sister climbed onto the table, her face in shock. "YOU'RE VERY LUCKY YOUR MUMMY AND DA DON'T DISOWN YOU! I WOULD OF IF YOU WERE MY CHILD! YOU THINK YOU GOT OFF EASY? I SUGGEST YOU WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!" She placed both hands on her hips, as if she was an authority figure. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"

Ginny gulped. Closing her eyes and afraid that a Professor might come and expel _them _too, she heard the whole hall burst into applause. "What the-?" Fluttering her eyes open, she even found the Professors clapping at Olivia's speech. "I take it no one like Keira that much?"

Hermione grinned. "You just found that out now!?"

* * *

After dinner, Ginny, Hermione, and Olivia walked back up to the Head dorms. Ginny was especially happy that Draco wasn't there. Neville and Lavender were at the Infirmary with Colin. "Mione? We really need to talk .." stated Ginny, opening the door to Hermione's bedroom. ".. Alone." 

Hermione nodded. "Olly, Hon. I need you to give us some time alone. Can you go downstairs and read for a bit?"

"Okay, Mione." said a very obedient Olivia. The cute little girl trudged herself downstairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione, closing the door and whispering a silencing charm around the room.

Ginny sat on the king sized bed. "What happened last night? Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

"My parents were hurt." explained Hermione. Ginny gasped. "They were taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. They've been hiding out for the past couple of days. I couldn't tell Olivia .. She would break down if she found out .. So .. I kept it a secret from her. She's been asking about them all day .. And .." Hermione wept a bit ".. I can't bring myself up to tell her. Blaise told me that I should just keep it to myself .. But .. My conscience has be plaguing me! I don't know what do .. I just .."

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, letting her best friend lean in on her chest. "I know it's just an opinion .. But I suggest you don't say anything until _after _Christmas. Let Olivia be joyous this time of season. She deserves to see some light on a very dark day."

Hermione wiped all her tears up and looked at Ginny. "Did you know that Blaise invited me to his house for Christmas? His parents supposedly want to meet me."

Ginny giggled. "I can't wait to see that! You'll be more nervous than ever!"

"He got me a gift .. But he wouldn't let me see .. Ruddy bastard!" joked Hermione.

"You're lucky you have someone that loves you." whispered Ginny.

"What are you saying? That Malfoy doesn't love you? After he kissed you Gin .. I knew he was the mystery boyfriend .. I even knew way before .. Remember that day we all bumped into him and Blaise?" Ginny nodded. "There was so much tension between you two .. It was almost like something happened .. Something did happen, didn't it, Gin?"

"It was nothing, Mione. Can we please just not talk about it?" scowled Ginny, laying back into the bed and covering herself in the covers. "We need to pack."

Hermione simply got up and walked over to her closet, taking out a large trunk. She didn't want to bother Ginny about Draco, so she just kept her mouths shut. _Everything will fall into place soon .. I promise, Gin._

* * *

"The princess went back to sleep, thinking the prince never really came back to her .." babbled on Olivia, reading a fairy tale book her parents bought her recently. ".. And when she asked him what his name was .. He didn't reply .." 

Hearing the portrait door swish open, Olivia snapped her head to the left. "Drakie!" she squealed, dropping the book on the floor and giving her hero a hug. "Hi!"

Draco chuckled and lifted her up. "Hey, what are you going here by yourself?" he asked inquiringly, hoping Ginny wasn't around. How could he face her?

He settled them both on the couch, Olivia sitting on his lap, her book now back in her possession. "I'm not by myself. Mione's upstairs with .." Olivia stopped there. ".. She's by herself packing." The girl was pretty good at lying.

Draco believed her. "That's nice. So .. Where are you spending Christmas?"

Olivia smiled. "I get to stay over at Ginny and Ronnie's house! They give the best presents!"

"I see .. What do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked, both eyebrows raised.

Olivia sighed. "I want someone to explain to me .. Or at least show me what love is. Everyone's been going on about it .. And I just .. Want to know." she explained tiredly.

"How about I get you a unicorn?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "A unicorn?! Really?! How can you get me one!?"

"Well .. I happen to know some people who own some baby unicorns. I don't think you're sister would like it much if I got you one though .." he replied sadly.

"You're right .. Mione would go absolutely nutters. She's always like that, you know." stated Olivia, as if the sentence she just said was right.

Draco laughed. "Hey .. What are you reading?"

"A story .." Olivia yawned. "Drakie, will you read it to me?"

Draco nodded and opened the book, Olivia resting her tiny little head on his chest. "There once was a princess who lived on a very big hill. Her father, the King had recently lost his third wife. He was getting old and would soon need someone to take over the throne. This is when he decided that his daughter should marry and share the kingdom with a prince .."

* * *

Hermione packed the last of her knickers. "Hey, Gin? Do me a favor and get Olivia for me." 

"Alright." Ginny responded curly, opening the door to the bedroom and creeping delicately down the stairs. She heard a very manly voice speaking and almost fainted at who she thought it was. Nearing the bottom of the landing, she snuck up behind the couch and stared at the sight in front of her.

Draco Malfoy was reading the sleeping Olivia a bedtime story, his voice a little tired. "The princess still could not find her prince, so what her father did was lock her up in the dungeons .. Hoping that someone would save her. If someone did succeed in rescuing the girl .. That man would be named king .."

Ginny stared in awe at the two. Draco almost seemed human right then and there. His blonde hair was falling over his forehead, both his hands on the book. His voice was like a melody ringing through her ears. This made her realize just how much she really missed him. He, too, soon fell asleep, the book dangling from the couch. His head was now plopped onto the arm of the couch, Olivia still slumbering in his arms.

Ginny cautiously stepped forward, making sure not to make any noise. She didn't want him waking up. Now in front of the two, she kneeled forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The touch alone gave her memories of their love together. "I love you, Draco Malfoy .." she whispered, playing with his hair. ".. I don't think it's even possible to stop loving you."

Quietly lifting up Olivia, Ginny held the girl in her arms, making sure not to wake her. She took one last look at Draco, blowing him one last kiss. "Goodnight .. My Dragon."

She proceeded up the stairs, not hearing the few words that escaped the boy's mouth. "I love you, too .. My red-headed Angel."

* * *

**_(A/N):_** OMG! i got so many reviews from my last chapter .. i swear to gog .. you guys are freaking awesome! how did you like this chappie? i loved the end and the howler .. my personal favorites .. lol .. :) .. keira's a bitch, no? lol .. well anyways i want alot of reviews for this chappie .. the next one might be a tad bit longer .. i don't know .. this is the whole introduction for Christmas! .. next chappie shows the train ride back home .. and .. well .. some Hermione/Blaise action .. and some Ron/? action .. you guys all know that Harry and Cho are together right? okay .. good ! thanks so much my dear chickies! 

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)  
(someone asked me whats w/ me and cheese .. lets just say it tastes so good .. and i don't think i can live without it .. lol )


	11. A Marriage and Love

**_A/N:_** .. this chapter is definately not for the kiddies .. smutty smut ! :)

* * *

Once Ginny and Olivia were asleep, Hermione flopped the covers off herself and slipped on her slippers. She hasn't really spent much time with Blaise all day. Grabbing her satin robe, she put it on and left the bedroom. Sprinting out the Head Dorms, Hermione saw that Shadow ( the unicorn on her portrait ) was already asleep.

She jogged her way to Blaise's private dorms, very happy that she hasn't seen Filch yet. Upon seeing Lady Mort (Blaise's **very **flirty portrait), she whispered the password. "Keira got a howler!"

Lady Mort woke up instantly. "Out so late, dear?" she snarled. The portrait was very protective of Blaise.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, so bloody open up!" scowled Hermione. Lady Mort gave out a humph and swung the door open. Hermione slipped in carefully, crossing the living room in a hurry and practically running up the stairs. She really needed some alone time with her boyfriend and since Olivia was always there, she really couldn't spend that much time with him. Entering the bedroom, she found Blaise sprawled on the bed in only his boxers, a letter clutched in the palm of his hand.

Walking seductively up to him, Hermione discarded her robe and kicked off her slippers. She was now left in a tight spaghetti strap top and black booty shorts. (you guys know what those are right? Kind of like spandex ..)

Climbing up on top of him, she straddled his hips and placed her mouth right beside his ear. "Blaise .. Wake up .." Lifting her head up to see if the boy had awoken, she found him still snoring. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Always been the heart sleeper."

She figured she'd give him some more time to sleep, Hermione clambered off of him and laid on her back beside him. Being a bit curious, she opened his right hand and snatched the letter within. She bit her lip. "This is wrong." she mumbled, stuffing the letter back into the palm of his hand.

Hermione sighed. "He'll never know." Her curiosity got the better of her, so she seized the crumpled ball of parchment and unwrapped it.

_Dearest Blaise,_

_Darling .. I know you are involved with someone very special to you, but .. There is something your father and I need to tell you. Dear, you are betrothed. I know .. We are horrible parents. We made this pact with the Chelts' before you and Keira were even born. _

_Now you know who you must marry._

_She may not be the nicest in the bunch, but .. She's still very beautiful. Right? Please Blaise, don't get mad at your father. I'm to blame. I decided that maybe it would be best to plan our your future beforehand. I'm so sorry for this. If you need anything or need to talk to us, then please just owl us or floo back home._

_I love you and I truly am sorry._

_Mother._

_P.S: I would still love to meet Hermione. From what you've told me she seems like a very nice girl!_

Hermione looked up from the paper, tears brimming in her eyes. The love of her life was betrothed. And not to her. Smashing the paper together, she threw it on the floor. "She can't take you away from me, Blaise." she whispered to the room. "She can't take away who I love."

Blaise turned over and stared at her, a grin on his lips. "She won't, Love. I won't let her." he whispered, dragging Hermione's face down to his. "I love you, Hermione Jessyca Granger."

Hermione smiled, despite her tears. "I love you, Blaise Zabini."

His eyes traveled down to her lips, which were open and inviting. From the gap between them, he could see her pink tongue. Breathing heavily, Blaise crashed his lips with hers in a crushing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought himself above her, settling himself between her legs. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her neck line. "This shirt won't do, Miss Granger." he said huskily, pulling the shirt over her head to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Gods, Hermione."

Throwing him a smirk, Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him silly. Still in the process of kissing him, Hermione let her hands roam to his stomach, causing their lips to separate for a split second. "Make love to me, Blaise." she said seductively, letting her finger run down his belly.

"As you wish .." he said huskily, slowly sliding down her shorts. That's when he noticed she wasn't even wearing knickers. Blaise got even more aroused. "Damn, Mione. What the hell are you doing to me?"

Hermione smiled. "Hhmm .. I don't know. I think you're a bit happy .." she teased, pointing at his boxers. "Let's make use of this happiness .."

Blaise smirked. "I love the way you think." Taking off his boxers and throwing them across the room, Blaise crawled back up on top of Hermione. "I really do love you."

Hermione's heart melted. "I'm madly in love with you, Blaise. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Not even Weasely?"

Hermione drew him closer. "Not even Ron." she whispered, kissing him on the lips and wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to enter her in one swift movement. "Blaise." she moaned, arching her back and letting her head fall back.

Blaise pressed closer, digging himself deeper and deeper into her. His thrusts got more violent, sending waves and waves of pleasure throughout Hermione's body. Letting out a high shriek, Hermione clasped the sheets around her, trying to stop her body from shuddering in intensity.

"Blaise!" she yelled, not caring if the whole damn school heard her. "Blaise!"

Pushing his face to her ear, he whispered gruffly, "Gods, Mione .."

Nearing her climax, Hermione pushed forward and rocked her body with Blaise's even harder. She knew he was at the peak, too, for his eyes were closed and his body was edgy. Screaming out his name one last time and letting her head back onto the pillows, Hermione looked up at Blaise. He had already spilled his seed into her, his face buried in her chest.

Still inside of her, Blaise looked up at Hermione. "You are the most .. Wow .." was all he let out.

Hermione smiled, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Are you going to marry her?" she asked quietly.

Blaise let himself off her and rolled to her side, pulling her close and holding her. "You can't be married to two women at once!"

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean? You're already married?!"

Not answering her, Blaise dragged himself off the bed and onto the floor. His body propped on one knee, Blaise looked up at Hermione, who was naked and sweaty. He was naked as well. He shifted his body towards the nightstand and opened the drawer. Fumbling for something, he pulled out an object that Hermione couldn't quite see for he was hiding it well with both his hands. Blaise kneeled before her and smiled. "Hermione Jessyca Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, Blaise?" she said, still perplexed.

He opened his hand, showing her a small, blue velvet box on the palm of his hand. He opened it slowly, looking at her face for a reaction. "Will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a beautiful platinum based ring, five diamonds on the lining. Hermione almost choked on her spit. "I can't." she whispered, getting up from the bed and gathering her clothes.

Blaise held the ring, bedazzled. "Mione .. What do you mean, you can't? What the-?"

Hermione grabbed her shorts and shoved them on. "I have to go. Olivia's probably waiting up for me or something." she lied, now throwing on her shirt. Heading for the door, she was stopped by Blaise, who was standing right in front of her.

"I thought you loved me." he said, sadness written all over his face.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I'm not getting married to you, Blaise. The only reason you're asking me this is because you have to marry Chelts. You're just using me to get out of the betrothal, aren't you?"

Blaise looked flabbergasted. "What?! NO! Hermione, I want to marry you because I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to have children with you!"

She wanted to believe him so much, but her mind was screaming no. Pushing past him and heading for the door, Hermione turned to look at him. "I can't. I just .. I can't."

* * *

Ginny groggily opened her eyes. "Hhmm .." she mumbled, rubbing her face with her hands. "Mione? Olivia? We've got to go now. The train leaves soon .." she said reluctantly, rolling off the bed and falling to the floor. "That's a pretty good wake up call."

"Ginny?" groaned a very sleepy Olivia. "It's too early. I'm tired. Can we just please get back to bed?"

Getting off the floor, Ginny stared at the girl. "Honey, we're all packed already. Come on .. We need to take a shower. We have an hour before the train leaves. Go wake up your sister." commanded the red head, turning around and heading for the bathroom. She opened the door to Hermione's bedroom and slipped out, completely forgetting that she was just wearing pink boxers and a strapless top. Walking over to the bathroom, she heard Olivia's voice.

"Ginny! Mione's not in here!" she yelled.

Ginny nodded, hearing the water running from inside the bathroom. Opening the door, she crept inside and stepped before the sink. "Mione! It's just me! Came to brush my teeth!" she said loudly, opening the cabinet and pulling out her toothbrush. Placing toothpaste on her toothbrush, she began brushing and brushing her teeth. She hummed a little song, while looking down at the sink.

Spitting out the contents in her mouth, she washed out her toothbrush. Placing it back in the cabinet, she closed the bathroom cabinet door and almost screamed out in fury. There, right behind her was Draco, a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was damp, but he still looked sexy nonetheless. "What the hell?!" she screamed, turning around and facing him. "Why didn't you tell me you were Hermione!?"

Draco smirked. "Didn't want to disturb you." he said very amused. He looked her up and down, getting very hot at her appearance. Her clothes were so tight, making him feel even hotter.

Ginny's cheeks tinged red, following his gaze to her body. She _was _dressed a bit too .. Revealing. "What are you staring at?" she finally asked, her voice inexplicably soft.

Draco stepped closer, running his eyes up and down her face. "It doesn't matter .. It's not like I haven't seen your body before." he replied.

Only then did he notice that that wasn't the right thing to say. "Yeah, go ahead Malfoy. Tell the whole damn world that you screwed a Weasely. Tell them how you tricked me into falling in love with. I could care less." she spat, running towards the door. She opened it widely, but it was only closed shut by Draco. "Let me out."

"Ginny .. I didn't mean that."

"Let me out, Malfoy." she hissed his last name out as if it were venom.

Draco sighed, his hand still holding the door shut. "Ginny .. Please-"

"LET ME OUT!" she shrieked. Her face was now wet with tears. "Isn't it enough that you've used me?! Coming back for more?! Let me out, Draco!"

Draco smiled, causing Ginny to look at him in confusion. "You called me Draco."

Ginny scowled. "It doesn't make a difference, you're a bastard anyways."

"I'm not letting you out until you listen to me." he reasoned with her.

"No. I don't want to hear anything to have to say." she snapped, grasping the door handle. "Just let me out."

Draco ignored her comment and stepped closer, cornering her between the door and himself. Both his hands were on either side of her face, still keeping the door shut. His face was unusually close. "You want this just as much as I do." he whispered, now staring at her red lips.

Ginny tried her best to keep her breathing steady. "Want what?" she said nervously.

His face inched closer. "You know you want me to love you."

Ginny swallowed. "It may be what I _want_, but I know it's not what I'm going to _get_." she whispered, looking down to the floor.

Draco took his right hand and tilted her chin to look at him. "How do you know if you don't already have it?"

Ginny looked up at him, perceptibly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Draco chuckled, putting his hand back onto the door. "You can't see it, Virginia Weasely?"

"See what?"

"That I am and have been falling frantically in love with you." he said quietly, leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. His face dove in closer, savoring her taste. He felt her arms snake around his neck, bringing him even deeper into her mouth. He missed her so much. He couldn't get enough of her. Breaking off the kiss, Draco lunged for her neck, nibbling and sucking every which way.

"Draco .." she murmured, her hands entangled in his hair. You _were nothing more than his little puppet. _Keira's voice kept ringing in his ear. _Don't think for one second that he actually wanted you. You were nothing to him._ Ginny pulled back from Draco. "I can't .. I just .."

Draco looked at her, his lips swollen. "Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, his hair even messier than usual.

"I can't do this, Draco." she whispered. His hands were still on the door, still trapping her inside the bathroom. "You don't mean it .."

Draco let out a breath. "Of course I mean it. Gods .. Ginny I just told you of my undying love and you don't believe me!? I thought this is what you wanted!"

"So you only said that because I _wanted _it?!" she yelled at him.

"Merlin, no! I said it because I meant it and because I _wanted _it, too! I _wanted _to fall in love with you, but .. I didn't know if you wanted _me_."

Ginny stared at him. "Draco .. I wanted you more than anything. It's _you _who kicked _me _out, not the other way around."

"I didn't know if you really wanted me, when you and I both know you could get someone way better."

Ginny's eyes softened. "You're the best I can get, Draco." she whispered. Timidly lifting up her hand, Ginny softly caressed his left cheek. "Why did you kick me out?" she blurted out.

Draco's looked to the floor, his face on a few centimeters from hers. She could basically feel his breath on her eyelids. "I'm afraid to love you."

"Why?"

"Because, what if I don't give you all that you want? What if you leave me?" Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I could never be able to live with myself if I lost you that way."

Ginny kissed him on the lips. "You won't lose me, Draco. I promise you .." she said tenderly, pushing her face forward and meeting his lips. Days without him made her lonely, but now that she was in his arms, all she could think about kissing him.

* * *

Olivia walked out the bedroom, her hair in two buns. She almost looked like Princess Leah in Star Wars, but was much more adorable. Skipping down the stairs, Olivia found her older sister crouched up on the couch, evidently sleeping. Hermione had a tear streaked face, her hair in a huge mess. Her shirt was on backwards and her robe was no where in sight. Olivia felt guilty about waking her up. "Mione .. Mione! You have to wake up, we're leaving soon."

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned. "Morning, baby. What time is it?"

"I don't know. But, I know we have an hour before we leave for the train!"

"I'll go and get a move on then. Is anyone in the bathroom?" she asked Olivia, standing up.

"Yes, Ginny is in there." replied Olivia, plopping on the seat and reading another book. "I think she's brushing her teeth."

Hermione patted Olivia's head. "Thanks, Olly."

Hermione yawned once more, before going up the stairs and to the bathroom. She heard a few noises, but she figured it was Ginny, probably getting attacked by the toothbrush. Grasping the handle and turning it, she pushed brutally. Hearing a bang and a few humphs, Hermione looked to the ground and almost died at what she saw.

Draco's towel had flung off him in the process of falling, and Ginny was in his arms. "Holy mother of fuck." muttered Hermione, looking away from the most disgusting site she has ever seen in her entire life. "It's called clothes, _Malfoy_!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't opened the door so hard I wouldn't of fallen, _Granger_!" he snapped back, getting up from the floor and tying his towel back around him. "You know you loved it."

Hermione gagged. "I swear, you're making me sick." Walking over to the sink, Hermione stood in front of the mirror. "And you're saying shit like that in front of Ginny no less."

Draco turned to Ginny, who was looking away. She seemed uncomfortable. "Ginny knows I'm just kidding."

"I've got to go and change." stated Ginny, walking out of the bathroom and over to the bedroom.

Hermione scoffed. "Do you have to be so self absorbed? Always god damn cocky .. It's getting annoying. Why can't you just be sweet to her for once? Even in front of her friends. She at least deserves that!"

Not answering Hermione, Draco ran after Ginny. Opening the door to Hermione's bedroom, Draco found Ginny in a matching bra and underwear. It was red and quite lacy.

Ginny looked over at him. "Ever hear of knocking?" she said harshly.

Draco didn't even answer her. He swallowed, watching her bend down and pick up her shirt off the floor. "Uh .."

Ginny looked at him strangely. "Are you okay? You look kind of .. Well .. Sweaty."

He closed the door, locking it in the process. "It's because I just took a shower." he lied lamely.

"You dried up before .." she said uncertainly.

Taking a few steps closer, Draco looked her up and down just as he did before. "Why are you dressed like that .. In front of me no less. Do you _know _what that does to me?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm trying to change. If you don't want to see me like this, then why don't you go to Hermione and show her more of your naughty bits .. Because you know .. She just _loves _it." she snapped at him. Passing by him to the closet, she felt his finger trail the side of her stomach.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Hermione's walk-in closet." she replied, opening the closet doors and walking in. It was huge; lined with red and gold, shoes and outfits everywhere. Hermione had wonderful fashion sense. Looking over some t-shirts, she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder. "Dressing so quickly?"

Ginny bit her lip, knowing where this was going. "And what if I am?"

Draco smirked. "Then we wouldn't be able to do this .." He unclasped her bra, gliding it down her arms and to the floor. Still behind her, he two both his hands massaged her breasts, causing her lean her head back onto his chest. Kissing her neck on that certain spot he was on just a few minutes before, he pinched her right nipple, soliciting a moan from her mouth. "Still want to get dressed?" he whispered in her ear huskily.

Ginny could feel his arousal on her back. "Draco .. We can't do this .. The train .. We'll be late .." she murmured, relishing the feeling of his skin on hers.

Draco nipped her neck. "It'll be quick .. I promise." Pushing her up against the wall, still in the closet, Draco threw his towel to the ground, right on top of her bra. "I love you." he said softly, staring right into her eyes.

Ginny gazed right back. He was telling the truth. "I love you, too."

He tore of her knickers. "Hey! That was my favorite pair!" she exclaimed, staring at the tattered lace on the floor.

"We'll just have to buy you more now, won't we?" responded Draco, a smirk tugging at his lips. Kissing her intensely, he took his hand and spread open her legs. Lifting on leg to the side of his hip, he entered her in full thrust. Ginny practically banged her head on the wall, her eyes rolling back. "Look at me, Ginny." he ordered.

Fluttering her eyes open, she stared into the pools of gray and silver in Draco's eyes. Sweat beads were dripping down his forehead, his bangs plastered onto the side of his face. His thrusts became deeper and more rough, making Ginny scream in pleasure. As a huge swell of bliss waved over her body, Ginny felt Draco push in one last time before milking himself into her. "I think you should get dressed now, Love." he said amused, kissing her on lips and taking himself out of her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Shag me senseless any time you get .." he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, Ginny mumbled, "This is going to be a great Christmas vacation."

* * *

**_(A/N):_** they finally get together!! yay !! so much smut in this chappie .. its a bit skary .. lol .. did you like? .. should i still continue this story on to the x-mas vacae? hhmm .. i don't know how many reviews i want for this chappie to keep going .. maybe .. twenty? lol .. i don't know! but i really want to know what you guys think . so .. tell me? .. lol thanks so much !!

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	12. The Train Ride

Ginny sat in the small compartment, twirling a strand of red hair with two of her fingers. Hermione was sitting right in front of her, reading a rather large book. Olivia, at the moment, was in another compartment with Neville, Lavender and Harry. Ron, Colin, Dean and Seamus were also in another compartment. They all decided to split up, for there wasn't enough room in any of the compartments. "Hey, Mione?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" Ginny asked coyly. "I heard .. I heard you crying and .. I just wanted to know if you were okay .."

Hermione frowned. "Blaise proposed last night." she said slowly.

Ginny almost fell off her seat. "What?! Oh Merlin! What did you say?!"

"It's not as great as you think, Gin." stated Hermione, snapping her book closed and throwing it on the floor carelessly. "He only did it to get out of his arranged marriage with Chelts."

"But .. He _loves _you." said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Then .. Why didn't you say yes, knowing that he loved you?"

"He didn't ask for the right reasons." replied Hermione, stretching out her legs in front of her. "I'm not marrying him just to get him out of his betrothal."

"Maybe he wanted to marry you .. Because he loved you .." said Ginny. "I've seen how he takes care of you .. Of Olivia .. I think Blaise proposed for the right reasons. I may be wrong .. But that's still what I think."

Hermione scoffed. "It was bloody typical. He asks me _right after _we shag and right after I find out about his stupid marriage! I hate him."

"No, you don't." retorted Ginny. "You want to marry him, but you're scared." Picking up Hermione's book, Ginny opened it and scanned through a few pages. "You're scared of being too young .. Scared of his love for you. You're scared because you don't know if he is **_the one _**.. Or if he's not. You may think he asked for the wrong reasons, but you know in your heart you wanted to scream the word **_yes_**."

"When did you start becoming so smart?" inquired Hermione.

"Since I started hanging out with Hermione's little sister." Ginny responded cheekily.

* * *

Ronald Weasely stared out the window of his compartment, not really listening to his friends' conversation. A certain someone was on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. She always made his day. Whenever he would sit in the Great Hall, he would stare at her table, hoping to catch her gaze. It was too bad he didn't have any classes with her. If he did, he was sure he'd take glimpses of her any chance he got.

Her light blonde hair and light blue eyes always made him want to cry out in happiness. The way she would flip her hair back and say the most craziest things. It was no wonder she was friends with his little sister. Seeing her face in his head once more, Ron was determined. "Guys, I'm going to go and find that trolley lady, okay?"

All his friends nodded, not really paying attention to him. Exiting the compartment, Ron made his way down the aisle, peering into every compartment, left and right. Still on his mission, he found Keira sitting by herself, tears down her pale face. For the first time in his life, Ronald Weasely did not laugh at his enemy, or even scowl. He actually pitied her. He knew that the smug look she had on her face after she got that howler was an act. No one would ever look that satisfied.

Sliding the door open, Ron regretted what he was about to ask. "You okay?"

Hastily wiping her tears away, Keira stared at him, expressionless. There was no sneer, no glower, no look of hatred on her face. It was just plain and impassive. "Why would I be okay?" she asked him. "I was almost disowned, the one person who I like hates me, and now I'm betrothed to a guy I hardly even know!" The water works then came pouring in.

Ron, who knew how to deal with crying women, walked over to her and rubbed her forearm. "Hey .. Don't cry. It'll be okay." He still hated her for trying to hit Olivia, still hated her for being a total bitch, but .. You can't help who you hate and who you need to comfort.

Keira sniffled. "Everyone thinks I'm this huge monster .. It's just .. I'm a Slytherin! I can't help it if I want to fit in! The first time I came here, I was shy .. And unbelievably innocent. It took tons of training from the girls to help me become this beautiful .."

Ron shook his head. "You may be beautiful in the outside .. But, have you ever thought how this changed your personality? They turned your shyness and purity into haughtiness and malice. I may hate you, Chelts, but that doesn't mean I'm going to rub it in your face."

"No one likes me anymore. When they first taught me a few of the rules, there were two main ones. Number one, hate every Muggle born. Number two, hate every Weasely." she recited. "I didn't understand why on earth they would have those two rules, but I followed them nonetheless. I had to fit in. That's what my parents would of wanted .."

Ron sighed. "I guess not. I mean, they sent you a howler. You tried to hit a six year old, Chelts. A six year old! What were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know. She was a Muggle born! I thought it was the right thing to do .. But then .. When I saw my fellow housemates' faces .. I knew .. I knew that I had done something wrong. Dumbledore expelled me and now I'm going off to a school in Newfoundland. After I graduate, I have to get married. Nothing's right anymore. I've ruined it all .. All because I wanted to make myself known in Slytherin."

Noticing that she wasn't crying anymore, Ron got up off the seat. "What are you going to do now, Chelts?"

Keira gave him a small smile, silently thanking him for making her realize what she was doing. "I'm going to turn my life around."

"Good .." Ron turned around to leave, but was stopped by the sound of Keira's voice.

"Do me a favor?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Call me Keira."

Ron smiled. "Sure .. Keira." He slid the door open.

"Goodbye .. Ron." she whispered.

Ron left the compartment, walking in the direction he left off on. Striding down the aisle, he continued to look down at the people occupying the spaces. That's when he saw her. She was sitting alone with a book on her lap. But, she wasn't reading. She was singing some sort of Christmas song.

"... I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you..."

Ron stared at her from outside her compartment, mesmerized by her voice. He's never heard anyone sing so beautifully. Ginny has always had a wonderful voice, along with Hermione, but hers was different. It was as if she was only singing to him, as if he was the only one she was thinking about right then and there.

Taking a very deep breath, Ron quietly slid open the door, making sure not to make any noise. She was staring out the window, her mouth open, the words just flowing out. He silently sat down.

".. All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me .."

Ron swallowed, watching her lips move up and down, enunciating each and vowel and consonant coming from her mouth. He was entranced by the way her head rocked side to side, as if she was dancing to her own voice. It almost made him fall asleep, or at least lay his head back into the chair.

All thoughts disintegrated in his head as he closed his eyes and listened to her singing. It reminded him of the time he was out in the woods behind the Burrow. He came across a beautiful spring, roses and lilacs surrounding it. He heard a female voice whisper his name, and soon she started singing.

Ron knew she was nearing the end of the song, for now she was singing softer.

"..Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You .."

Ron opened his eyes.

".. All I want for Christmas is you baby."

She turned her head and gasped. "Ron! You scared me! How long were you here?!"

Ron smiled. "You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard."

* * *

"Harry?" asked Olivia, swinging her legs back and forth. "What's love?" she asked, very naïve.

"Well .." Harry started. "Love is when you care about someone a lot. Not only do you care about them, but you would do anything to make them happy. Does that answer your question?"

"Nope. I want to know what _romantic _love is." Olivia stated, looking and Neville and Lavender, who were snogging lightly at the moment.

Harry sighed. "Well, do you see how Blaise and Mione get along?" Olivia nodded. "It's like that. Romance love is when you want to be with a person every second of every day. It's like you can't breath, eat, sleep, or smile without them. It's almost as if they are an essential part of life."

"If Blaise and Mione get married, will her name be Hermione _Zagbeeny_?" asked Ginny.

Harry snorted. "Olly, it's not _Zagbeeny _.. It's Zabini." he corrected.

Olivia giggled. "He has a weird name."

"Don't we all know that!" he exclaimed, laughing along with Olivia. "He and Malfoy have the weirdest names ever. Malfoy means Bad Faith. It's quite eerie."

"What does _Zagbeeny _mean?" Olivia asked curiously.

Harry shook his head at her attempt to say Blaise's last name. "I don't know, maybe you should ask him."

"Okay." Olivia tried her best to watch Neville and Lavender kiss. "Harry, do you have a girlfriend? And if you do .. Is her name Cho?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, I do have a girlfriend. And yes, her name is Cho."

"Her name is funny. I like it!" stated Olivia.

"Cho and I will come and visit for a while on Christmas day. Her family's invited me to stay over at their house. She'll fall in love with you!" said Harry.

"She sounds very nice. Do you _love _her, Harry?"

"With every inch and bit of my heart." replied Harry, pushing his glasses closer to his face. "She's the only girl I can see myself grow old with."

Olivia made a disgusted face. "Ewe, I don't want to grow old! I'll be all wrinkly!"

Harry guffawed. "Growing old isn't as bad as you think. But, you're still very young, so you don't really need to think about that."

"Do you think my Mummy and Da will get wrinkly?" asked Olivia.

Harry looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "Yes, they probably will." he said solemnly.

"Harry, how come whenever I mention my Mum and Da you get all sad?"

Harry stuttered. "Uh .. No reason."

"I wish they were here." she said, her mouth in a pout. "I bought them presents."

Harry grabbed her hand. "Hey .. No need to get all glum now. I'm sure they'll come visit on Christmas."

Olivia sighed. "I hope so. I really want to tell Mummy about my visit in Hoggywarts and I really want to tell Da about the ghosts that live there. He sounded interested about it."

Harry hugged her. "Don't worry. All of this will end soon .. And then you'll be back with your Mummy and your Da."

* * *

Draco, Blaise, Andrew, Greg and Vinny were all sitting together in a compartment in the far back of the train. "Hey, Draco .. Why so happy?" asked Greg, both his eyebrows raised.

Andy smirked. "Someone got a little last night!"

"I wonder who .." Blaise teased, batting his eyelashes. "Is it the ever so famous Miss Virginia Weasely?"

Draco smiled. "That's my personal business."

Swallowing down his chocolate frog, Vinny asked, "How serious are you and Ginny?" Even though the guys weren't really close to her, they still respected her and called her by her first name.

"I don't know .." said Draco, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you love her?" asked Greg, stealing a jelly bean from Vinny's box of every flavored beans. Draco stayed silent.

Blaise grinned. "He knows he loves her. That's why he saved her life last Monday. He wants her to have his babies!"

Andy snorted. "I swear to Merlin, Blaise. You and Marcus are so alike. Says the most weirdest and disgusting things .. Quite strange actually."

"Blaise and Marcus should get married." joked Greg. "They would be perfect for each other."

When the word 'married' escaped Greg's lips, Blaise felt himself sink lower. He would soon be getting married to Keira Chelts, Draco's little puppy. None of his friends knew he was betrothed, so he thought right now would be the best time to tell them. Gathering the last of his bravery, Blaise blurted out, "I'm getting married."

Each of his friend's froze, staring at him wide eyed. Vinny then smiled. "I knew you'd propose to Hermione sooner or later." he said thoughtfully. They also had that same kind of respect for Hermione as they did Ginny. Draco, however, did not agree to call Hermione by her first name.

Blaise cringed. "It's not to Hermione."

"What do you mean? I thought you and Granger were together?" asked a very confused Draco.

Greg's eyes widened. "Don't tell me .. You're parents .. They .. Set it up?"

Blaise nodded slowly. Andy looked at Gregory perplexed. "I don't get it. Set up what?"

"Blaise is betrothed." stated Greg, saying it loudly so Andy would understand.

Andy thought for a second. "I still don't get it."

Vinny snorted. "You can be so stupid, Andy."

"That is not true! I just don't get it!" scoffed Andy, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like you should be talking, you didn't even know what a retainer was until I had to show you!"

"It's a Muggle invention, of course I didn't know!" exclaimed Vinny.

"Oh, shut it!" snapped Draco, rubbing his forehead, very aggravated with all the noise.

Greg stared at Andy. "Blaise's parents arranged for him to get married .. And not to Hermione."

Andy's face lit up. "Oh! I get it ..." He frowned. "Blaise, Mate .. I'm sorry .."

"Who's it to?" asked Draco, leaning against the chair. "If it's to Parkinson, you have my condolences."

Blaise sighed. "It's a lot worse than you think."

"Well .. Tell us already!" bellowed Vinny. "We don't have all day, you know!"

"Keira Chelts." mumbled Blaise. No one seemed to hear him, all but Andy.

"What was that?" asked Greg.

Andy's eyes widened. "Oh bloody hell! I feel so bad for you! Keira Chelts! That's crazy!" he yelled, causing Vinny to fall forward in shock.

Vinny looked up at Blaise from the floor. "You're going to marry Chelts?!"

Greg choked on his saliva. "Whoa. Keira Chelts? As in, the chit who loves to follow Draco around and try to molest him?!" Blaise nodded again.

Draco stood up and pointed a finger at Blaise. "You .. You're marrying the Devil's spawn!"

"I know .. I know!" Blaise stuffed his face in his hands and groaned. "Last night .. I proposed to Hermione .. And .. She said no. She thought I just wanted to marry her to get out of my betrothal to Chelts."

Vinny was still on the floor, not really wanting to register what was happening. "But, what if you two have kids? What if she tries and hits them?!"

Greg agreed with him. "You saw how she tried to hit Olly! This is bloody psycho! You can't marry her!" Olivia really touched the guys' hearts. They didn't have little brothers or sisters, so spending time with a six year old was new to them.

"I know! You don't have to repeat it!" screamed Blaise. "I just lost Hermione because of this stupid marriage! My Mum said she was sorry, but does that mend what happened?! Mione thought I was just using her to get rid of Chelts! I asked her to marry me, because I bloody love her! I love Hermione Granger!" Blaise closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I don't know anymore."

Draco patted his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Blaise looked up at him. "No, it won't. My Mum sent me another owl this morning, telling me about some stupid engagement party. You guys are all invited. They wanted to have this ball as soon as possible, because of Chelts' transfer to that Newfoundland school."

Vinny sat back in the chair. "An engagement party? That's not good. Maybe you shouldn't go .."

"I think you should. Do a double take and turn yourself into some obnoxious prat who's a womanizer. Maybe that'll break the marriage." suggested Andy.

"Wait." ordered Greg. "Does Chelts _want _to marry you?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know."

"This is going to be a long vacation." muttered Draco, sliding into his seat and staring off into space. "A _very _long vacation."

* * *

**_(A/N):_** hey guys! thanks for the reviews .. here's another chapter for you .. :) .. i was writing this chapter last night .. and i wrote ALOT more .. but .. wanted to split it up .. too long .. lol .. the next chapter is REALLY crazy .. stuff about the engagement party .. alot of jealousy .. a visit from george .. tons of gowns and tuxedos .. a little kiss shared by two people .  
  
btw: i'll give props to whoever can guess who Ron's secret crush is! I gave out a lot of clues .. so you guys should really know .. lol .. :)  
  
as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade.  
  
my favorite kind of cheese is munster and my favorite gatorade is the citrus one!  
(someone asked me that .. lol)

i don't know how many reviews i want for this chapter .. i guess .. twenty? .. thirty? .. i just need alot of reiews to boost up my writing .. :) thanks to all those who reviewed so far though .. you guys .. are pure perfection! thankie chickies!


	13. Back At The Burrow

Ginny Weasely arrived at the Burrow, Olivia, Hermione, and Ron right behind her. Just as they neared the station, Ginny waved a goodbye at Draco, who waved back. They couldn't properly say goodbye for Ron was standing right next to Ginny. She was still grateful he had shoved off the fact that she kissed Draco. Hermione drove them back here; they didn't really want to floo. "MUM!" yelled Ron, lugging his trunk behind him. Olivia was sitting on it, enjoying the ride. "WE'RE HOME!"

In less than a second, Molly and Arthur came running through the living room, enveloping each and everyone of them in hugs. "Oh, Olly, Darling .. You've gotten so big!" cooed Molly, squeezing the girl tightly. "You look so much like your sister!"

Arthur walked up to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my favorite girl?"

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "I've missed you so much, Dad!"

Ron came over and hugged his father, too. "Please tell me there's food." he begged.

Ginny giggled. "You always think of food, don't you Ron?"

"Maybe." replied Ron, grinning.

Hermione also gave the Weasely parents hugs. "Thank you so much for making me stay!"

Molly clicked her tongue. "Nonsense, dear. We love it when you visit. More food to be fed!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Olly .. Mione? You guys want to go and unpack our things upstairs?"

"Sure, Gin." Hermione grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come on, Olly. We need to go and unpack."

"When we're done, can we go and play in the snow?" pleaded the pouting girl.

"Fine .. Fine. Just come on." responded Hermione.

The three girls ascended the stairs and entered Ginny's bedroom. It was lined with yellow, the walls a white color. The base of the floor was carpeted with another yellow color. "My Mum extended the bed to be bigger. Do you guys mind? I didn't think you'd need to have another bed." stated Ginny, bouncing her trunk on the huge king sized bed.

"Of course not. You guys sleep over at the Head Dorms all the time. It's not any different." replied Hermione, also placing her trunk on the mattress.

Olivia looked around the room. "Ginny? Will you and Mione read me a story tonight before I go to sleep? Drakie didn't finish .."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned around. "_Malfoy _read you a story?" she asked disbelievingly.

Olivia nodded. "He slept before he could finish. Can you _please _finish it for me?" She widened her eyes for an affect.

"Alright, baby. Can you just please start unpacking your things and put them in the dresser?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Mione." said Olivia obediently.

As Ginny was taking out her clothing, she asked Hermione a question. "What did the ring look like, Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "It was perfect. I thought I was going to faint .. But .. You know I couldn't just say yes because of a ring."

"Yeah, I know." mocked Ginny. "I really think you should talk to him."

"No." Hermione answered simply.

"Why not?" whined Ginny.

"Because I bloody said so!" snapped Hermione.

"Fine then! I guess Olly and I will have a snowball fight on our own!" yelled Ginny, loving how they fought all the time.

Hermione scoffed. "Fine! I guess I'll read all by myself!"

Ginny stomped over to her table and put on her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. Olivia was doing the same thing. "Goodbye!" she jeered.

Olivia placed her hands on her hips. "You've been naughty, Mione!" she scolded.

Heading for the door, Ginny opened it and let Olivia out. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "You coming out in a few?"

Hermione smiled also. "Of course!"

* * *

Blaise Zabini arrived at home, his house elf, Minks, carrying his luggage around. He opened the door leading to the parlor room and found his mother looking out the window, sipping tea. "Mum?" he asked.

Felicity Zabini looked at her son. "Blaise, Darling." she said happily, walking over to him and embracing him. "How are you?"

Blaise snorted. "How am I supposed to be? I'm getting married to some wench I hate."

"Blaise, please do not speak of your fiancée in such a way." reprimanded Felicity.

Blaise scoffed. "Fiancée my bloody ass. I am **not **marrying her. You can't make me." he complained, plopping himself down on a wicker chair.

Felicity sighed. "Darling, I've told you. We cannot just cancel this engagement. If, and only if, her parents, your father, and I agree on breaking it off, then it will be off. But, we haven't really talked to her mother and father about this. Blaise, just please .. Deal with it."

"I will not." he scowled.

"The invitations have been sent out for the party. Would you like to see the list?" asked Felicity softly. "It's mostly just family, distant relatives, your father's colleagues, and Ministry workers and their families. Just take a look, dear." His mother handed him a stack of papers.

Blaise snatched it away harshly. He read down the list.

_Mr. & Mrs. Fudge_

_The Malfoy Family_

_The Crabbe Family_

_The Goyle Family_

_The Flint Family_

_Mr. & Mrs. Courtier_

_Patricia Le'Vait_

_Matrano Jesuite_

_The Weasely Family_

_The Parkinson Family_

And so on and so on ..

What caught Blaise's attention was the name Weasely on the parchment. "Mum, the Weasely's are invited?" he asked curiously.

"Of course. You're father and Arthur are old friends. Did you not know?"

"You guys never tell me anything." Blaise threw the papers on the table and got up. "I'll be in my room." Blaise practically ran out of there, not knowing what to think anymore. He was going to get married and he couldn't stop it from happening. _Maybe I can kill myself_.

Blaise shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking? Kill myself and waste this sexy body." Walking up the stairs, his feet thundered throughout the house, almost making it seem like there was an earthquake. When Blaise was mad .. He was mad.

He strode into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Only then did he notice he was laying on a tuxedo and a few boxes. Propping himself up, he ran his hand through the material. "Oh .. Nice." he mumbled. He eyed the boxes wearily and knew what they were.

They were jewelry to give to his 'beloved' fiancée. Opening a long velvet rectangular box, he found a white gold tennis bracelet. It was line with diamonds and pearls. It looked so beautiful. They only person he could ever picture wearing it was Hermione. _She would just fall in love with this_. He thought to himself. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, Blaise started to write.

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_I know you're not talking to me at the moment, but I just wanted to let you know that I still love you although you rejected my proposal. Once again, I did not ask you to marry me because of this betrothal. I would love nothing more than to wake up every morning with you in my arms, and going to sleep every night with you right beside me. I may not get what I want, but I still intend to try my best and get it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was not my intention._

_I love you with all my heart, Hermione Jessyca Granger,_

_Happy Christmas,_

_Blaise._

After folding the note, he went over to his closet and pulled out a gift he bought for her a long time ago. He went shopping one day and came across a mirror. Naturally, he purchased it at Knockturn Alley, but that's besides the point. The mirror had silver fairy wings engraved on the handle, and rubies were lined around the glass. The mirror showed you what you truly desired, and what Blaise saw now was Hermione. The mirror never ceased to amaze him.

He called for his owl, Sapphire and tied the note and the gifts to the owl's leg. "Take this to Hermione Granger. You should know where she is." he whispered to the animal.

Blaise only hoped Hermione would like the gift and accept his apology. All he would have to do is wait.

* * *

Ginny and Olivia were in the backyard, playing in the snow when Molly called them both in for dinner. Picking up the six year old, Ginny trudged back up to the house and entered the back doors. The warmth of her home welcomed her, along with the aroma of supper. "Mmmm .. Smells so good." she said heartily.

Olivia giggled. "I'm hungry, Ginny. Can we get changed first?" Their clothes were soaking wet from the snowflakes outside and the snowballs they threw at each other.

Ginny nodded. "Sure, baby. Let's go up stairs. And while we're up there we can call Mione down."

Both girls proceeded up the stairway and into Ginny's bedroom. They found Hermione cuddled in the bed, a novel propped onto a pillow on her lap. "Dinner's ready, Mione." stated Ginny.

"Alright." Hermione closed the book and scrambled out the bed. She was already in her pajamas. She had on a pink long sleeve top with matching pajama bottoms. She almost looked like a cloud, except .. Pink! "You and Olly changing?"

Olivia already had her jacket, gloves, scarf, hat and shoes off. "Can I wear my jammies, too?" asked the little girl, her hair in a wet mess.

Ginny ruffled it. "Sure. I'm wearing mine!"

Ginny walked over her dresser and pulled out her regular night clothes. It was a tight black spaghetti strap top and a pair of red booty shorts. She had them in almost every color. "Honey, I think you should put on your night gown."

Olivia pulled out a lavender colored night dress from the last drawer in the dresser, while Ginny performed a spell to dry them both up. Sliding the gown over her head, Olivia placed her hands in the correct holes. "Mione, can you brush my hair?"

Hermione grabbed a small comb and began to untangle Olivia's hair. "You're lucky you're hair isn't as wavy and frizzy as mine." Smoothing out all the little baby hairs, Hermione seized a bottle of hairspray and sprayed just a little on the top and bottom of the young girl's hair.

After each of the girls were done, they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron looked furious at the clothes Ginny was wearing. "Ginny! You're lucky there are no males here! Except for your brothers of course! You're showing more skin than a model!"

Ginny looked at him confused. "My brothers? You're the only brother in here, Ron."

George popped his head out from under the table. "Actually, Gin .. It's me _and _Ron!" yelled the boy.

Ginny's eyes widened. "GEORGE!" she screeched, crawling under the table and giving her brother a very big hug. "Aren't you supposed to be in France promoting your new ideas for your company?"

"Why would I want to be in France, when I could be here with my two favorite siblings?" mocked the boy. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fred is actually over there. He wants to do all the business work, so I decided to come back here and spend some time with the family."

"Do you know if Charlie, Bill, or Percy are coming for Christmas?" asked Ginny.

"I really don't know. Maybe they will. It depends on their families." replied George. Charlie recently married a very kind woman named Madison. They have a one year old daughter, Jessica. Percy and Penelope were now in the process of getting married; they wanted to take it slow. Bill, to everyone's surprise, married Professor Snape's niece, Champagne.

Before Ginny could say anything else, Olivia came sliding under the table. "Georgie!" she squealed, throwing herself at the red headed boy. He fell back onto the floor, with a sniggering Olivia above him. "How's Frank?"

George laughed. "You mean _France_?"

Olivia shrugged. "That's what I said. I said _Frank_."

Ginny propped her body on one knee and got up from the ground. "Mum? Do you know if any one else is coming for Christmas?"

Molly was over at the stove, stirring some chocolate. "Harry and Cho might be visiting, and I think Bill and Champagne were planning on coming by. Charlie, Maddy and Jessie are in Romania right now, so I don't think they can make it."

Ginny sighed. "Alright .." Pulling out a chair, Ginny sat in it, across from Hermione who was immersed in another novel. "What's for dinner, Mum?"

Molly smiled. "All your favorites."

"That's great!" exclaimed Ginny.

As everyone was settling in, Arthur walked downstairs, a piece of parchment in his hands. "Molly, dear, we've been invited to an engagement party. The whole family has, actually."

Molly clasped her hands together. "Oh that's wonderful! Who's getting married?"

"Felicity and Derek's son. They're holding a party at their manor." explained Arthur. He gave his only daughter a kiss on the cheek, and did the same to Hermione. "Shall we go?"

"When is it? And what are we to wear?" asked Molly. Ginny and Hermione listened to the Weasely parents intently, disregarding the giggles and laughs underneath the table. _George is probably teaching Olly some tricks .._

"Tomorrow night. It's a formal party." Arthur looked down at the paper. "Formal Muggle wear to be exact. So, that means you ladies will dress in gowns and us men will wear tuxedos!"

Hermione's face seemed to glow. "Wow, Ginny you get to wear a gown! You're so lucky!"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Arthur. "You're going to be wearing a gown, too. And so is Olivia."

"But .. We weren't invited." stated Hermione slowly.

"It says here .. _The Weasely Family_. You're practically family!" said Arthur. "And I don't think Ginny would want to go if you're not there."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much, Arthur! Now I have use for my black dress I've had for years!"

Ginny grinned. "This is great! A party .. What's Olly going to wear?"

"Well, she brought along a pink ball gown. I told her not to bring it, but it seems like she will be needing it." explained Hermione. "What are you wearing?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've had this white dress gown for years now. It still fits. It belonged to my Grandmother on my Dad's side. It's absolutely breathtaking. After dinner, I'll show it to you."

"Hey George!" screamed Hermione. George rolled out from under the table and got up, Olivia then followed him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to this ball?" asked Hermione.

George had a very mischievous glint in his eyes. "Of course I am! I'm your date!" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be my date, then who'll be Ginny's?" she joked back.

"That's where I come in!" said a very cheery voice.

Ginny gasped. "David! What are you doing here?!" David was Fred and George's best friend when they were children. They still kept in touch of course, David was their agent.

"I'm here for Christmas, what are you doing here?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, I do kind of live here."

"So, I hear there's a ball!" roared David. "I am going, right?"

Molly ran over and gave him a hug. "Of course, David dear. Now go get yourself a seat. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thanks, Molly." David walked over to Arthur and shook his hand. "Evening, Arthur."

"It's great to see you, David! More men in the household! This day is getting good!" jeered the older man.

"Shall we sit?" Arthur and David both took seats next to each other. George sat right next to David. Molly came bustling over, placing plates of food before them, each and every entrée steaming hot.

"Mum, this looks delicious!" exclaimed Ron, grabbing three chicken drumsticks. He bit down hard and tore the meat off the bone. "So good!" he mumbled through the food in his mouth.

"Ronald! No talking while there is food in your mouth!" scolded Molly, now taking a seat beside her husband.

"What? I can't help it if it's the best food in the world!" retorted Ron, the food now down his throat.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm six year old and I have more manners then you!"

Everyone laughed, causing Ron to turn red. "At least I know how to say _France_!"

"I can say _Frank_!" yelled the girl. "See? I just said it!"

Hermione looked at Ginny and mouthed, _Children_!

Ginny nodded and mouthed, _I know_!

* * *

After dinner was through, Ginny, Hermione, and Olivia went upstairs to get ready to bed. As the two older girls promised, they finished the fairy tale for Olivia. The small child was now asleep and Ginny and Hermione were still awake. They were now sitting by the huge open window to the right of Ginny's bed.

The felt the breeze on their faces as they stare out into the stars. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Hermione whispered. "It's so perfect .."

"A star up there is named after me, you know." Ginny said quietly. "When I was born, my parents were extremely happy that they had a girl. So, my mother insisted on having a star up there named after me. I have the certificate and everything. Whenever my parents and I had the time, we would floo to this Observatory in the States and look for my star. It's red and has a silver outer lining .. And for some odd reason .. That scares me."

Hermione continued staring out the window. "Why does it scare you?"

"Red and Silver aren't a very common color in a star. It's usually just one plain color. My star was just one color .. It used to be red. But, throughout the years, another color developed. It's strange, though. I never expected that to happen."

"Maybe it's a sign. Legend says that when a star forms into two colors, it means that another star of one other color collided with it and both stars somehow transformed. This only happens in the wizarding world though. Our stars are very different from the Muggle world. They can't see our stars .. They are hidden deep within a barrier above the sky. It's fascinating really." explained Hermione.

Ginny stared into the sky, hoping to find her star. She would need a telescope though, for it was too hard to actually spot it with the naked eye. "You know what I was thinking. That maybe Silver represents .. Well .. Uh .."

Hermione grinned. "Malfoy?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Yeah .. I don't know. It seems to fit for some reason, like the whole star colliding thing was meant to be. Or maybe I'm just being stupid and lovesick .."

"Stars never normally mesh together. It's only when and if the temperature is very cold up there. One star freezes of one color freezes, and when another star continues to move slowly, they crash, causing both to swirl together. Astrology is not something I really like, but I read a couple of books on it." Hermione hugged herself.

"Muggles would be interested in seeing our stars." said Ginny.

"They will never see them. The barrier is way too strong and the keeper of the wizarding sky will never let that happen. It's a matter of balance of our world and theirs."

"I want you to marry him." Ginny blurted out, changing the topic.

Hermione shut her eyes. "No." she whispered.

"Mione, don't be stupid! He loves you! He's been loving you! You're the only one he can see himself with! I can see it all just by the way he holds you, how he kisses you! He's risked being ridiculed by his housemates. Although they didn't ridicule him, he still risked his popularity! I don't think anyone is as worthy for you as Blaise is!" protested Ginny.

Hermione opened her eyes, a few tears now falling down her cheeks. "I don't know."

After saying that last statement, a black owl appeared in front of them, carrying a piece of parchment and two boxes. "Who the hell would be sending a letter this late?" scowled Ginny, petting the owl and taking the items from it. "Thank you." she whispered, watching the animal fly away into the sky. Ginny looked over the envelope. "It's for you."

Hermione stared at her. "Who would sending me this?" she asked. Ginny shrugged. Taking the things from the red head, Hermione placed them all on her lap. "Should I start with this letter first?"

"Sure. Does it say who its from?"

"Nope. We'll just have to read it and see." Hermione tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. Her eyes softened, and soon a smile graced her lips. "He's sorry .." she whispered to herself. Handing the note to Ginny, Hermione looked at the gifts. Picking up a long velvet box, she unclasped the hook and opened it.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Merlin .."

Ginny stared at the letter. "Hell yes, Oh Merlin!" she repeated, reading the note over and over.

Hermione took out the bracelet and held it in the air. "I can't believe he got this."

Ginny looked up, her eyes almost popping out at the sight of all those diamonds and pearls. "That is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Put it on for me?" asked Hermione, showing Ginny her right hand and holding the bracelet in the other. Ginny seized the tennis bracelet and wrapped it around Hermione's wrist and clipped it together.

"It looks divine on you!" complimented Ginny, ogling at the thing. It glistened flawlessly under the moonlight; Hermione's pale skin just glowing.

Picking up the larger box, Hermione breathed in deeply and ripped off the tape. Lifting up the cover, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Inside of the box laid a mirror, surrounded by rubies and fairy wings. But, what scared Hermione the most was not the fact that the gift was amazing, but the reflection she saw through the glass. "Blaise .." she whispered. The scene within the mirror then changed to a moving picture of her parents. "Mum .. Da .."

Ginny stared at Hermione as she cried. "Mione? What's wrong .. Is it bad?"

Hermione shook her head. "There are only three of these mirrors in the entire world, how the hell did he get a hold of one?! The Mirror Of Erised was the larger version, but this .. This is so different somehow .. It shows _everything _you've ever wanted."

"What are you on about?" asked Ginny, thoroughly confused. "Isn't the Mirror Of Erised bad or something?"

"That's what many people believed. They believed that it did no good for you. That is wasn't anything you would really accomplish. But, this .." Hermione stared at the moving images. "This is so different. It makes you feel as if what you desire will come to you."

"What or who do you see?" asked Ginny.

"Blaise .. My mother .. My father .. It's everything I've ever dreamt of." replied Hermione, tracing her finger around the mirror. She placed the mirror down and looked back into the box. Inside was a very small piece of parchment with writing on it. "Delicuiree Voissant." Hermione read from the paper. The mirror lit up for a split second, then the light faded. Looking back into the mirror, all she could see was herself. "It's the spell to change the mirror images back and forth."

"He really loves you, you know." Ginny said quietly. "I say you give him a chance."

Hermione smiled. "I've been really stupid, haven't I?"

Ginny snorted. "Just a little."

"When should I talk to him?"

"You can't owl him now. It's way too late. We'll be getting ready for the party the whole day tomorrow .. So I say you write him a letter the day after tomorrow."

"Alright.. It's a plan." stated Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "Nothing's going to get in the way of your love."

"I know .." Hermione looked back out into the stars. ".. I know."

* * *

**numbluver**: here's another chapter for you! and you're guess is just as good as any ..

**blissfulxsin**: hey! wow .. everyone's guessing Luna .. lol .. well .. i know Blaise and Hermione are having a bit of a bumpy ride right now .. but this kind of shows you that she's willing to set aside his betrothal and be with him .. i'm sorry there wasn't alot of Draco/Ginny here .. but that will come later .. you didn't think they'd get back together and not have any problems, did you? lol

**NeoAddctee**: aw .. i won't break your heart .. here's a chapter!!

**jarethsbabe**: your guesses are very good .. but .. lets just say .. pansy isn't one of them .. lol .. she's not really in thsi story .. and i don't feel the need to include her that much .. :) i also want a little sister like Olly .. she's perfect and that's why i love her so much .. she has so much to do with this story ..

**XxTimesStopsxX**: i also think Luna's pretty cool, too .. you'll just have to wait and see if its her !!

**naughtygrl**: i think i love you, too! lol .. i update alot .. mainly because i have all the chapters already .. i just want to keep you guys in anticipation ..!

**dracoshotty**: no .. she didn't hear their conversation .. but they will eventually be happy .. :)

**Americasweetie**: lol .. thanks so much .. i knew you'd like the chappie! lol .. well .. no, pansy is not Ron's crush .. that is prety far off, but a good guess nonetheless .. thank you very much for reviewing ..

**CrazyKendoGirl**: no it's not Lavender .. she's with Neville .. remember?

**Hopeless Romantic Chick**: lol .. although Keira may seem like the good guy .. she's not Ron's crush, **but **.. she is going to play a huge roll in the whole Ron loving this other girl thing ..

**jennyfrmtx**: aaww .. don't feel stupid! it's alright if you don't know who he likes .. you'll eventually know in later chapters .. I just simply love Ron .. so i wanted him to have a little romantic part in here, too.

**HedwigSasso**: lol .. you're review was like my favorite .. i love when reviewers ramble .. makes me feel like i know them .. :P .. well i'm very sorry there wasn't enough Draco/Ginny .. but there will be soon .. please don't worry .. and yes i know i update everyday .. lol .. and i'll keep doing that if i get more feedback from you guys!

**little-munchkin-poo**: i would just like to say .. that i'm in love with you're username .. lol .. and i'm happy you like my fic .. :) you're guess is good as everyone else's!

**i own u eddie stack**: hey stasha .. remember .. Lavender's with Neville .. no one better forget that ..

**Skatertrina**: no, it's not Hermione .. lol .. she and Blaise are in love! but, i'm happy you think my fic's great .. thanks

**dracolovesme4ever**: .. lol .. thanks for reviewing .. tell me when you finish up the chapters .. i want to know what you think :)

**RiRiana**: omg .. thanks so much for saying that! lol .. i see you've guessed, too .. :)

**cc **: Blaise and Hermione will get back together .. don't worry !!

**Channy**: i know Draco may seem out of character .. but i like him this way .. he's still his bastard self .. but you can see how much he really loves Ginny ..

**Nightborn Angel**: thanks for reviewing! i love how Blaise and Hermione fight! it's always serious .. but .. they will get back together in the end of it all .. or will they?

* * *

**(A/N)**: .. so what did you all think? i got twenty reviews .. so sweet of you all .. did you like this chapter? it may have seemed pretty pointless, but i needed this to insinuate the engagement party next chapter .. just prepare you .. next chapter is going to be LONG as hell .. VERY LONG .. :) .. so .. i need alot of reviews now .. so i know if you guys want that next chapter .. okay?

i love you all & as always - fawning over cheese,

chalk & gatorade :)


	14. The Engagement Party

**_A/N:_** .. many POV's in this chappie .. nothing confusing .. just letting you know .. if you want to understand the whole this, then you're going to have to read every single word .. i don't know if i want to end it like this .. we'll see :)

* * *

"Blaise Zabini!" yelled Felicity in the ballroom. "The guests are about to arrive! Make yourself useful and greet them!" she snapped.

Blaise dragged himself up the steps and to the doors of the ballroom. It was a very elegant room. Once you entered through the doors, a grand staircase would lead to you the dancing area. The tables were arranged the dance floor. There was also a stage, and a piano in the very front of the room. Blaise stood at the door and paced back and forth. Keira would there any minute and he hoped to Merlin that nothing bad would happen. As if on cue, the doors to the grand hall opened and Keira and her family walked forward. "Mr. And Mrs. Chelts." Blaise welcomed.

Holding out his arm and trying not to look so disgusted, Blaise forced a smile. "Keira."

"Blaise." she said curtly. She didn't seem so phased. It was as if the betrothal didn't affect her. _Strange .. _Thought Blaise, leading her down the stairs. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." replied Keira.

_This officially sucks .._

* * *

Ginny Weasely shifted uncomfortably in her dress gown. It was quite tight. It was a long white strapless dress, the bodice very tight and fitted. It didn't bell at the bottom, but instead, grew only a tiny bit looser. Around her waist was strings of white lace that hung down to her knees. She looked absolutely stunning. Ginny's hair was dead straight, a white pearled pin at the side to hold part of it up.

Hermione, on the other hand, was wearing a simple black dress. The straps to the outfit were very thin, so it looked as if it was strapless. The top lining of the dress was silk and the bottom was a much tougher material. Hermione's hair was in an stylish bun, a few tendrils of curly hair falling in her face.

Olivia looked like she came out of a Barbie magazine. She was clad in a pink fluffy dress, the sleeves very round and bouncy. Her hair was curled; she almost looked like Shirley Temple. She had on pink shoes to match and a small pink baggy. She was the perfect little angel.

Molly, who had on a forest green dress, called for the children to come forward. "Alright. We can't very well floo over there, so Arthur has arranged for a portkey."

Everyone nodded. All the guys were dress in black suits; none of them were wearing ties or bow-ties though. "When we get there, Arthur and I will be taking acre of Olivia. And the rest of you can go off and have some fun." she said kindly.

"Thank you so much." said Hermione.

"No problem, dear. George, David, Ron .. Come here please. You, too, Ginny." Everyone surrounded the portkey. "We will be meeting your father there. Now I want everyone to touch the key with only their index finger. Now .. Go!" The seven people touched the portkey and were soon transferred in front of a very large house.

Molly held onto Olivia's hand. "Okay. We have to split up. Each of us will be announced when we enter the ballroom, so I want all of you to go ahead while I wait up for Arthur."

"Bye, Mione! Bye, Ginny, Ron, George, and David!" yelled Olivia, waving at the five people as they walked away.

David held out his arm. "May I escort you, Ginny?" he joked.

"Why, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ginny teased back. Linking her arm with his, she saw Hermione do the same with George. "Hey, do you know who's getting married?"

David shook his head. "I really have no clue. All I know is his parents' names are Felicity and Derek. That's what Arthur told me."

Ginny sighed and turned to Hermione. "Do you know who's engaged?"

"Nope. George doesn't know either, I just asked him." replied Hermione. She looked around and saw no sign of Ron. "Oh Merlin .. Where the hell did Ron go?!"

George grinned. "He went off with some girl. She was very beautiful .. You should of seen her."

"Where the hell did he see her? We're outside. Everyone is inside!" proclaimed Ginny. The four of them were still walking on the footpath towards the front double doors. They were surrounded by gardens and fountains.

"I don't know. I just saw them walking over there-" George pointed to a clearing. "-And that's it."

Hermione shrugged. "We'll find him later. Come on, we have to go." She made her pace faster, dragging a whining George behind her. Ginny and David were sauntering up right behind them.

Reaching the front doors, Hermione said a thank you to a man who opened them up for her. She gasped at what she saw. It was a huge hall, a small glass table in the middle of it. People were lined up in front of another pair of doors. That was when Hermione spotted a stout man, asking for everyone's names. "I think he's the announcer or something." she whispered to George.

George nodded. "I'm going to tell him my name is Xavier Shit Head."

Hermione snorted. "You tell him that and you won't have a penis by the end of the night." she snapped. Giving him an innocent smile, she proceeded to walk in the back of the line. Ginny and David were already there.

"Hermione .. I just found out that this is a pureblooded party!" whispered Ginny. "You and David are Muggle borns! If they find out who you are then you'll be kicked out!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Olivia's a Muggle born, too. What are we going to do? What if those people know me already? I look like me!"

George huddled in with them. "They don't know David. So, I guess he can stay the same way he is but he's going to have to change his last name. That's what I think you should do Hermione."

"But, what about Olivia? I'd rather just go home .." Hermione replied.

Ginny thought for while, then her eyes lit up. "I have the perfect plan! Let's go get Olivia .." Grabbing Hermione by the arm and leaving David and George to wait for them, Ginny bolted out the door and back onto the footpath, her heels clicking. "Come one!"

Hermione gasped for air behind her, trying to keep up with the crazy running girl. "Gi - Ginny!" she managed to croak out.

Finally reaching her mother, Ginny stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to smack right into her back. "Mum! We need Olivia!"

Molly stared at her sweating daughter. "Honey, are you alright? You looked so flustered! Are you sick? Do you want to go home?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and caught her breath. "Mum! This is a pureblooded ball!"

Molly's eyes widened. "Oh, dear. I didn't know .. I didn't think that Derek would want one like that .."

"We're going to have to change Olivia and Hermione's appearance and give the announcer a fake last name." explained Ginny. "That's why I need Olly."

Olivia stepped forward. "Can I have blonde hair? And pretty blue eyes?"

Ginny nodded and grabbed her hand. "Mum, we've got to go. But, when we get in there, we'll find you. Okay?"

Molly gave the three girls kisses on the cheeks. "Be careful. I'm still waiting for your father. Make sure no one finds out about this, Ginny." she said sternly.

"I promise, Mum. Don't worry." Ginny turned to Olivia and Hermione. "Come on. You guys will have to transform somewhere where people won't see us."

"Maybe we can go to one of the gardens. I don't think guests will be there right now." suggested Hermione.

"Alright, let's go!" stated Ginny, walking off the footpath and onto the grass towards a random garden. They passed by millions and millions of roses, lilacs, tulips, and daffodils. Still holding Olivia's hand, Ginny darted behind a very large fountain, big enough to cover up the three of them. The fountain was a pure white color, glass lining the top where the water would spew out. "You do know the transforming spell right, Mione?"

"Yes, but I need to know what you want to look like, Olivia. I won't change you drastically, but it'll make you look different." Hermione told Olivia.

"I want curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I still want my face to be the same though." replied Olivia. "And that's all!"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione took out her wand, pointed it to her little sister, and muttered a very long spell, Olivia's features changing as she finished it. "All done."

Olivia smiled. "I can't see myself. Ginny, do I look okay?"

Ginny stared at the girl. "Oh Merlin .. You look so different .." she whispered. "But, still adorable nonetheless." Olivia's hair was still curly, but now a dark shade of blonde. Her eyes sparkled underneath the moonlight, a light blue color shining. "Like an angel .."

"What's our last name going to be?" asked Hermione, her wand still in her hand.

"How about .. Hermione Michaels. You can be my distant cousin or something .." proposed Ginny.

"I like it .. It's simple, yet fitting. Okay .. Hermione and Olivia Michaels." responded Hermione.

"It's your turn, Hon. Can you do the spell on yourself?" asked Ginny. Olivia was twirling around at the moment, her hands in her hair.

"Yeah, I can." Lifting up her wand and pointing it at herself, Hermione whispered the same spell, her hair now turning the same color blonde as Olivia's, except a bit darker. Her eyes stayed the same color. "Do I still look like me?"

"You look a bit different. I don't think anyone could notice you. It's absolutely perfect." replied Ginny. "Come on. My parents are probably already there. David and George are still waiting."

Hermione seized Olivia's hand and smiled. "How do I look, baby?"

"Like me!" Olivia said simply.

* * *

Ronald Weasely was walking around the mansion, a beautiful girl right beside him. "Why do you have to marry him?" he asked inquiringly. "I mean .. if you don't want to .. Don't do it."

Keira sighed. "It's not as simple as you think. My parents think its wonderful. It's unity of our bloodlines and what not."

"Who's this guy that you're marrying?" he asked, both eyebrows raised.

Keira knew of Blaise and Hermione's relationship, so she would feel guilty about telling Ron who the person was. "You'll see him in there."

"So, you ready to go in?"

"I don't know .. But I guess I have to. You can go ahead and be announced, I'll be in there already." Waving Ron goodbye, Keira disappeared into the bushes.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "She is one strange person." he mumbled, turning a heel and walking away from the outside world and back onto the footpath. Walking up four steps, he entered the mansion and found George and David waiting by a glass table. He walked up to them. "This place is bloody huge!" exclaimed Ron, looking around.

"Hey! Where did you run off to?" George teased. "With a girl ..?"

"She's just a friend. She's the one getting married." explained Ron.

"Well, who is she? And who's she getting married to?" asked David. "I'm at her party and I don't even know who she is."

"Oh, that reminds me .." started George. "This is a pureblooded ball, so David has to go as someone else. He won't change how he looks, but his last name is different just for tonight. He's our friend from France, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Why didn't Dad tell us this was a pureblooded party?"

George shrugged. "I have no clue. I don't think he knew though."

"What's your last name, Dave?" Ron asked David.

"David Grant." he replied. "You like?"

"It's suits you .. Kind of .." Ron looked up as the line was getting smaller. "Come on .. We're up." The three boys walked up to the black doors just as they closed again.

"Name?" the stout man asked Ron.

"Ronald Weasely." Ron replied curtly. The same man pulled out his wand and whispered Ron's name into it. Soon, his name was being yelled out as the doors opened. The red head almost fainted at the sight of the enormous ballroom. People were dancing, eating, standing, and talking. Some of the girls were even gawking at him.

Ronald did look rather handsome. His hair was in its usual glory, except a tad bit of gel here and there. The suit he wore was fitted, showing of the muscles in his forearms and stomach. All in all, he looked like a male model. Descending the stairs, Ron was greeted by a few men that worked his father.

It was when he approached a tall man with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, did he get a bit panicky. "Mr. Zabini." he greeted him.

"Ah, Ronald." Derek shook his hand. "Where is your father?"

"He's on his way here with my mother. I arrived here with my sister and brother." Ron responded. Ron didn't know what Blaise's father's first name was, so he didn't know that the party was being held for his son.

"That's wonderful. I believe you know my son." said Derek, moving aside to show Blaise laughing merrily with his mother. The only thing that phased Ron was the girl that was hanging off his arm. "Keira?" he asked loudly.

Keira turned her head, her face immediately frowning. Ron quickly composed himself. "Blaise and Keira are getting married?" he asked Derek slowly.

"Why, yes. Did you not know?"

"What? Oh, no. I knew .. I just wanted to make .. Uh .. Small talk." Ron said nervously. "I think I need a drink." He said a short goodbye and sprinted to the bar area. He reached the bar, finding George and David already there. "I know who's marrying who." Ron stated, watching them turn around and face him.

"Who?" George asked curiously.

Ron swallowed. "Hermione told you who she was dating, right?"

George nodded. "Zabini .. But, I don't see how that-" he stopped short, realizing what Ron meant. "I'm going to bloody kill him!" George made a move to get up, but Ron held him in place by putting his hand on his chest.

"Don't." he said solemnly. "Let her find out on her own."

"What?! He probably tricked her!" hissed George.

David looked back and forth at the two. "What are you guys talking about?"

They ignored him. "Zabini wouldn't trick her. He loved her, George. Let her find out .. Maybe she knows. I talked to Keira .. This was an arranged marriage."

George raised an eyebrow. "So, that's who you were talking to. Keira .. Interesting .."

Before Ron could say anything further, Ginny's name was announced throughout the hall.

* * *

"Bloody hell." muttered Ginny, impatiently waiting in the long line. She, Hermione and Olivia were a few people away from being announced. "When will this line move?!"

Hermione gasped. "Ginny! What if people know my _first _name in there? What am I going to do?!"

"You look different from Hermione _Granger _.. Just say it's a coincidence of some sort." replied Ginny.

Olivia played with the curls in her hair. "Look! It's so blonde .." she exclaimed, solely satisfied with her new appearance.

Hermione smiled. "Alright. But, what if I know people in there? Like .. I don't know. Let's just say Blaise is there. Can I tell him who I am?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, Hermione."

"Okay." Hermione saw Ginny's irritated face. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch! I was just asking!"

Ginny stepped forward, very glad that at least three more people were announced to enter. "This thing takes bloody forever." she hissed to Hermione. "When the hell are we going to get to the front?!"

Olivia clicked her tongue. "You're way too intolerant, Ginny. You need to relax a bit." she advised her. "You're stress level seems to be off the roof!"

Hermione snorted. "Ginny's stress level is always off the bloody roof."

Ginny scowled. "That's not true! Sometimes I can be very .. Well .. Non-stressed!"

"Don't lie. That never happened and I don't it ever will happen. You can never be non-stressed. You're way in over your head." stated Hermione.

"Whatever." mumbled Ginny, now approaching the announcer.

"Name?"

"Virginia Weasely." she said softly. She saw him murmur her name into his wand and soon the doors opened and she stepped through. She heard her name being bellowed throughout the ballroom, people turning to look at her. As she descended the stairs, she heard may of the whispers.

"Is that the youngest Weasely?" a woman with blonde hair whispered to who looked like her husband. "She's rather beautiful .."

Ginny smiled. _I'm beautiful! _Stepping down the last step, she quickly turned around and watched as Hermione and Olivia walked down the stairs.

"HERMIONE AND OLIVIA MICHAELS!" that same voice yelled.

That's when Ginny heard complete silence. People stood there and stared as the two sisters gracefully sauntered down the stairs, holding each other's hands. Hermione had a smile on her face, making her look even more stunning then she already did. Olivia had an identical smile, but not only did it make her look adorable, it almost made her look a tad bit older. It didn't matter how different they looked, or how different they acted, you would they were sisters anywhere and anytime. Ginny could hear more and more waves of whispers pass around as the girls took steps further down the stairs.

That's when she heard him. Blaise was speaking softly to someone about how alike 'Hermione Michaels' and 'Hermione Granger' looked. Turning her head to the right, she saw Blaise and Draco, speaking to each other quietly. They seemed to be debating about something. That's exactly when Draco met her gaze. He didn't sneer, scowl, snarl. But, he didn't smile, grin, or even smirk at her. He looked sorry, a bit guilty for some odd reason. Throwing him a curious stare, he looked to the floor. Still looking at him, Ginny saw a certain blonde haired girl casually walk over to him, seeming as if she was forced to, and kiss him on the cheek.

She felt her heart break at that very moment. Pansy Parkinson kissed _her _boyfriend on the cheek and now she was linking her arms with his. Her breath hitched in her throat, her breathing now very irregular. What was he and Blaise doing here? Was Draco secretly seeing Pansy? Why is Blaise holding Keira's hand? Why does Draco look as if he didn't want to be with Pansy? Is that why he looked so sullen? Is that why he had a spark of an apology in his eyes? She didn't know why, but for some reason, Ginny Weasely felt the need to crumple to the floor and die.

Before she could think another thought, she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Hermione. "Ginny, people are staring and I'm getting very scared." she whispered.

Ginny simply looked at her.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? You look like your about to cry?" asked Hermione, concern in her voice. She felt a tug at her black dress. "Yes, Olivia?" she asked her baby sister. Olivia merely pointed over to the far side of the hall. Looking up, Hermione found Blaise and Keira laughing together and Pansy and Draco laughing with them. "What the ..?" Hermione gripped Olivia's hand tighter, causing the girl to whimper. "It all fits. Everything." she croaked.

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and looked at Hermione curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"The engagement party .. The invitation .. Your father's friend, Derek. This is Blaise's ball .. This is Blaise's _and _Keira's ball .." Hermione put the pieces together. "I'm attending my boyfriend's bloody engagement party and I'm not even his fiancée!"

Forgetting about Draco, Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Mione .. I'm so sorry .." They didn't say anything else, for Olivia ran down to where the four were standing. Ginny looked at Hermione in worry. "What is she doing?"

Grabbing Ginny by the arm, Hermione replied, "We have to go and find out!"

Stalking their way over there, the two girls composed themselves quickly and stopped before the four. Hermione put on a phony smile. "Congratulations on your engagement." she said happily. Ginny swallowed. _Please, don't let her do anything stupid _.. "You guys must be very happy."

Avoiding the fact that Draco was there, Ginny spoke up. "Blaise, I'm happy for you." she said in a snappish tone. "Even if you are dating a child abuser." she added. Keira looked away. "I wonder how she'll treat your children."

Pansy sneered. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Looking over at Pansy, Ginny gritted her teeth. "Do you want to start with me? Or should I tell your parents that you're in the Order?" That shut her up. "That's what I thought."

"Who's this?" Blaise asked Ginny, gesturing over to Hermione. "Olivia was just telling me something very fascinating."

"This is Hermione .. I think the first name says it all." replied Ginny. "You know Olly already .. No need for introductions."

Hermione felt the tears building up in her eyes. Taking another breath, Hermione said, "Excuse me." She bolted out of there, leaving Ginny and Olivia behind.

Ginny stared at Blaise. "You ruined, Blaise. You have no clue what you did. You hurt her .. More than once may I add .." Her own tears threatening to fall, Ginny grasped Olivia's hand and made a move to leave.

Olivia wouldn't budge. "I hate you." she scolded directly at Blaise. "Mione hasn't cried since Mummy and Da left! You made her cry!" she yelled. "I hate you!" Olivia and Ginny walked off, Ginny holding the skirt of her dress and Olivia fuming.

* * *

Right after Keira was confronted by Hermione, Olivia and Ginny, she decided to walk outside onto the terrace. It was chilly out, little cold breezes here and there. Wrapping her arms around her, she sighed. This isn't how she wanted her life to start out as. She wasn't supposed to be getting married at this age and at this time. She wasn't ready. She was sure she liked Draco, but after seeing him kiss Ginny, she knew he wasn't the one for her. He found who he wanted to be with, and Keira was yet to find the one she could call her own.

"Cold?" asked someone behind her.

Keira smiled. "Not much. I'm okay .." she whispered. She didn't to ask who it was, she knew that voice all to well. He was the only person that ever listened to her, gave her advice. She always thought her fellow housemates would be the ones she could trust, but no. The only person she could ever confide in was a Gryffindor. And a Weasely at that. Ron never seemed to care about her before, but as she let her guard down, he began to talk to her more; show her what she was missing while on her little popular escapade. He held her while she cried, told her that she didn't have to be mean and vicious to be respected. He told her that hating others because of their bloodline or how they stood in the wizarding world was wrong. Instead of pushing him away like she usually would, she let him in on her feelings, her passion, her heart. Why did she open up to Ron out of all people, you ask? She didn't know herself. People sometimes did things without knowing why they did them. Ronald Weasely made her feel like a real person and only then did she realize that that was how she wanted to be treated.

He stood beside her, leaning along the railing. "It's lovely here in the nighttime." he said softly. "If I had to choose between living in the sunlight, or in the dark .. I'd definitely choose the dark."

"Why?" They didn't look at each other, they simply stared out into the black sky.

"Think about it. In the sunlight, you can see everything, everyone. But, in the dark .. Everything is hidden and in shadows. It's much more exciting that way. You don't know where you're going, don't know exactly how you're getting there. The dark is just another way to walk around the world without being stereotyped, hated, ridiculed for being you." he replied.

His words hit her with such zeal, she felt the need to obliterate the sun. "But, when you're in the dark .. You also won't be loved, cared for. You won't be able to see the one you fell in love with."

Ron shook his head. "You may not be able to see her. But, you'll still be able to touch her .. Hear her .. Smell her .. Taste her. It doesn't matter if you can't see her, it's the personality of the person you fell in love with, not how the person looked."

Keira smiled. "That's a really great way of seeing it." she said gently. "I'd choose the sunlight. I've been living in the dark and I'm quite tired of it. I'm very happy though .."

Ron raised any eyebrow. "And why are you happy?"

"My sunlight drove the darkness away .." she whispered.

"Sunlight?" he asked, turning his body towards her and looking at her. She also shifted her body towards him. "What do you mean?"

Walking up to him slowly, her face only a few centimeters from his, she let out a breath over his chin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said cheekily.

Ron didn't understand what was happening. One minute they were _just _friends .. And the next she seemed to insinuating something else. "Why are you doing this?"

Keira flinched at his confused tone. Didn't he know? Didn't he feel the things she felt? He was supposed to lean over and kiss her. And she was supposed to kiss back. Didn't he know? Now embarrassed, Keira pulled her face and body away from his, the heat from his body now disappearing. "I'm sorry .. I have to go." Running away before Ron could utter another word, she forced her tears back with all her might.

This isn't was she expected. She wasn't supposed to develop feelings for him. She was supposed to marry a rich Slytherin with a pureblooded line. It was all supposed to be predictable from her. Reaching her destination (an abandoned bedroom), she sprawled herself on the bed, her burgundy dress everywhere. What was she doing acting like that? If only she didn't let down that barrier around her heart, around her soul. She was born to fight feelings like this, born to crush emotions like this. This wasn't how it was meant to be. She was going to be popular, beautiful, have the most cutest boyfriend. These priorities were supposed to be on the top of her list.

But, then .. There was Ronald Weasely. There was how he would smile at her attempt at being mean .. how he would tell her that she could do whatever she wanted. He was the one who told her that she didn't have to marry Blaise .. That she didn't have to fit in with the Slytherins. He was the one that went up to her in the train and asked her if she was alright. He was the only person who could turn her frown upside down.

Thinking about him made her realize that not only did her 'supposed' priorities didn't matter, but that she, Keira Chelts, was falling for the last person she would ever want to fall for.

* * *

Blaise was roaming around the gardens, cursing himself for being such a stupid bastard. He knew it was Hermione from the second she walked into the room. Her hair color may have changed, but her smile, the way she walked, the love she had in her eyes was all the same. How could he have lied to her? Why didn't he just tell her about the ball? Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk around aimlessly through the outside of his house. He always loved being out in the cold. It made him think about everything and anything.

He knew he was in love. He wasn't that stupid. But, the reason why he was in love always bewildered him. Hermione wasn't the most beautiful woman in the bunch, not the most talkative, not the most popular. Why had he fallen for her? Was it because she was intelligent? Or the way she would chew on her pen when she was thinking? Was it how she would grab a hair tie and wrap up her hair in the messiest bun he's ever seen? Or was it how she cared for her younger sister? And how she cried for her parents when they were hurt? Not only was she a smart witch, but a caring one. One who loves each and every person, not only because they wanted to be loved, but because they were worthy.

Walking through an assortment of trees, he heard someone sniffling off to his right. Inching closer and closer, he found his true love, her hair now her regular color. She was crouching against a tree, her knees drawn up under her chin. He couldn't see her face, for they were now buried in her hands. Making his way towards her, he quietly sat down besides her, just wanting to reach out and touch her.

Hermione knew he was there. "Leave me alone." she choked out. "You've done enough." Stretching arm to touch her, he was stopped by her voice. "Don't touch me." He pulled back his hand, disappointed.

"Mione .. Please .." he whispered.

"What?" she snapped, showing him her face. He almost hit himself at the sight of it. Tears were flooded down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. She was sniffling nearly every five seconds, and the front part of her hair was soaked with her tears.

"I couldn't tell you .." he said softly. "What was I supposed to say? Hey, you want to come to my engagement party? I couldn't do that to you .. You know I have no control over this, Mione. If I could get out of this, I could. When I asked you to marry me, I didn't do it so I could get out of this betrothal .. I did it because I-"

"Because you love me." she finished for him.

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, because I love you. Keira doesn't want to marry me either. We were talking .. It seems like she has a boyfriend of her own. I want _you_, Hermione. Not _Keira_. I want _you _.."

"We can't be together, Blaise. We just can't. You're getting married and I .. I'm going to try and move on." she explained. "I'm sorry, Blaise, but .. I think it's time we ended this relationship. I don't want to be the _other _woman .."

Blaise stared at her. "No."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me? No?"

"I'm not losing you because of this. I am not going to risk losing my first love because of some stupid betrothal." he said sternly.

"This is not some stupid betrothal, Blaise! You're getting married!" she shrieked.

"And? This marriage DOES NOT stop me from loving you!" he yelled just as loud.

Hermione gazed at him through blurry eyes. Blinking the tears down, she threw herself at him and cried on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He kissed her forehead and mumbled soothing words in her ear. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

"I know, Love. I'm not going to .. I'm right here .. I'm never going to leave you." he whispered, holding her like his life depended on it. He held her until she stopped crying and dozed off in his arms. Shifting his body a bit, he got into a more comfortable position.

Closing his eyes to sleep, he heard Hermione murmur, "I want to marry you, Blaise." Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Opening it slowly, hoping not to wake her, he took out the ring and slid it down her ring finger.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. Leaning his head back onto the tree, he sighed. He was going to be with her, betrothal or not.

* * *

Ginny Weasely sat on the edge of the fountain, twirling her finger in the water. She was tired of crying, tired of moping around because of him. On her way out there, she dropped Olivia with her mother, who happily obliged to taking care of her for the night. Arthur and Molly thought her blonde hair was simply adorable.

She couldn't believe it. Draco said nothing to her all night. Nothing at all. He just stood there and stared as she spoke up for herself and Hermione. She knew Pansy was on their side, but why did she still act like a bitch? Ron and Harry filled her in on the new recruits for the Order.

Reminiscing on her moments with Draco, she heard a familiar call out her name. "Ginny .." he said breathlessly.

Turning herself around, Ginny stared at him. "I'm not in the mood to talk, David." she said softly. "I just want to be alone."

He took a seat beside her and wrapped one arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and let her head lean on his shoulder. "Hey .. It's alright. I don't know who or why you are crying, but you need to stop. I hate seeing you so sad."

"I'm not crying."

"Well, you _were _crying. Don't do this to yourself, Ginny. Is this about a guy? Tell me .. I can be a great listener you know!"

"David .. It's not anything big. Don't worry." she reassured him. "I'll be just fine."

"Well .. If you ever need an extra brother .. Always remember that I'm right-"

"GINNY!" roared a voice.

Ginny looked up from David's shoulder and stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Can I help you?" she asked icily.

Draco glared at David, and then at his arm that was snaked around _his _girlfriend's waist. "Get off her." he sneered.

David looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"Get - The - Hell - Off - Her." he said slower.

Ginny scowled. "Go away, Malfoy. David and I were talking!"

Draco clenched his fists. "I came here to apologize to you and you're here flirting with another guy?! What are you?! Some kind of whore!?"

Ginny froze, her mouth agape. David got up and stood face to face in front of Draco. "What the fuck did you call her?!"

"You should know. You're sitting there, fondling my girlfriend!" Draco snarled back.

David scoffed. "I was not fondling her! I was comforting her! What the hell?! You come stalking over here and have the nerve to call her a whore?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Now, I want you to leave."

"I am not leaving." replied David coldly. "Not unless Gin wants me to."

Draco looked at Ginny, who was silently crying at the moment. "Tell him to leave." he ordered her. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes swelled up with salted water. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she was hurting inside. He never meant to call her a whore. It just came out. "Ginny .. Please .."

"Dave, can you just leave us? I'll be back inside in a few minutes .. I promise." she said kindly to David.

Nodding in understanding, David gave her a hug. "If he tried anything .. Call me. I'll kick his ass." he whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled. "Alright."

Staring at David's retreating form, Ginny heard Draco clear his throat. "Say what you have to say." she told him frostily.

"Ginny .. I didn't mean to call you a -"

"Whore? Well, you did." she snapped.

Draco sighed. This was not going to be easy. "What you saw with Pansy was nothing .. It's just .. I didn't expect you to be here .. And .."

"And what? What if you knew I was coming? What would you have done? Hide your little relationship with Parkinson?"

"There is **no **relationship!" he yelled. "Pansy and I will never be together!"

Ginny snorted, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, right. And why is that?"

"Because! Because, I'm bloody with _you_!" he screamed. "I'm in love with you and only you! Why would I want to be with Pansy when I have you to love and care for?! You're the one I want to spoil! The one I want to have my children with! I can picture us together .. I can see us smiling in the future. I don't see that with Pansy."

Before Ginny could saying anything else, a loud explosion was heard from the mansion. The ground shook. "What the hell .." mumbled Ginny.

A green light shot up from the house to the sky, forming some sort of image. Ginny gasped at what she saw. "The dark mark .."

People then began running out of the house, their wands in their hands. "Mum .. Mione .. Da .. Ron .. Olly .. Draco we have to go in there!" yelled Ginny.

Draco shook his head. "Stay out here!" His voice was shaky and his palms were sweaty. "Stay right here!"

He ran over to the manor, not knowing that Ginny was trailing right behind him. He dodged people left and right, clutching his wand in his pocket. Women and children were screaming, men were yelling curses back and forth.

That's when Ginny saw them; so many of them. Men clad in silk black robes, the hoods over their heads. "Death Eaters .." Ginny was still sprinting behind Draco, hoping to find her family. They weren't even in the house yet and already they were getting tired. The Death Eaters were gathered around something, something that was screaming. Biting her lip, Ginny continued to the manor.

Jumping over flowers and rocks, Ginny tripped. "Ow!" she yelled.

"Ginny! Ginny!" screamed a frantic voice. Ginny looked down and found Olivia underneath her, her dress now stained with soil, and one of her shoes missing. "Where's Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked her.

"They're inside with Ronnie, Georgie and Davie! We have to help them, Ginny! They told me to go out here! Where's Mione?!" answered the young girl.

Not answering her, Ginny picked her up and ran up to the steps of the manor. That's when the whole estate became quiet. The eerie silence spooked her. Turning around slowly, she found bodies everywhere on the floor, the Death Eaters already gone. Grasping the handle of the door, she pulled, but to no avail. It was locked. Fumbling through her dress for her wand, she panicked. It wasn't there.

"Ginny! Ginny! We have to save them! Ronnie got hit! Ronnie got hit!" screeched Olivia, crying uncontrollably.

"Sshh .. Calm down. I need you to calm down." consoled Ginny. Thinking up a plan, Ginny bolted away from the door and towards the gardens, where there should be at least another door to enter the house with. Running through some bushes and came across a huge batch of tall oak trees. "Honey, how did you get out here?"

"Through the front door." responded Olivia, burying her face in Ginny's neck.

"Damn it." whispered Ginny.

Jogging down past the trees, Ginny bumped into a solid figure. Throwing her hand back and getting ready to punch whoever it was, she heard her a very memorable voice.

"Ginny! Olivia!" yelled Hermione, right behind the tall and solid figure. Ginny looked up and found Hermione running up to them and hugging Olivia. "Did you see it?! We have to bloody get in there!"

"Mione! Mione!" cried Olivia. "I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore!"

David stood still, reaching into his pocket and puling something out. "Can you guys do me a favor?" he asked quietly.

Ginny swallowed and stared at him as if he grew three heads. "People are probably dying in that manor and all you could say is 'Can you guys do me a favor'?"

"Just bloody do it!" yelled David fiercely.

Hermione held onto Olivia, singing a song softly. "Okay, what is it?" snapped Ginny, looking around nervously, thinking that some Death Eater would pop out and Avada their asses right then and there.

"Touch this .. All three of you." he commanded.

"What? Why?!" shrieked Ginny.

David thought quick. "If you do, your wands will come to you .. No matter where they are." He stole Hermione's wand from her earlier and threw it in some random bush.

Ginny nodded, along with Hermione. "Okay." she replied.

David handed a small key to Ginny, who stretched it out and let Hermione and Olivia touch it. Feeling that same pull in her body, Ginny screamed.

She felt herself fall to the ground, hearing the key clink to the floor. Rubbing her butt, she looked around and found herself in a large living room. "Mione?! Olly?!"

"We're right here!" hollered Hermione from the other side of the room.

"Mione, what happened?!" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione looked at Ginny, a serious look on her face. Olivia was shaking in her arms. "We were transported." she said slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"They key wasn't a wand retriever .. It was a portkey. David transported us here .."

Ginny was still perplexed. "Why?"

Hermione looked to the floor. "He wanted to protect us .."

* * *

**_(A/N):_** .. i think i'm ending it here .. lol .. nah .. wait .. maybe i will .. maybe i won't .. depends on the feedback .. i'm only writing this story because you guys want me to :) .. well .. there isn't enough explanations in this one .. but the next one tells you everything .. i demand more reviews! lol .. i love you guys .. thanks so much !!

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	15. Eight Months Is Too Long

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood there in the cemetery, trying their best to hold back their tears. Who would of thought something like this would of happened? Did Draco deserve to be hurt like this? The only person he ever truly loved has now left him. She wasn't supposed to go like that. He told her to stay behind, to stay outside where it was safe. He guessed she didn't. Once he entered the manor, he found everyone dueling and fighting. He's never seen so many Death Eaters in his entire life. Apparently, under cover agents for the Order attended the party and disguised themselves as other people. Felicity and Derek Zabini held the engagement party as a battleground, faking the engagement all together.

Blaise was ecstatic when he heard the news, but what made him even more surprised was that the one he really wanted to marry, was deceased. They told him that her body was no where to be found, and that maybe the Death Eaters kidnapped her. Her darling sister was gone, too; leaving nothing but a pink shoe. Blaise was distraught. He wouldn't come out of his bedroom for days. He's even tried killing himself. There really was no point in living in any longer for him. Why did he leave her in the woods like that? How could he be so stupid? He had heard the explosion and left her there to sleep, so he could see what was going on.

The whole engagement was a fake. They planned all of it to capture Keira's father, the second hand man to the Dark Lord. Who would have ever thought that he would do such a thing? Many people thought Lucius Malfoy was the second in command, but to everyone's surprise, he worked for the Order, getting information on where the Death Eaters would attack. Keira seemed pretty relieved to hear about the phony marriage. She jumped for joy when her mother told her that.

The battle in the ballroom was none too good. So many were injured and four have died. Four lives have been taken from the wizarding world and so many people resented that. A girl of only sixteen was taken from her family, her friends, her boyfriend. A smart witch of seventeen is missing, not knowing that her parents had died. Her younger sister has been missing, too, probably out trying to find her family. Last, but not least, a man of twenty one risked his life to save his best friend.

Draco stood there, staring down at the tombstone. It's been one month since that faithful day on December 20. He bent down in front of the gravestone and traced his finger along the lining.

**Virginia Weasely  
****Beloved Daughter, Friend, and Sister  
****1988-2004  
**"**To the world you may be one person,  
****But, to one person you may be the world"**

How could she just leave him like that? They were supposed to get married and have plenty of red haired children running around their home. He would step through the door and be welcomed by his family, all giving him hugs and kisses. He wouldn't have that anymore. He wouldn't wake up to her beautiful and angelic face in the morning and sleep with her tired and weary face at night. They were meant to be together, and so be it, they will.

Blaise Zabini had the same thoughts that Draco had. He and Hermione were engaged .. Engaged! How could God just take her away when he wasn't looking? He blamed himself for her death, for her pain. _He _was the one who left her. _He _was the one who had to scurry off and find out what made that noise. One month without Hermione was hell for him. What hurt even more was the fact that even Olivia was gone. He didn't care what people thought, but, for some odd reason, he saw Olivia as his daughter. He took care of her, tucked her in at night, he even read her a story once. That's how he wanted it to be. It would be him, Hermione, Olivia and more kids of their own. His daughters would have his eyes and her hair; his sons would have his cunningness and her smarts. All in all, their children would be perfection. He looked at the two tombstones that laid right beside Ginny's.

**Hermione Jessyca Granger  
****Loving Daughter, Friend, and Sister  
****1987-2004  
**"**Cowards die many times before their deaths,  
The valiant taste death only once."**

The next stone read ..

**Olivia Marie Granger  
****Precious Daughter, Friend and Sister  
****1998-2004  
**"**What do you do when the only person who  
****Can dry your tears, is the one who made  
****You cry in the first place?"**

Blaise read these tombstones over and over, memorizing each and every word. Shifting his gaze over to the tombstone to the left of Ginny's, it read ..

**David Leopold Retome  
****1983-2004  
****Brave Son, Friend and Brother  
**"**The scariest thing about memories,  
****Is thinking you will forget about them."**

Unlike the three girls' bodies, they found David's. He was hit with the killing curse, saving George from it. David died a brave man, a loved friend, a cherished son. What no one knew though, was that David was the only person who knew about the secret. The secret of the other three deaths, that weren't really deaths at all.

* * *

Ginny Weasely woke up to the same bedroom she's been sleeping in for the past month. It was a lovely room, lined with red and gold. The walls were a dark blood red color and the ceiling was a dark yellow. It suit her nicely and she loved waking up every morning to it. For thirty-one days, Ginny and Hermione have been trying to contact their families, but to no avail. The house had some sort of barrier around it. You can only open the windows and step into the backyard. Other than that, you weren't allowed in the outside world. Their food would always stock up on its own every Monday of every week. It was strange really. They wondered if David planned this all, or was it just a coincidence? Maybe David didn't know he transported them that night ..

Walking out of the room and to the bathroom, Ginny heard the toilet flush. "She always wakes up early .. Always .." mumbled Ginny, standing in front of the door and waiting for her friend to come out. Olivia was probably still sleeping, curled up in a tiny ball. Hermione's been teaching her a few simple spells and some Muggle subjects. Olivia was just as smart as her sister, and Hermione was proud.

"Mione!" yelled Ginny, really needing to relieve herself. "I bloody have to go! Let me in!" She heard her friend scurry around in there, throwing something out and then flushing the toilet once more. "How many times does she have to pee?" Ginny asked herself.

Leaning against the wall, Ginny heard the door open. "Finally!" she shrieked. "What the hell were you doing in there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We had chili last night .. There was a bit of a stomach problem .. I will not say anything further .."

Ginny made a disgusted face. "Ugh .. That is so sick. That was an over share!" Skipping through the bathroom door, Ginny shut it and locked it. Doing her business, she reached over and flushed the toilet, hearing that same swishing sound. "Aahh .." She walked over to the sink and washed her hands, rubbing soap between them under the water.

She didn't feel the need to take a shower today, it was much to early and she was way too lazy. Shutting off the faucet she dried her hands on the nearest towel and left the bathroom. Passing by Olivia's bedroom, she caught a glimpse of the girl huddled on the bed, the pillows and sheets thrown off. "She always sleeps so weird .." Ginny said to herself, skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was beautiful out. Ginny could see the sun's rays through the curtains that covered the window. Everyday, she would go outside into the backyard, just watching her surroundings. She wanted so much to leave this house and find Draco and her family. She missed them so much. Although she didn't know what happened to them, she still believed they were alive. Ginny and Hermione didn't know when they would get out of this house, but being the patient people they were, they decided to wait. They didn't have their wands, but the house itself was magical. Ginny grew accustomed to some of Hermione's Muggle ways. The house already had clothing in it and plenty of it. Ginny would do the 'laundry' as they call it every Saturday. She would piles and piles of her dirty clothing into a machine called a washer and then in a drier. It was confusing for her at first, but she really did enjoy seeing her clothing spin round and round. It was rather exciting.

Ginny stepped into the kitchen and found Hermione over the stove, cooking breakfast. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Hey, Mione .. You alright? You don't look too good .." Ginny was right, Hermione was a bit pale and her hair was a sweaty mess. "You sick?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just a bit of a cold." It was already January, a very cold and chilly month. "Haven't been able to sleep all night."

Ginny walked over to her and snatched the spatula away from her hand. "You .. Rest! I'll cook!" she said simply. "You need to get some sleep, Hon. You look exhausted."

Hermione sighed. "When are we going to get out of here, Gin? I can't stay cooped up in here any longer. We have no way of getting out and no way of people coming in .."

Ginny turned around to face her friend, who was now sitting down by the counter. "I thought we wouldn't talk about that."

"We can't just shove the topic aside as if it was nothing! We need to get out of here! What if one of us gets _really _sick and we'll need a Mediwitch?! What will we do then!?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I can help with that. I know a few healing spells and I can brew a few potions. Didn't you say there were a lot of ingredients upstairs in the attic?"

"Yes, I did. But, I'm saying .. What if one of us has a sickness that's _incurable_?! Ginny, we need to get out of here!"

"Hermione!" snapped Ginny. "We've tried to get out of here numerous times! The windows won't open, the front door is locked and the backyard is our only source of the outside world! We promised ourselves we wouldn't overreact for Olly! We need to stick together!"

Hermione scoffed. "Stick together?! Stick together?! I'm bloody locked up in this large house with my best friend and little sister! We have no way of getting out! How long are we going to stay here?! How long am I going to have to cook and clean every single bloody day?! That's all I ever do! All I do is cook .. Clean .. Look out the window .. Did you notice that the people who pass by the house don't even take a look at it!? What?! Is this house invisible?! I don't BLOODY UNDERSTAND ANYMORE!"

Ginny cringed at Hermione's outburst. She was usually the calm one who had to calm Ginny down. "Mione .. Please .." begged Ginny. "I know this is hard, but we're going to have to deal with it."

"I can't believe Dave did this to us! Why didn't he just let us fight?!" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to protect us .. Remember? Don't blame David for this .. He was just trying to help .." explained Ginny.

Hermione sniffled. "I can't do this for eight more months, Ginny."

Ginny looked at her, very confused. "And why is that, Hermione?"

Hermione met Ginny's gaze and sniffled once more, causing two tears to fall out of her left eye. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_(A/N:)_** .. i know .. i know .. its short .. but still .. had to get that out .. well .. here's another chappie for you guys .. i have so much school work to do right now .. so i don't know if i'll be updating anytime soon .. lets hope i do .. well please review .. i want to know what you all think .. this chapter i kinda sad .. then all surprising .. then all .. whoa dude! lol .. oh .. when you review .. can you please kindly tell me which chapter of this story was your fave? thanks.  
  
as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade. 

**_btw_**: i made up my s/n chalk & gatorade .. mainly because i love chalk because its so .. i don't know .. chalky? and i simply adore gatorade .. its such a thirst quencher .. makes me want to cry !!


	16. Two Pregnancies

Neville sat against the tree in front of the lake. His two best friends had died.

**_DIED_**.

How was he to deal with that?

After hearing about the ambush, Neville gobbled up a polyjuice potion and disguised himself as a Death Eater. He reached Zabini Manor and quickly began throwing hexes and curses left and right. He's never seen so much blood in his entire life. The Light Side was flooding in, killing as many Death Eaters as possible. That's when he saw him.

Lord Voldemort.

The evil man was in a huge blue bubble with a boy.

Harry Potter.

Harry attended the ball also disguising himself as another. Neville watched as they dueled and battled, Harry sporting a cut lip and a lifeless left arm. He had his wand raised, pointing directly between Voldemort's eyes.

The git didn't even looked affected. He, too, had cut on his lip, but also a gash on the back of his head. His wand was on the floor beside Harry, his leg limping behind him. He was going to lose. Good was now going to prevail.

Neville dodged another curse that was thrown at him. He looked to his right and found George lying on a dining table, his legs bound and his face bloody. The Death Eater before him muttered a curse, but before the spark could hit George, someone else shoved him aside and took the spell.

David Retome.

Neville stared as the boy fell to the ground, his head making a loud crack. He died in honor. He sacrificed his own life to save his best friend. George gained his composure and shot an unforgivable at the Death Eater who killed his friend. Neville watched as George approached David's lifeless body, kneeling beside him and saying a few words.

Hearing a loud scream, Neville snapped his head back to the blue bubble and saw Voldemort escape into midair, leaving an unconscious Harry behind.

That's all Neville remembered before his whole world went pitch black. Someone told him that a Death Eater threw some sort of object at his head, causing him to faint. The morning hw woke up, was the morning that Colin told him that Ginny, Hermione, and Olivia's bodies were no where to be found.

Neville then did something he's never done before.

Neville cried.

He cried with his girlfriend, Lavender and his best friend, Colin. Dean at the moment was in a coma; he was hit with a comatose spell, making him sleep for almost eternity. So many people were hurt, four people died, and Neville would not stop crying.

It's been a month now, and Neville hasn't even attended all of his classes. He would usually skip them and wander around the school, reminiscing on his friendship with Ginny and Hermione. Tears would soon form in his eyes and he would break down on the ground, sobbing. He could never forget the day Ginny and he went to the Yule Ball together. They were the best of friends. He would never forget how Hermione tutored him in Herbology. He would never forget when Olivia pretend married him and Lavender. He loved them dearly .. And now he regretted not telling them that everyday when they were alive.

* * *

Colin Creevey stared down at his boyfriend in the Infirmary, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. "Dean .." he whispered. "I know I've never told you this .." He choked on his sobs. "But - .. But I love you .." he said quietly, tightening the grip on his hand.

Colin could never forgive himself for what happened. He couldn't go with the Order to Zabini Manor, he was to stay behind and tend to those who came back injured. When he saw Dean's unconscious body being carried in, he almost fainted.

Dean was more than his boyfriend; Dean was his everything.

Colin laid his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heart beat. Dean was Colin's first boyfriend, and he hoped he would be his last. Closing his eyes and also falling asleep, Colin whispered once more, "I love you, Dean .."

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat on a bench in some Muggle park he stumbled upon. Flashes of Hermione passed through his mind, making him ache with pain. His parents worked for the Order. They faked the whole engagement just to get plenty of Death Eaters gathered at their house. Voldemort was disguised as an older man, by the name of Curran De'Lacour.

Keira's father was placed in Azkaban, where he would be punished with the Dementor's kiss. Keira's mother was heartbroken in finding out that her husband was a Death Eater. They seemed like the perfect family, but Keira's father held a very dark secret. He had another family, a Death Eater family. His other wife, Gladys, was Voldemort's "play thing". Gladys' son, Jeremiah, was a year older than Keira. He and his mother were also sent to Azkaban.

Blaise swung his feet back and forth, watching as three little girls played by the fountain in front of him. He's always wanted children. For some odd reason, they made him happy. Olivia than flashed through his brain. Blaise frowned. Olivia was only the age of six when she died. _Why couldn't they take me instead of her? She had so much to live for .._

Blaise ran a hand through his hair, sighing in the process. He's cried way too many tears. It's been almost two months since Hermione's death, and he knew that he would never get over it. It was impossible to forget.

She was his only. And now the Gods have taken her.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Ginny asked. "As in .. you're carrying a child?"

Hermione nodded. "I _think _I'm pregnant, but I don't know for sure .."

Ginny smiled. "I can brew up a pregnancy test. It'll be easy .. All the potions are upstairs. Let's go!" Ginny grasped Hermione's hand and ran out the door.

"Ginny! Not so fast! Bloody hell!" yelled Hermione, being dragged by the over-excited red head. Hermione's feed sped up faster as they jolted up the stairs and into the attic. Stopping abruptly behind Ginny, Hermione watched as Ginny scurried throughout the room, grabbing over ten vials and dropping tidbits of liquid in each.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Way too happy .." she muttered.

* * *

Draco stared at his mother in shock. "You're lying!" he snapped, pacing the parlor and mumbling a words.

Narcissa chuckled. "Darling, I am very sure." she stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. "Your father and I are very happy about this. It'll be quite wonderful if you will be, too."

Draco sighed. "But .. I'm seventeen, Mum. I'll be seventeen years older than the boy!" he protested, his voice a little whiny. "And the crying .. Oh bloody hell! He will be crying!"

"I'm already three months along, Draco. I am having this child whether you like it or not. Your father just told me to inform you of my condition." scowled his mother. "If you do not like the circumstances, than I propose you lose contact with I and your father."

"Mum, it's not that .." he started. "It's just .. Wow .. I didn't think it was possible to have kids this old .."

Narcissa's lips pursed. "Are you stating that I am old?"

Draco gulped. "No." he said uncertainly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You will love your brother, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. And if you do not, then I will be forced to hex you into oblivion."

"I'm happy for you, Mum." he said sincerely. "Even though the kid's going to be a bloody devil .." he muttered to himself.

Narcissa heard. "Just like his big brother."

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I can't believe you and Dad are still at it."

"You won't believe .." replied Narcissa, stepping out of the parlor, leaving a disgusted Draco behind.

"Images .." He shuddered.

* * *

Hermione watched Ginny as she spread a clear liquid over her stomach. "Okay .. I'm done. Now, we have to wait five minutes. If the liquid stays clear, then you are defiantly not pregnant. But, if it's blue .. You are and it also means you are having a boy. If it's pink .. You're having a girl." explained Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "What do you want the liquid color to change into?"

"Hhmm .. Definitely pink." stated Ginny. "I'd love to see another little Olly."

Hermione smiled. "So would I!" Hermione stared in awe as the liquid transformed on her stomach, and turned into a bright pink color. There were pink blotches everywhere. "I .. I'm .. I'm pregnant!" she yelled, looking up at a happy Ginny.

Ginny beamed. "This is bloody great! You're going to have a baby!" she screamed.

Hermione jumped up and down. "I'm doing to have a baby! I'm going to have a baby!" she repeated.

Ginny began jumping with her. "Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby .."

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have a baby." she said sulkily.

Ginny stared at her. "Hon, I know that."

"No, Ginny. You don't understand. I'm going to have a _baby _in _this _house _without _a Medi-Witch .."

"You have me."

Hermione gawked at her. "That doesn't mean anything! You know nothing of childbirth!"

"I know that the baby comes out and I have to just wait and stuff!" roared Ginny. "I can deliver a baby!"

Hermione snorted. "You can't even spell your last name!"

Ginny scoffed. "That was one bloody time, Hermione! Can't you forget about it just once?! I was tired and I couldn't see what I was bloody writing!"

"Yeah right! How can I trust you to deliver a bloody baby, Ginny?!"

"Just trust me!"

"No!"

"You know what?! Fine then, I won't deliver your baby!" yelled Ginny.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine."

Five minutes of silence passed before them.

Ginny pouted. "Can I please deliver the baby?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine." she said sternly. "As long as you don't go crazy."

Ginny led Hermione to an old couch to the far right of the attic. She sat down beside her pregnant friend. "He would have been happy, you know."

Hermione sighed. "I wish he was here."

"We'll see them all one day. I promise."

"What if we don't, Ginny? What if my daughter never gets to meet her father?" Hermione asked sadly.

"That won't happen, Mione." said Ginny.

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm here. And I'll do my best to get us back to our families."

Hermione smiled. "He would have been proud of you."

"Who?"

"David." Hermione said simply.

"He would have been proud of all three of us." countered Ginny.

"I hope he's alright." sighed Hermione.

"I know he's happy wherever he is. I can feel it .." whispered Ginny.

* * *

**_A/N:_** a very pointless chapter .. but whatever .. just wanted to get that all out .. i didn't want to squeeze two chapters in one .. next chappie is set two years later .. :) .. review if you want to see it !

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade


	17. Finally

**_A/N: _**from now on .. Ginny's fill name will be Ginevra instead of Virginia .. I actually grew a liking to her real name .. Lol .

* * *

Two years have passed, and Hermione was already the age of nineteen. "Olivia!" Hermione yelled throughout the house. Her little sister, the age of eight, came running down, her hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Yes, Mione?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Can you please tell Ginny to bring Mack inside .. It's cold out!" It was in the middle of December, exactly two years since this all started. "I don't want her catching a cold!"

Olivia nodded, running out into the backyard. Hermione was over the stove, stirring a big bowl of soup. Ginny would run in any minute, a one year old Mackenzie Ginevra in her arms. Just the night before, they witnessed a raid outside, but didn't hear a thing. They watched as countless Muggles were thrown onto the ground by curses and hexes. This was the first time they ever found out they were living in a Muggle town.

The girls never knew why they couldn't hear anything, but it didn't matter. They didn't want to hear the screams any way. Hermione closed up all the curtains and blinds so they wouldn't have to see anymore of the gruesome event. They wished they could do something, but the house was still locked up. They only way they can go outside is with the backyard, and not even that could satisfy them.

It was snowing outside, and Hermione could hear Ginny, Mack, and Olivia's laughter. One year and three months ago, Hermione gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. Ginny was the midwife, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it. Olivia was like the father, holding Hermione's hand and telling her to push and push.

Lily Alexa was asleep in her bedroom. Lily was named after Harry's mother and Mackenzie was named after David's mother. Mackenzie, who was an exact replica of her father, had Hermione's stamina and grace. She was not as messy as her sister.

Lily, who was a mixture of her father and mother, had her father's straight jet black hair and her mother's dark hazel eyes. She, however, inherited her smile from her father and her eating habits as well. Mackenzie had dark blue eyes and the same straight jet black hair.

As if on cue, Ginny walked into the house, her red hair in two buns. Mack was drooling in her arms, a very wooly hat on her head. "Hey, Mione! Still cooking?"

Hermione snorted. "Can you take over dinner for me? I need to get Lily and Mack changed .."

"Sure." Ginny handed Mack over to her mother and began stirring the soup Hermione was stirring. "Olly, honey .. Can you help me out?" Olivia clambered onto a chair and began chopping up some vegetables.

Hermione smothered Mack's face with kisses, causing the baby to coo in delight. She simply loved her daughters, they were her pride and joy. Walking up the stairs and entering their bedroom she found Lily standing up in her crib. "Hey, Lily! Did you have a nice nap?"

"Baa!" yelled Lily, smiling.

Hermione laughed. "We need to get you changed, Honey." Ginny and Hermione decided to go exploring in the house, and when they did, they found tons and tons of baby stuff up in the far corner of the attic. They used it to their advantage and made the twins a room.

Placing Mack on the changing table, Hermione took off the girl's wet outer clothing. "Did you have fun with Aunt Gin?" she asked the baby. Mack responded by making gurgling noises. "Aw .. Yes you did!"

Putting on a small t-shirt that once belonged to Olivia on Mack, Ginny wrapped her child up in a thick blanket and placed her in the crib. She walked over to Lily and smiled. "It's your turn!"

She picked up her beautiful baby and also put her gently onto the changing table. She undressed her and put on a new set of clothing, wrapping her up in a thick blanket also.

Turning to the right, she found Ginny and Olivia standing by the doorway, a spoon in Ginny's hand. She was licking off the soup on it. "Mione .. Dinner's ready! I thought you might need help in carrying the twins .."

Hermione sighed. "You know me so well, Gin .."

Ginny laughed. "I'll take Mack? Or Lily?"

"I'll carry Lily, since I'm already holding her. You can take Mack. I think she's fallen asleep." stated Hermione. "Or maybe .. Olly, baby .. Do you want to carry Lily?"

Olivia beamed. "Oh .. Can I carry her, Mione?!"

"Sure, baby." Hermione walked over to her little sister and placed Lily in her arms. "There."

"She looks just like Blaise .." said Olivia.

Hermione blinked back tears and looked at her engagement ring on her finger. "I know .. I know .."

* * *

Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office, twiddling his thumbs. They were having another Order meeting, except this time it was only him, Colin, Neville and the Weasely boys. Remus and Sirius informed them of a raid just an hour before.

They were waiting for word from them right now. "Harry, you look a little glum .. You alright?" asked a very concerned Ronald Weasely.

Harry shook his head. "We could have had him, Ron. I could of killed him two years ago .. But now .. He's back and he's causing much more terror than before."

"Harry, it's not your fault. He's a ruddy bastard who never just dies." said Ron. "Don't let it get to you. We'll get him .."

Harry sighed. "If I just killed him, then Mione, Ginny and Olly would be here right now." Harry said sadly.

"I miss them, too, Harry. You're not the only one who wants them back." Ron replied. "It wasn't your fault .." He swallowed. "Things happen .."

Before they could say anything else, Remus and Sirius flooed in. Remus walked in first, very dirty, his hair messed up. "The raid's over .. But we need to get there. People need tending to and some Muggles are asking questions." he stated, a very disgruntled Sirius right behind him.

"It was in a Muggle town called Bensenville. Over ten Muggles were killed and some were kidnapped." Sirius chimed in. "We have to leave now."

Without waiting for anyone's reply, Remus handed Harry the floo pot. "You go first Harry."

Harry got up and grabbed the pot from Remus' hand. "Where to?"

Remus looked at George solemnly and replied, "Retome Residence."

* * *

Ginny sauntered over to Hermione, Mack in her arms. "Let's go down to dinner!" she said excitedly.

Before anyone else could utter another word, a loud thump was heard downstairs. Hermione froze, grabbing Olivia by the arm and placing her behind her. "Ginny .. What was that?" she whispered.

Ginny's breathing quickened. "I don't know .." Remembering that Hermione, Mack, Lily and Olivia were in the room, she looked over to face them. "I need you guys to hide out in my room, okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "No bloody way! I'm not leaving you!"

More thumps were heard and now they could hear male voices echoing through the halls. "Just bloody go!" Ginny said harshly.

Hermione licked her lips and walked out of attic very slowly, her hand holding Olivia's. Ginny was right behind them. "Ginny .. Do you know what a gun is?"

Ginny nodded. "Isn't it that Muggle device that shoots out metal pieces?"

"Yes .. I found one in my bedroom .. It's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. Go get it!" she ordered.

Ginny placed Mack in Hermione's arms. "You guys have to stay quiet .. Okay?" She saw Hermione nod. Olivia was still holding Lily, who was dozing off at the moment. The four ran into Ginny's room and locked the door.

Upon hearing more and more thumps, Ginny jogged over to Hermione's room and to the nightstand. Pulling out the drawer, she grasped the Muggle device and held it out. Her father explained to her how it was used and its uses. It was made to kill people. She knew she would need this.

Walking out of Hermione's bedroom, she heard complete silence. "Be calm, Ginny." she whispered to herself. She could hear their footsteps, heading of the front door. Ginny stood at the top of the stairs, the gun pointed at the front door. She could see shadows now, so many of them. There was at least ten men down there, maybe even more. This gun only had six bullets; how was she going to get all of them?

* * *

Harry threw the floo powder down onto the floor of the fireplace, the green flames now engulfing around him. He landed on the floor of a huge living room. The smell of roast beef filled his nose. Stepping out of the fireplace, he heard Colin and Neville fall to floor. "Bloody hell, Nev! Do you have to be so damn heavy?" asked Colin, getting off the ground and dusting off his robes.

Neville scoffed. "I am not heavy!"

Harry shook his head. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked, hearing Ron plop into the living room.

"It smells like food .." stated Colin, sniffing harder. "Really good food .."

Neville walked over to the kitchen. "The stove's on .. And there are plates on the table .." he explained, walking closer and dipping his finger in the pot. He licked the contents off his finger and smiled. It tasted exactly like Hermione's famous beef stew. "It tastes delicious." he yelled to the other boys.

Harry looked over to the fireplace and found Bill and Charlie emerging through, their faces impassive. "Where's Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked the guys.

"Their coming in right now." stated Colin.

"_.. No bloody way!" _

Harry froze. "Did you guys hear that?" he whispered.

Colin nodded. "Who's the hell is in here?! No one's been in this house for years!"

George thumped through the fireplace, his red hair all tussled. "Why are you guys so quiet?"

"Sshh!" hissed Ron. "Someone's in here."

George pulled out his wand and pointed it at the stairs. He could make out a shadow at the very top. "Someone's up there." he whispered to everyone else. Sirius, Remus, Fred, Charlie, Bill and Percy soon joined them, their wands out also.

"Why are we so quiet?" asked Remus.

"Sshh!" Ron hissed again. "There's someone living here!"

Sirius looked at Harry. "Are you all sure?"

Harry nodded. "I heard someone talking up there .."

"Was it male or female?" asked Charlie.

Bill waved around his hands, trying to shut them up. "It's coming down!" Fred and Percy were behind everyone else, standing on their toes and looking over everyone's head.

Harry bit the inner part of his cheek and looked at the stairs, watching the petite shadow inch closer and closer to them.

When it came into view, everyone froze. Not only because it was holding a gun, but mainly because who _it _was.

* * *

Ginny took small steps down the stairs, sticking the gun and listening intently on what the people down there were saying. Her breath was now irregular, her hand holding the gun a bit shaky. Hissing in a breath, she stepped down to the last step and turned to face the intruders. The light from the living room reflected onto her face and onto them, making her see everything much more clearly now. It was darker on the flight of stairs.

She lifted her eyes up to see them and gasped. Her mouth was open and breathing stopped. What even scared her the most was the fact that they were all holding wands. Someone stepped forward, taking a better look at her. She knew who he was the instant he moved. "Ron." she said breathlessly, dropping the pistol to the floor.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. "Ginny?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** i know you guys hate me .. but .. well .. come one!! .. its just a little cliffy .. lol .. :) .. are you happy that they found them now? .. next chappie will be blaise and draco's lives .. kind of .. well .. enjoy .. and please .. review .. i don't know if i want to trash this story ..

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	18. Author's Note, Please Read

**Author's Note**:

Oh man .. I am incredibly sorry about not updating this story, even after I left you all at a horrible cliffy. School's been quite crazy and I've had major block for the next chapter. I'm really sorry ..

Well, I've decided to lay low of this little story for now .. and I'm writing a new fanfic .. It's not that original as my other stories have been, but I've decided to give it a bit of a try.

It's called, "Draco and Ginevra."

It's quite cliche. It's mainly about the two being sent back in time, both now being Romeo and Juliet. It's probably been done before, but hey .. I just wanted to give it a try. It's not as cliched as you think .. There will be twists and turns and it'll be different because I'm adding my own style to give it flavor.

I am very thankful for all those who have reviewed this story, and never fear, I am _not _trashing this story. I simply adore it and I promise you I will right more.

Oh, and if ever you need a beta-reader, just give me an email. I'll be delighted to help any of you out.

Thanks so much,

as always - fawning over cheese,   
chalk & gatorade :)


	19. The Date

**Chapter 18** - The Date

Draco Malfoy rubbed his temples, trying to drown out his brother's cries. He was pretty loud for a one year old. Finally fed up with the insipid sobbing, Draco stalked out of the room and into his little brother's room. "What is it now, Dominic?" Draco asked annoyed.

Dominic looked up at his brother, tears in his eyes. "Blaah," he spat, drooling on his tight little t-shirt. "Blaah."

Draco rolled his eyes and picked him up. "You're lucky Mum is right downstairs," he scolded. "If not .. I'd be forced to shut you up."

"Blaaah." his little brother cooed again.

"Oh, bloody hell," muttered Draco, placing the baby back into the crib. "Sleep. Now." he commanded.

Dominic just smiled at him, his bald head glistening in the sunlight. Draco's gaze softened. "She would of loved you .." he said softly. "She would have been your sister in law .."

Hanging his head down and walking out of the room, Draco heard his mother call him. Taking a deep breath and lifting his chin high, Draco walked down the stairs, making his footsteps very loud. He found his mother sitting in the living room, across from someone. "Yes, Mum?"

Narcissa smiled. "Draco .. Look who's here." She gestured to the blonde girl in front of her. "She came back from France. She was just telling me of her honeymoon."

Draco forced a smile. "Good to see you again, Pansy." he said sincerely.

Pansy got up off the seat and approached her friend. "It's good to see you, too." She embraced him tightly and broke away. "How are you doing?" Although Pansy disliked Ginny, she still cared for Draco and his feelings for the dead girl. He hasn't been out on a date in two whole years, and she felt horrible for that.

"I've been fine." he lied. "How's Marcus?" he asked.

Pansy smiled. "He's a little mad that I left to see you guys. He talked about some always being together nonsense. I don't understand him."

Draco snorted. "How's Andrew been?"

Pansy shrugged. "Well, he and Greg have been alright. They're still in the States, trying to find themselves some American girls. Vinny's trying his best to visit with his new girlfriend, Madelyn."

Narcissa thought best to leave. "I'll be going now. I think Dom needs another changing." she said sweetly, regally striding up the stairs and disappearing into the top landing.

Pansy sat down again and motioned for Draco to sit. "They're having another Order meeting, you know. There's been another raid .."

"I heard. Weasely filled me in on it," he replied.

"How'd he take the news?" asked Pansy.

"What news?"

"The news of you being with his baby sister. You owled me and told me that you finally confessed it all to him," she explained.

Draco sighed. "He was surprised at first, but then .. Well .. He kind of just shrugged it off. He didn't feel like talking about her and neither did I .. So we changed the topic and started arguing."

Pansy snickered. "Keira says her hellos."

"That's nice," Draco said curtly. "Tell her I said hello back."

The blonde girl nodded. "How's Dom been? I hear he's been driving you nutters."

"That's an understatement," responded Draco. "He never shuts up! He's worse than he was before! I can't wait until he gets older and learns to walk. Then I can trip him."

Pansy playfully smacked him on the arm. "Hey! That's not good to say!" she reprimanded. "Especially since you're speaking to a pregnant woman!"

Draco's eyes widened. "You and Marcus?"

"No, me and Greg," she said sardonically. Draco choked on his spit causing him to lunge forward and cough hysterically. Pansy patted his back. "I was bloody kidding, Draco! Yes, it's Marcus' baby!"

Draco calmed down. "I can never see Marcus as a father .."

"Neither can I, but .. I know he'll try his best," said Pansy thoughtfully.

"Good luck with baby Marcus," teased Draco.

"We're naming it after you."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Draco.

"Still naming it after you," joked Pansy.

Draco made a disgusted face. "Why?!"

"Draco's more of a girl's name anyways." said Pansy.

"Pansy," he growled.

"Oh, shut it. If I ever get morning sickness, I'll be forced to vomit on you," she warned.

Draco shut up completely.

* * *

Blaise scoffed. "I am _not _going." he stated.

Felicity frowned. "It took me a lot of time to find this girl for you .. Blaise .. You need to start dating."

"You don't understand, do you?" he asked harshly. "What would you do if Dad died?! Huh?! You wouldn't get over that quickly! I am _not _going on a bloody blind date!"

Felicity stared into his eyes. "Please, Blaise. She's really looking forward to meeting you. She's a nice girl. Her name is Alainna."

"I don't bloody care what her name is." he growled. "I am not going and you can't make me."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Can you stop acting like such a baby for once?"

"No." he snapped.

"Just go out with her .. Just for tonight and see how it goes. If you don't like her than you _don't _need to be with her. But, if you _do _like her .. Then .. That's great!" Felicity clapped her hands together.

Blaise shook his head, remembering the promise he made to Hermione.

"_Don't leave me, Blaise .." she whispered, still crying._

"_I won't .. I'm right here .." he replied._

"No, I'm not going."

Felicity sighed. "Then, you are dismissed."

Blaise got up off the chair and left the room. He wasn't going to go back on the promise he made to his first love and he never will. His heart was devoted to her and it always will be.

* * *

Hermione paced the bedroom, Mack still in her arms. "Mione .. You have to calm down!" scolded Olivia, rocking Lily back and forth. "Ginny will be alright!"

Hermione shook her head. "We can't just stand here, Olly! We need to go down there! What if there is more than one attacker?! Ginny could be hurt!" she yelled, causing Mack to cry. "Sshh .. Baby .. It'll be okay."

Bouncing Mack up and down, Hermione heard a metal clank downstairs. Her head snapped towards the door. "I'm going down there." she stated, placing Mack on the bed and surrounding her with pillows. She looked at Olivia. "You stay here with the twins. I'll be back."

Olivia swallowed, but obeyed her sister. Opening the door slowly, Hermione heard nothing but breathing from downstairs. "Please be okay, Ginny." she whispered, leaning on the wall for support. She peered down the stairs and found Ginny facing her left, the gun on the floor. Hermione gulped. "Ginny!" she yelled, not wanting to go downstairs. Ginny snapped her head back up, tears in her eyes.

No one moved. It was all silence. Hermione took one step down the stairs, holding Ginny's stare. "Ginny, what is it?" she asked. "Who's there?! Oh Merlin .. Ginny are you okay?!"

She saw the look of pain and happiness on Ginny's face, but had no clue to why. "Ginny .. Answer me .." she said through her teeth. She heard a few footsteps and soon found someone walking towards Ginny. When he was in view, Hermione paused. "Ronald .." she said softly, a smile creeping up to her face.

Hermione ran down the stairs with the speed of light and enveloped her friend of seven years in a hug. "I thought I lost you." she whispered. Her eyes were shut, smelling the essence of her best friend.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, so she turned around and faced a shocked Neville. "Nev .." she stated, pulling back from Ron's hug and squeezing Neville tightly.

Ginny stared at her brother and wept a bit. "Ronald Billius Weasely." she mocked, her voice cracking a bit.

A tear fell down Ron's cheek. "Ginny .." He lunged forward and hugged his only sister, not wanting to let her go again. George came running over, also crying his eyes out. Hermione was now hugging Colin, who just started bawling like a baby.

"Colin! Oh Merlin .. I didn't think I'd see you again!" cried Hermione, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

No one heard a small someone creep down the stairs. "Mione? Ginny?" asked a timid voice.

Hermione pulled away from Colin and looked at her sister. "Olly .. Look who's here!" she said excitedly. Olivia was holding Lily, she left Mack upstairs for she couldn't hold the both of them at the same time.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Nevie! Colin! Ronnie! Georgie!" she screamed, causing Lily to cry. Hermione took Lily in her arms and watched as Olivia hugged the four boys. Ginny was still wrapped up in Ron's arms.

Hermione felt someone else tap her shoulder. She turned to the right, and found Harry standing there, his mouth wide open. "Mione .." he said breathlessly. "We .. We thought you died."

"You didn't think I'd leave you all alone that fast, now did you?" she asked amused. Letting out one of her arms, she pulled Harry close and smelled his scent. "I want you to meet someone, Harry." she told him softly.

Harry pulled back and looked at the baby in Hermione's arms. "This is my daughter." she said loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "Lily Alexa Zabini. She's named after your mother."

Harry smiled. "She's beautiful." he whispered. "Is she .. Is she Zabini's?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and looked around the room. "Blaise isn't here?" she asked quietly.

"He wasn't coming on the Order mission." stated Charlie, going over to Hermione and hugging her from the side. "I can't believe it's you, Herms."

He then walked over to Ginny and embraced her tightly. "They said you died, Ginny. We couldn't find your bodies. Two years, Gin .. Two years."

Ginny sniffled and hugged her brother back. "I've missed you guys so much."

* * *

Molly Weasely awoke to the sound of laughter and giggles downstairs. Arthur left very early for work, so it would be just her and her boys. Thinking of her children, she cried a little. Her darling baby Ginny was now gone.

For the last two years, Molly has been thinking. Thinking about maybe having another child or adopting. Life without Ginny was incomplete and she knew she didn't want an incomplete life.

She walked out of her room and bustled down the stairs, tightening the bath robe she had on. She stumbled into the kitchen and sighed. The last two years have been great and saddening all at the same time.

Charlie and his wife, Madison, had their first child, Duncan. He was now one year old and the most sneaky little boy you would ever meet.

George and his pregnant wife, Alicia, were expecting twin girls. Fred, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out a way to propose to the love of his life, Katie.

Bill and Fleur had their three month old baby girl, Cherry. Cherry had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was a mixture of her father and her mother. Fleur has recently gotten English lessons and improved dramatically. It didn't even seem like she was French anymore.

Percy, at the moment, had a two year old daughter, Alexa, that he's been raising all on his own. Alexa's mother, who no one knew of, fled from England right after Alexa was born. Percy, who didn't care much, loved his daughter dearly. She had beautiful red hair and wonderful hazel eyes.

Molly turned the faucet on, unaware of a few noises that came from the living room. Upon hearing a few voices, Molly turned it back off and listened carefully.

"We didn't have any floo powder .." said a female voice.

"We didn't have our wands .." said another.

She then heard someone sigh. "Well, as long as your back. Mum's going to go bonkers."

Molly recognized that voice. "Percy!" she yelled. "Alexa needs tending to!" she shrieked. Percy always had a way of leaving and doing all his work, while his baby girl was at home asking for him.

Not hearing a response, Molly rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen entrance. Going through the door, she entered the living room. She stared right at Percy and pointed a finger. "Percival Weasely! Your daughter is waiting for you upstairs!" she reprimanded, jabbing the stubby finger onto his chest. "What on earth was so important that you had to leave her all on her own!"

Percy smiled gaily. "There was something very important," he said cheekily.

Molly gritted her teeth. "And what would that be?"

Olivia squealed. "Gramsy! Gramsy!" The eight year old ran over to Molly, both arms opened widely.

Molly stood there, staring down at the bushy haired girl. "Is this some sort of joke?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I would never play a joke on you, Mum." someone whispered.

Molly looked up and found her youngest daughter, holding a small baby girl in her arms. "Ginny?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Ginny nodded and gave Mack to Percy. "Ginevra?" she asked, taking her arms and hugging her tightly. "They said .. They said .."

Ginny pulled back, tears in her eyes. "I'd never leave you without saying goodbye," she said quietly, pulling her mother back and hugging her once more.

As soon as everyone saw this gesture, they ran over and had a huge group hug.

Ginny, Hermione, and Olivia knew there was _a lot _of explaining to do.

* * *

Blaise scowled at his mother, who was at the moment, straitening his tie. He was clad in a black tuxedo, for he was going out on a "special" date. His mother began to bicker and banter at him, so finally, he gave up. He figured he would just go to the dinner, dump the girl, and go on moping as he has done for two years. "Mum .. Will you _bloody _stop?!" he asked, rather annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Blaise," she hissed. "You are nearly twenty years old and you have yet to find a wife. You are lucky that I'm helping you."

Blaise felt his heart go weak. "I was going to have a wife .." he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Felicity heard. "Darling, it's been two years. Just move on and marry. Hermione would have been proud of you no matter what .."

Blaise shook his head. "She was the only one for me, Mum. She understood me. She loved me. I'm not giving my heart to someone else .. It'll always belong to her," he declared.

Felicity sighed, but said nothing, for the doorbell rang. Blaise stood lazily by the stairs, staring at the door. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Blaise watched as his mother opened the door and revealed a very attractive woman. Blaise's eyes widened. She looked _just _like Hermione.

Her brown hair was set in wavy curls and her eyes were a dark hazel. His eyes now bugging out, he looked her up and down. The dress she wore was dark purple v-neck, that stopped right above her knees. His breath quickened. "Hi," he said nervously.

Alainna smiled broadly and walked up to him. "Hello," she whispered.

Felicity grinned like mad. "Well, you two should be off," she said in a sickly sweet voice. She shoved two out of the house and onto the footpath just outside.

Blaise kept staring at the beauty beside him. "Uh .."

Alainna giggled. "Your Mum's given us reservations for La'Clair," she told him.

"Do you mind if we portkey?" he asked, taking out a box and opening it. Inside lay a ring, identical to the one ha gave Hermione.

"Not at all," replied Alainna.

They both touched the ring, that same feeling from their bellybuttons being pulled in. They soon landed in a lavish restaurant, candles lit everywhere. Classical music was playing, making the place seem very elegant. Blaise approached a tall, thin man and smiled. "I have a reservation," he said clearly.

Alainna stood right beside him. "Your name, Sir?"

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise replied.

The man nodded and led them to a private room, covered with thick velvet curtains. "There is a silencing spell around this area .. If you two need to .." The man cleared his throat and threw them a wink.

Alainna giggled, while Blaise laughed nervously.

He gave them two menus and left them sitting on the very large booth. Blaise sat on the other side of the booth, as far away from Alainna as possible.

Before they can do anything, a cell phone rang. Blaise looked at her in surprise. "A cell phone?" he asked curiously.

Alainna fumbled into her purse and replied, "Can't live without these in the muggle world." She grasped her cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked.

Blaise sat quietly on his side of the table, looking at the area around them. He didn't want to stare at Alainna any longer, for all he saw was Hermione.

"Jordan .. I told you .. I'll be home later .." he heard Alainna say.

Blaise figured it was her little brother. Felicity told him that she had a younger brother and sister.

"Alright, alright. But, Jordan, this is my job .." he heard her plead.

Blaise took a deep breath and continued to observe the things around him. They were in a big space, with that same curtain around them. There was a single rose in the middle of the table, and two glasses filled with ice cold water.

"Whatever .. I'll be home when I get home .." Blaise heard Alainna say angrily.

She snapped the cell phone shut and threw it in her purse. "I'm sorry about that."

Blaise nodded and refrained from asking who it was. "So .. Uh .. Why do you have a cell phone?"

Alainna laughed. "Every muggle has one," she responded.

Blaise stared at her. "What?"

"I'm a muggle born," she said, a bright smile on her face. "And a very smart witch," she added.

"Oh .." Blaise said sullenly. She was _exactly _like Hermione, almost like a duplicate.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you .." said Alainna. "What's your middle name?" she asked curiously.

Blaise took a sip of water and replied, "Derek. It's my father's first name. And yours?"

"Olivia."

Blaise nearly choked on the water.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Blaise took calming breaths and mumbled, "This is going to be a long date."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally, chapter eighteen ..

Did you like? I know there wasn't much in here, but if you read carefully, you can pick up on a few clues that I left out in the open. I'm sorry that I was late in bringing in this chapter, but school's been a bitch and things have been happening. Can you believe that i got a D in Biology?! I can't even believe it ..

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Believe me, there will be **more** to come.

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	20. Talks

**Chapter 19** - Talks

Ginny sat on her couch in her living room, a sleeping Olivia on her lap and an equally happy Hermione to her right, both her twins in her arms. They were just done explaining everything to their parents, including their past love lives to them. Molly was quite shocked, but was too happy to see her daughter back to even become mad. Ronald understood the most, knowing of Ginny's relationship with Draco. He convinced the rest of the brothers that there was no need to be angry. Ginny was thankful.

Hermione, who's eyes were unbelievably red, just discovered that her parents had died two years ago while being in hiding. She didn't think something so horrible would happen. She'd wanted her father and mother there when she would introduce her two beautiful daughters. She'd wanted them there to witness her wedding to Blaise and her children's baptism. She longed for the love and care that her parents would give her.

Olivia, who didn't take the news very well, was forced to slumber on Ginny, who placed a charm on the young child. She wailed and screamed, unable to hold in her emotions. She loved her parents and now that they were gone, there was nothing left for her. Molly assured the right year old that the Weasley's would always be their family, no matter what the circumstances. Olivia wasn't quite satisfied with the phrase, so she continued her bawling and yelling, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. Charlie, who told Olivia that he would buy her a dragon if she calmed down, actually got the girl to stop running and screaming. That's when Ginny muttered a spell and caught Olivia just in time before she hit the floor.

Ginny turned her head and watched as Hermione hushed to sleep, her beautiful wavy hair covering her gorgeous face. "I'm so sorry, Mione …" the young red head whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything …"

Before Ginny could say anything else, someone sat across from her. "Still not asleep, Gin-gin?" asked the deep voice, leaning back into the chair.

Ginny smiled a bit. "George, aren't you supposed to be with Alicia? You _are _going to have twin girls …"

George laughed. "Now, Hermione is going think I'm copying her or something," he joked.

"She loves her babies, you know? She really wants to see Blaise again, but doesn't know how on earth to come upon him. I'm feeling the same way about Draco. I mean … what am I going to do? Just go up to him and say, 'Hey love! I came back from the dead! Let's get married!' … I don't think that would work," Ginny said sadly.

George sighed. "Ginny, love. I think you should just go and see him. He'd be happy to see you. I haven't really heard much about his family in the past two years or about his love life, but I'm sure he's still single. Who would get over someone like you?"

"What am I going to do, George? My life was here and it ended two years ago. I haven't finished school or took any training. I haven't had a wand in over two years. How am I going to survive?"

"Well," started George, "you did use my wand you cast that charm on Olly. I think that's something."

Ginny shook her head. "That's nothing. _Blimey_, George. It was a simple sleeping spell! How can I make do with battling? What am I going to do?"

"Come on, Gin. Stop fretting over these things. We'll take care of you. I've got loads of cash from the store. We can get you a home tutor if you want. Just stop fussing over the most stupidest things," he consoled.

"Are you mad that I've had … _relations _with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny blurted out.

George chuckled. "I'd say you picked a good guy. He looks like a good old chum. I kind of like the bloke. I remember the last time I saw him. I think he called Ron a _Prissy Red Head_. Made me laugh for sure."

"How _is _Ron? How's life going for him?" Ginny asked.

George sighed deeply. "Love's been giving him wars, Gin. At this very moment, he's engaged to Luna -"

"Luna?!"

"- yes, Luna. _But _-"

"There's a _but_?!"

"- damn it, Gin! Let me talk!"

"Sorry."

George cleared his throat. "As _I _was saying. But, someone else is in love with Ron. Has been and always will be. It was quite the shocker when we all found out. Luna's been questioning Ron's love for her. Funny, really."

"What? Who?"

"Keira Chelts."

Ginny's mouth flew open. "That - that _whore_?!"

"She's not what you think she is, Gin. She's changed. Half her money has been going to the Hiding Reserve. I don't think you know what that is. It's to help those who _have _been hiding the past two years or so. She's helped tons of people."

"But - But how did this happen?" Ginny asked astonished.

"It's not _how _it happened. It's _who _happened."

"What?"

"_Ron _happened," George concluded.

* * *

A dark hooded figure appeared before a woman with dark black hair. "Is everything planned?" it asked in it's very deep voice.

The woman grinned knowingly and replied, "It is done. He is with her now."

"I understand that she is the exact replica of who he is in love with?"

"Yes. I have chosen wisely. It took me a year, but I have finally found her," responded the woman in a proud tone.

"What are you planning to do afterwards? What is the strategy?"

"I have found his true love. She is alive. We will fetch her and hold her until we find out what we shall do next. Any other suggestions?"

The man pulled down his hood and smirked, "It was great working with you, Mrs. Zabini."

"It was a pleasure strategizing with you, Mr. Retome."

* * *

****

Author's Note: Well, here's the lastest installment. I'm sorry it's so short. Didn't have much time in writing it. I promise that the next chapter will come soon. I actually found it fun writing this one. I thought it was short and sweet.

I expect ... hhmm .. I don't know how many reviews, but alot!

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade

: Well, here's the lastest installment. I'm sorry it's so short. Didn't have much time in writing it. I promise that the next chapter will come soon. I actually found it fun writing this one. I thought it was short and sweet. 


	21. Oh Merlin

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty One - Oh Merlin

* * *

Ginny sat beside her mother, and in front of Dumbledore, who was dubbed the new minister of magic. "Miss Weasley, would you like us to enrol you back into Hogwarts?"

Ginny shook her head. "No," she answered simply.

Her father was standing beside Dumbledore, giving Ginny a grand smile.

"When am I allowed to see my friends?" Ginny asked, mostly asking so she will be able to see Draco. "I miss them dearly."

"You and Miss Granger's files have been thoroughly checked and secured. You are now alive to the wizarding and muggle world. Lily and Mackenzie have also been registered. Olivia's name has also been cleared. I take it you want to take the little ones shopping?" He gave her a mischievous smile.

Ginny grinned. "Herms has been wanting to go shopping for a while. She misses spending money like bonkers. Is it alright if Herms and I go alone, mum … dad?"

Her parents both nodded and gestured for her to leave, for they looked like they wanted to speak to Dumbledore in person. Ginny quickly left and ran up the stairs, yelling, "Hermione! We're going to Diagon alley! Hermione! We get to see our friends! We get to see them!"

Hermione ran out of her room, already ready with her two beautiful babies in her hands. Olivia came running out also, pushing an empty duel stroller. "Let's go! I need new robes!"

Both girls squealed happily and ran down the stairs, Olivia trailing behind them with the stroller bumping up and down the stairs. They reached the fireplace and simultaneously yelled, "Diagon Alley!" while Ginny threw in the floo powder. She grabbed Olivia's hand and jumped into the flames, right after Hermione was pulled into it. Once they reached they perfect place, they placed Lily and Mackenzie in the stroller, Hermione pushing it.

Ginny held onto Olivia's hand and ran into Honeydukes, her eyes twinkling like crazy. "Oh, Merlin! I haven't had chocolate in ages!" she exclaimed, grabbing a basket and filling them with plenty of goodies.

Hermione giggled and also seized a basket, filling it with chewable jellies for her babies. "Gin, do you think I should spoil my children with these candies? I mean, Lily's got that stomach problem and I don't want Mack being messy again."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Take as much as you want!" she screamed, feeling like a child again. "Olivia, dear, what do you want?"

Olivia didn't answer.

"Olly? Earth to Olly," cooed Ginny, still not looking at the child, but picking out mountains and mountains of sugary confections.

Hermione walked through the aisle, pushing the stroller as she went. She grabbed every baby-safe candy that she could find and stuffed them into the little basket she attached to the bottom of the stroller. "Hhmm … Lily's allergic to lemons," she reminded herself, "and Mack simply hates oranges." Hermione skipped the section that included those ingredients. Her eyes widened at the sight of her favorite candy in the world. "Oh Merlin!" she breathed. She grasped the plastic bag in triumph. "Pickle Sickles!"

Ginny popped her head into the aisle. "Pickle who?"

Hermione looked scandalized. "You don't know what _Pickle Sickles _are?"

"No," Ginny answered simply.

"Wait," stated Hermione, "where's Olivia?"

Ginny twirled around, scanning the over-excited crowd for Hermione's little sister. "Olly!" she yelled. "Olly!"

Ginny ran around the store, occasionally bumping into people. "Olivia Marie Granger! Where are you!"

Spotting the small girl, she let out a reassured breath. "Olly, where _have _you been?"

Ginny smiled and looked up to see who was around them. Her eyes widened and her breathing became irregular. It wasn't _who _that stunned her, it was who the person was _with_.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

Ginny eyed the man in front of her and the girl whose hand he was holding. "Blaise," she choked.

Hermione came running behind Ginny, Mack and Lily in her arms. She couldn't very well drag the stroller with her, so she just picked up the twins and raced. "Ginny, did you find Olivia?" asked Hermione, stopping and breathing heavily. Hermione found Olivia standing in front of her, tears in her eyes. "Oh, darling, we thought you got lost. You almost gave me a fright. You're very lucky that Mack and Lily are so light."

"Blaise, love, can we please go and get some lunch," whined a voice.

Hermione looked up and gasped.

It was almost like looking into a mirror. This girl looked exactly like her. Hermione's hair was much finer and straighter, but everything else was uncanny.

Blaise stiffened. "Hermione."

Hermione, who knew this would happen sooner or later, stated harshly, "Blaise."

* * *

"Get out," Luna whispered deathly. "Get out of my house."

Keira trembled. "I just need to speak to Ron-"

"There is no need for you to be here!" snapped Luna, tears in her eyes. Her usually blonde hair was up in a very messy bun, her body covered in an apron. Her home was filled with the scent of apples and dough, mainly because she was baking Ron his favorite pie. "You and Ron share no business other than the Hiding Reserve and that is already over and one with. _Get out of my house_!"

"Just let me speak to-"

"Luna!" yelled a male voice.

Luna spun around and found a very red Colin Creevey in front of her. "I tried sticking the pan in the oven, but only resulted in almost burning my face!" he exclaimed. "I've got to see Dean in an hour! The healers say he might wake up …" his voice trailed off as he spotted a well dressed Keira Chelts in the living room. "What's she doing here?"

"I'm here to see Ron," she answered simply.

"You can't be here when he gets home!" spat Luna. "I'm telling him some very important news and I really would like it if you weren't here!"

"That's a lie!" countered Keira. "You just want me out of his life because I love him! You just want me out of here because you're afraid that he may love me, too!"

Luna stiffened. Tears flooded out of her eyes and on the cardigan that was underneath the orange apron. "Repeat that," she said through gritted teeth.

A pop was heard in the living room, but no one paid attention to it.

"You just want me out of here because you're afraid that he may love me, too," Keira whispered.

Luna sniffled. "No," she said quietly, "I want you out of here so I can tell my fiancée that I am pregnant with his child."

"You're what!"

Luna turned to the love of her life. "You're going to have a baby, Ron. A baby girl."

The last sound in the room was Ron's laughing and very happy voice.

* * *

"George Bloody Weasley!" screeched a very livid Alicia Spinnet. "Get this thing out of me!"

George gulped loudly, wincing at the pain his hand was enduring. Alicia was gripping it so hard, he thought it was going to fall off. His brother, Bill, was in the process of rounding the family up to greet the new twin girls that were going to come out of his wife's stomach. "Sshh, love … it'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say!" she screamed, pushing as she yelled, "you're not shooting out eight pounded babies!"

George whimpered as she squeezed his pale hand tighter. "Love, you are _killing _my hand."

She growled. "_I'm _killing your _hand_!" she asked incredulously. "I'm bloody giving birth to your _twin _children and you're worried about your _hand_?"

"I-I need to work the register tomorrow!" he exclaimed lamely.

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "_Really_?" she drawled. Pushing one last time and hearing her last baby cry, she twisted George's hand in a split second, causing him to bend down to the floor in pain.

"BLOODY MERLIN!" he bellowed.

Alicia took a deep breath, happy that she got those babies out of her. "Now you know how I feel."

* * *

"Lavender?" asked Neville carefully, watching as his girlfriend stared out of the Flourish and Bott's window. "Lav?"

Lavender's breath caught in her throat. "Look through the Honeydukes window, Neville," she said breathlessly, "who do you see?"

Neville leaned in closer to her and squinted his eyes. His breathing getting faint, he gripped Lavender's shoulder. "Is that … that Ginny?"

"Look at the girl next to her … the one holding the babies."

"Hermione," he breathed.

Lavender broke a smile. "Remember the day when you told me you had an inkling about them?"

"Yes," he answered, dropping all the books he was holding and grabbing Lavender by the elbow. He heaved her through the crowd and out the door.

"I think you were right."

* * *

**_End Of Chapter Twenty One

* * *

_**


	22. Very Important

**Note**: Everyone keeps inquiring about when I'm finally going to finish **Don't Deny It**, and truth is, it's already done. Well, the first part that is. I'm trying to find a BETA that will reconstruct the entire story for me & since my luck is horrible, I haven't found one yet. The second part will be coming up maybe at the end of this year if I have time. So, if you do really want me to finish it - then I suggest you find me an amazing BETA, who'll criticize my story and proofread it. I'm so sorry about the wait. I know what's to be done for the story - I just need the help. Thanks!


	23. LiveJournal Users

Calling all LiveJournal users!

I'm posting up un-BETA'd chapters for the sequel of Don't Deny It on my LJ & I've noticed that I've turned into a feedback whore, so if you readers are eager to see the sequel posted up ASAP, I'll need enough LJ friends & enough feedback to decide. You'll see all my thoughts, an excerpt (which is already posted up in my LJ), and BETA'd versions, if Carmen is willing

The link to my LiveJournal is in my bio page. Add me as a friend & comment on what you think the title should be for the sequel. The excerpt is up on the recent entries page. It's easy to find. Any questions, email me (email can be found on my bio page.)

Thanks,  
Sy.


End file.
